10 años despues
by cerezo1
Summary: 10 años..10 años han pasado desde que la guerra ha terminado,hay paz en el mundo,lo que llevo a que muchas cosas cambiaran, incluyéndome. Nunca pensé en irme, pero lo hice y ahora estoy de vuelta,y no sola,veo que no todo es como antes,el amor de mi vida esta a solo pasos de casarse y tener un hijo y yo, yo solo puedo observar mientras me hundo en la tristeza sin poder hacer nada.
1. Capítulo 1: La decisión está tomada

_**Capítulo 1: La decisión está tomada.**_

La guerra había terminado, los ninjas que conformaban la alianza, no podían si quiera pensar en celebrar un poco la victoria, porque pese a que habían ganado, era una victoria amarga para todos, tanto a los que habían perdido a un ser querido como los que acompañaban a esas personas con el dolor.

Aun así, todos sentían el alivio de haber superado, aunque sea por poco, ese gran obstáculo que represento la cuarta guerra para cada uno de ellos. El ambiente estaba lleno de dolor, nostalgia, tristeza y un poco de arrepentimiento, de pensar que se pudo haber hecho algo más por esas personas que lamentablemente ya no verían más, que ya no estarían entre ellos ni compartirían el sabor de la victoria.

En un lugar, muy apartado del resto de las personas, se encontraban lo que anteriormente era llamado el equipo 7. Kakashi estaba mirando el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su amigo. Sasuke, que estaba un poco apartado, solo miraba a lo lejos pensativo. En cuanto a Sakura y a Naruto, ambos se encontraba juntos, ella curandolo a él, ambos sin hablar, los dos totalmente incómodos.

Creo que es mejor que vayamos con los demás, ellos también necesitan atención médica Sakura, además tenemos que hablar con los kages sobre lo que paso en la última batalla mientras todos estaban bajo el genjutsu.- ordenó Kakashi viendo a sus tres alumnos.

Hai! Debo encontrar a Ino, necesitara mi apoyo ahora que murió su padre, así que yo me adelanto primero.- y sin más que decir se marchó en busca de su amiga.

Bien, ustedes acompáñenme, después de todo ustedes fueron los que pelearon en la última batalla.- empezó a caminar con la certeza de que ambos lo seguían.

….

¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- todos querían respuesta, por eso al verla que se acercaba todos empezaron a acosarla con preguntas de todo tipo.

Alto, quiero que todos se callen. Estoy bien al igual que los chicos y Kakashi-sensei, logramos vencer a kaguya, y por lo momentos yo solo quiero ayudar a los que estén heridos, así que por favor el que no esté herido despeje esta zona.- ordenó con una mirada que no admitía replica alguna.

Así empezó con la ardua tarea de curar a todos y cada uno de los heridos, con ayuda de Ino y Shizune. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que en ningún momento tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus compañeros de equipo, ese tipo de preocupación no pasó por su mente. Tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera se fijó en que otro día había amaneció. Pero eso no le importo, siguió con su tarea.

….

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió. Bien chicos pueden irse a descansar, creo que ustedes dos más que nadie se lo merece.- Tsunade los miraba desde su escritorio, hacia un par de horas que habían llegado a Konoha, y no mucho desde que Naruto y Sasuke le habían relatado lo que paso en la batalla final.

¡Hai!.- ambos aceptaron sin rechistar la orden de la Hokage, estaban cansados física y mentalmente.

¿Y Sakura?- preguntó, no la había visto desde que llegaron a Konoha, lo que hizo que ambos voltearan curiosos.

Ufff está en el hospital, por más que le digo que vaya a descansar se niega a hacerlo, es molesto, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.- explicó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño totalmente enojada con la actitud de su pupila.

¿Quiere que hagamos algo?- pregunto Kakashi mirándola con su único ojo.

No, aunque lo hicieran no los escuchara por ningún motivo. Algo oculta, y solo dejándola tranquila lo sabremos. Ahora quiero que se larguen de mi despacho.- gritó mientras volteaba a mirar a la aldea por la ventana.

Naruto y Sasuke no esperaron que se lo dijeran dos veces para salir de ese lugar.

¿Qué crees que le pase?- Kakashi la miro esperando una respuesta.

Si no me equivoco, solo quiere tiempo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, esta confusa y estar cerca de ellos no le va ayudar. Así que solo le queda estar totalmente metida en su trabajo en el hospital. Estoy preocupada, pero no puedo hacer nada si ella no se acerca a decirme que le pasa exactamente, me siento de brazos cruzados con respecto a ella.- explicó.

¿Cuánto crees que tarde?-preguntó caminando hacia la puerta.

No lo sé, solo espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que el cambio, si se da, sea reversible.- lo voltio a ver totalmente seria.

Yo también lo espero.- y con eso salió sin rumbo fijo de la oficina.

….

¡Frente! ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? No puedes estar todo el día trabajando, podrías entrar en un estado catatónico si no descansas.- hablo sin dejar de mirarla.

Ino no tengo tiempo, aún hay gente que debo atender, pero te prometo que comeré algo en un rato.- prometió siguiendo en lo suyo.

Bien, pero yo te esperare, y no me vas a evadir, tenemos que hablar de lo que sea que estés huyendo.- la tomo del brazo para que volteara a verla.

No estoy huyendo de nada, estas imaginando cosas.- soltándose de su agarre empezó a caminar hacia la sala de emergencias.

Sakura….-solo podía ver como su amiga se alejaba, de verdad la estaba preocupando, tendría que hablar con dos personas que sabe pueden hacer algo.

….

¿De qué querías hablar Ino?- una voz con un tono totalmente aburrido apremio a que hablara de una vez la rubia.

Al principio pensé en hablar solo con Naruto y Sasuke, pero después me dije: todos somos sus amigos.- dijo mirando a uno por uno, deteniéndose en dos en particular.

¿De qué hablas?- preguntó sin ningún miramiento Sasuke.

De Sakura, no sé si ustedes se abran dado cuenta, pero no es la misma. Algo le pasa, y por nada del mundo me lo quiere decir. Pasa todo el día trabajando, es todo lo que hace.- una lagrima traicionera hizo su recorrido por su mejilla.

Tranquila Ino, tal vez solo quiere tiempo…- Hinata se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? Soy su amiga, ella no es la única que a sufridos perdidas.- gritó sin poder evitarlo.- pero sabes no la culpo a ella, si no a Naruto y Sasuke.

¿Qué?- ambos aludidos la miraron.

¡Hmp! Sakura es muy mayorcita como para que andes detrás de ella cuidándola, porque se la pasa trabajando.- y sin más se empezó a alejar.

Tú y Naruto siempre han sido egoísta, al igual que Kakashi-sensei, solo piensan en ustedes. Tú te marchaste con Orochimaru sin importarte nada, Kakashi-sensei volvió a ambu y ni siquiera se acercó a ella en todo ese tiempo y tu Naruto, te fuiste con Jiraya-sensei. Todos ustedes son egoísta, ¿alguna vez pensaron en ella?- estaba histérica lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, ella la vio derrumbada cuando uno a uno la abandonaron.

Yo nunca le haría daño a Sakura-chan, eso creo que todos aquí lo saben.- por primera vez Naruto había hablado.

¿Eso crees? Tal vez no intencional pero se los has hecho. Y estoy segura que aún lo haces. Aun así no soy quien para reprocharles nada, porque no soy yo quien sufre.- me fui, no pude soportarlo más, esto fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.

….

¿Estas segura?- preguntó mirando al frente donde estaba su pupila, en su mirada se notaba la tristeza.

Le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y por fin me decidí, no me retractare.- estaba segura de mi decisión no podía seguir así, no podía seguir aquí.

Está bien, a partir de este momento Sakura Haruno tienes el permiso para irte de la aldea por tiempo indefinido, puedes irte cuando quieras.- no estaba segura de que sea buena idea darle el permiso, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

Esta misma noche lo haré y preferiría que nadie se enterara hasta que esté muy lejos de aquí.- pidió antes de marcharse.

No diré nada, puedes estar tranquila, espero que esto te sirva para aclarar lo que tengas que aclarar y vuelvas pronto.- Tsunade la miró esperando algún indicio de que había acertado.

No tengo nada que aclarar en mi mente, todo está claro, mi sentimientos también lo están, solo necesito alejarme de esto, de todo esto.- explicó dándole la espalda.- hay muchas cosas que con solo verlas me producen daño, y no hablo de Sasuke, como sé que sabes, al igual que usted Kakashi-sensei.

De ustedes tres, siempre fuiste tú la más sensata y madura, sé que esto que haces es por tu propio bien así que te apoyo aunque sé que te vas y no tienes fecha de regreso.- su único ojo estaba fijo en su espalda podía sentirlo.

Gracias, ahora me marcho espero volver a verlos a ambos.- se despidió, solo de ellos dos, no había caso hacerlo con los demás, eso solo la retrasarían. Además separarse de él ya resultaba doloroso, con lo que paso antes de la guerra, como para despedirse y saber que tardaran en volverlo a ver.

Nueva historia, después de años, años y muchos más años...espero que le gustara...nos vemos...


	2. Capítulo 2: 10 años después

**hola... aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste...**

 **Capítulo 2: 10 años después**

Otro día amanecía en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, cada habitante empezaba su día de arduo trabajo, como solo cada uno de ellos sabia. Era solo la típica mañana y se podía respirar un aire de tran…

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo pudo permitir eso?- no lo podía creer, porque estaba pasando eso.

¿Estas sorda Ino? Además deja de gritar, no olvides que soy la hokage.- la fulmino con la mirada y eso basto para que se mantuviera callada.- fue una decisión que ella sola tomo, y solo queda de nosotros apoyarla hasta su regreso, se marchó en la noche y sin despedirse, ustedes saben que ella odia las despedidas.

¿Por qué lo hizo?- la pregunta salió de los labios del rubio que se encontraba algo alejado de los demás.

Necesitaba tiempo.- dijo.

¿Tiempo? Pudo tenerlo también sin tener que irse.- replicó totalmente enojado.- lo que dice es solo una estúpida escusa.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que se fue porque está muriendo de sufrimiento por dentro, que solo verte le hace daño…..- fue interrumpida, había hablado demás.

Lo que Tsunade-sama quiso decir es que, Sakura se fue porque quería ayudar a las demás aldea que sufrieron estragos en la guerra. Solo eso, permitiéndole pasar un tiempo alejada, para tomar una decisión con respecto a su vida.- explicó Kakashi.

Es lo más estúpido que ha hecho.- murmuro y sin mirar a nadie salió del despacho sin un rumbo fijo.

Concuerdo con Naruto, nosotros somos sus amigos, debió de confiar en nosotros.- esta vez la que salió enojada de la oficina fue Ino.

Ustedes lo único que deben hacer es tener fe en ella y confiar en que regresara.- pidió la hokage.

Hai.- se escuchó la contestación por toda la oficina.

…10 años después….

Hokage-sama aquí están otros documentos que debe firmar.- avisó mientras entraba a la oficina un pelinegro con cara de estar totalmente aburrido.

Déjalos ahí, por ahora estoy revisando solo los informen de las misiones.- la voz vino de la persona que estaba detrás del escritorio, era un rubio con facciones maduras, con unas extrañas marcas en cada mejilla, de unos 26 años.- y por favor llámame Naruto nada más, me haces sentir viejo con el hokage-sama, dattebayo.

Cosas como esas hacen que recuerde que aun siendo el hokage desde hace algunos años sigues siendo el Naruto de siempre.- un suspiro salió de la persona que habló primero.

Shikamaru, Shikamaru, pensé que ya sabias que pase lo que pase nunca cambiare porque ahora ese es mi camino ninja.- una risa salió de sus labios pero fue interrumpida.

Tu trabajo es hacer que él hokage trabaje, no que ande de vago como tú shikamaru.- regaño una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Déjame descansar Ino.- suplicó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Conmigo eso no fusiona, pensé que ya lo sabias.- ignoro su mirada y se adentró a la oficina.

Lo sé, pero algún día funcionara y no perderé esa oportunidad.- dijo sonriendo zorrunamente.

Muy gracioso, en fin, no vine a eso sino a decirte que Tsunade-sama dijo que llegaba en una hora más o menos, acaba de llegar un pergamino comunicándolo.- avisó enseñándole el pergamino.

Es raro, avisa tarde que viene, siendo que desde hace años no lo hace.- estaba confundido, aquí había gato encerrado.

A mí también me pareció raro que de un momento a otro decidiera venir, ¿crees que pase algo importante como para hacer que vuelva?- Shikamaru no estaba mejor que ambos rubios con respecto a la repentina vuelta de la antigua hokage.

¿Recuerdan cuando se fue? Ella dijo que solo volvería en caso de emergencia o…..- trato de decir pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

Cuando Sakura estuviera por volver…..oh ¡dios mío! Sakura va a volver.- los tres quedaron en silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo.

A esta altura volver…quien lo diría, que lo haría después de 10 años.- eso fueron los pensamientos que tuvo el ahora hokage.

….

Por fin hemos llegado.- en la entrada de la villa oculta entre la hojas se podía observar dos siluetas, una más alta que otra.

Oka-san, ¿esta es la aldea en la que naciste?- preguntó una voz infantil proveniente de la silueta más pequeña.

Así es, ya verás lo hermosa que es.- sonriendo empezó a adentrarse en la aldea de la mano de la niña.

….

Así que ella volverá, vaya el tiempo que necesitaba fue de 10 años, porque no simplemente no regresa nunca.- habló un pelinegro.

Deberían de estar contento porque por fin lo hizo, no estar diciendo esas cosas, además…- todos lo sintieron, el leve chacra que había entrado en la aldea.- vaya tardo menos de lo que pensé en llegar.

¡Sakura!- ninguno vio bien lo que paso, pero en el lugar donde antes estaba Ino solo había un espacio vacío.

Yo también iré, después de todo a eso vine.- salió tranquilamente siendo seguida por algunos de los que antiguamente conformaban los 13 novatos más el equipo de gai.

¿No iras?- la pregunta vino de una de las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala.

No lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue sin despedirse, porque tendría que darle la bienvenida.- respondió el rubio.

¡Hmp! ¿a quién quieres engañar? Sé que te mueres por verla.- espetó.

Pensé que en ese aspecto me conocerías sasuke.- reprochó mirando cómo se acercaba a la puerta.

Pues no, pero al igual que tú siento un poco de curiosidad por ver que tanto hizo todos estos años.- y sin despedirse salió tomando el mismo camino que el resto.

Tal vez.- murmuro al aire.

….

¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- en la entrada de la villa, específicamente en la casilla de vigilancia, se podía ver a una mujer alta, con una figura de infarto y con unos pechos algo sugerentes, facciones delicadas y un par de ojos esmeralda, lo más raro en ella su cabello de color rosa, la mujer se encontraba muy enojada, al lado de ella, una pequeña de unos 4 años, dicha mujer no paraba de gritarles a los pobres ninjas que tenían guardia ese día.

Lo siento señora, pero es una orden de la oficina central.- el joven trataba por todos los medios calmar a la muy enojada mujer, pero eso le estaba resultando totalmente inútil.

Qué oficina central y que ocho cuarto, exijo hablar con la hokage y no soy señora estúpido.- siguió murmurando maldiciones contra el pobre chico.

Tal vez este mal informada, pero no es la hokage sino él hokage.- ante toda respuesta la mujer solo lo miro con una mueca interrogante.

¿Cómo?- la pregunta salió suavemente de sus labios, al fin los demás ninjas podían respirar tranquilos, la bestia se había calmado.

Apenas llegas y andas causando problemas, frente.- la burla vino de atrás de ella por lo tanto voltio.

¡Vaya! Mira no más, la cerda sigue siendo la cerda.- devolvió la burla.

Te extrañe, pero tengo unas inmensa ganas de molerte a golpe.- avisó acercándose para luego abrazarla.

Yo también te extrañe cerda.- devolvió el abrazo como pudo.

¿Y a nosotros que nos parta un rayo?- pregunto o más bien gritó un pelinegro que se veía muy enérgico.

Si, si también los extrañe.- dijo como por decirlo.

Oka-san ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- la voz infantil atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

¡Vaya! Vuelves pero no sola.- la acidez del comentario hiso que todos salieran del asombro por la presencia de la niña.

Naruto ... -murmuro Quedito.

No me agradas.- la niña se acercó al rubio y lo pateo en la pierna.

¡Ay!- exclamó tomándose la pierna con ambas manos, tratando a su vez de mantener el equilibrio.

¡Suki-chan! Eso no se hace.- regañó aunque se veía el intento que hacía por no reírse en la cara del susodicho.- discúlpate

No quiero, ese señor es malo Oka-san.- la miró con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que Sakura no insistió más en que se disculpara.

Hola peque, yo soy Tsunade para tu madre soy como su madre, y para mí es un gusto conocerte.- le acaricio la cara y después la cargó.- es una niña preciosa Sakura.

Lo sé.- todos notaron en la voz de ella lo orgullosa que estaba.

Oka-san, tengo sueño.- la niña bostezo y con toda la confianza que tiene un niño, se acomodó en los brazos de la ex-hokage y se durmió.

Lo siento Tsunade-sama, tiende a ser muy confianzuda.- se disculpó tratando de agarra a la niña.

Si no te importa me gustaría cargarla mientras vamos al despacho.- ordenó para luego comenzar a caminar seguida por todos.

Espero que les gustara, nos leemos pronto... :)


	3. Capitulo 3: te extrañe

**Agradezco a las personas que comentaron y que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas, espero que le guste el capitulo, el lunes actualizare, sin más que decir los dejo el capitulo 3 para que lo lean... :)**

 **Capítulo 3: Te extrañe**

Seré directa contigo Sakura, ¿quién es el padre de la niña?- una vez instalados todos en la oficina la primera en hablar fue la ex-hokage.

Y yo seré sincera con usted, Tsunade-sama. No sé quién es.- lo soltó sin más, no siendo consciente de lo que eso causó en los presentes, en especial en cierto rubio, quién se marchó sin que se dieran cuenta.

¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿A caso viviste en libertinaje todo este tiempo?- gritó ocasionando el estremecimiento de todos en la oficina.

¿¡Qué?! ¡No!, lo que trato de decir, es que no lo sé porque nunca lo conocí, les explico. No soy la madre biológica, su madre murió en el parto, yo la atendía y me hiso prometer que cuidaría de ella como si fuera mi hija.- explicó mirándola dormir.

Al ver sus ojos jades cualquiera diría que es tú hija.- dijo un shikamaru casi cayéndose del sueño.

Cierto, pero les aseguro que no lo es, muy a mi pesar sigo siendo soltera.- suspiró, la verdad después de un tiempo había dejado de intentar tener alguna relación.

Jajaja frente, si sigues así terminaras vistiendo santos.- se burló Ino.

Muy graciosa puerca, pero te aviso que puede que este soltera pero antes no lo era fíjate.- dijo.- además viste a estas pequeñas que me crecieron, se cómo utilizarlas.

¡Basta! Pensé que ambas habían cambiado su forma de ser pero veo que es un imposible.- intervino la persona menos esperada de todas, sasuke.

Tan amargado como siempre sasuke, tú sí que no cambias nada.- lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha que esta por ahí caminando.- en fin, tsunade-sama quiero postularme para entrar a un equipo ambu.

Me alegro que quieras avanzar un poco en tú rango ninja Sakura pero eso tienes que hablarlo con Naruto, después de todo él es el hokage.- explicó.

¡Vaya! Veo que logro su sueño, bien, hablare con él después por ahora solo quiero ir a descansar a mi casa.- tomó a Suki en brazos y se dispuso a salir.

Esto es un lío ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Naruto con todo esto? ¿Será mucho para él?- la pregunta salió de un peli-gris que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Eso habrá que verlo, pero puedo ver que será interesante, ya que salió antes de que Sakura explicara que Suki-chan no es su hija.- reveló sonriendo perversamente.- me divertiré mucho a costa de esos dos, justo como antes.

Sí, yo también me divertiré mucho.- asintió también ante lo dicho por la rubia.

¿A caso están locos? Eso es jugar con los sentimientos de ambos.- gritaron a la vez todas las chicas que estaban ahí.

Pues sí, ellos son tan tarados que no es malo divertirse a su costa.- los demás solo suspiraron rendidos, a la rubia nadie le llevaba la contraria en estas cosas.

…...

¿Está es tu casa Oka-san?- preguntó viendo hacia el frente.

Si, pensé que la encontraría descuidada pero me equivoque, seguro tsunade ordenó que la mantuvieran. Ven cariño pasa.- abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.- es más grande de lo que recordaba.

Es muy linda Oka-san, ¿puedo elegir mi habitación?- la miró esperando una respuesta pero se dio cuenta que su madre veía algo fijamente.- ¿Quiénes son mami?

Ellos hija, eran mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei, los viste a todos hoy, el rubio que pateaste, el azabache con cara de amargado y al peligris con toda la cara tapada.- le acercó la foto para que la viera bien.- en esta otra están los demás miembros que llegaron después, este es Sai y este es Yamato-sensei, uno es más raro que otro.

Si, se les ve en la cara. ¿Mami el rubio con cara de tarado es especial para ti?- preguntó aun mirando la foto.

A veces me sorprende enormemente tu capacidad de sacar conclusiones, pero sí, él sobre todos los demás es muy especial para mí pero creo que él no lo sabe.- explicó mirando la foto, especialmente en donde estaba el rubio.

Pues es un tonto si no se da cuenta de que lo quieres.- bufó, odiaba que la gente fuera ignorante.

Tranquila, esta vez probare con algo más directo.- le dijo abrazándola.- ahora creo que mejor es que vayamos a dormir.

…...

En la oficina del hokage se podía apreciar que estaba el susodicho reunido con otra persona, al parecer era por un asunto serio, eso se observaba en la expresiones de seriedad que mostraban ambas figuras.

Esta es la misión ¿has entendido?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la persona en frente de él.

¡Hai!- asintió y se dispuso a irse, minutos después se apreciaba una figura que entraba por la ventana.

Mira que usar tu poder como hokage para asignar a un ninja para una misión tan estúpida.- recriminó el recién llegado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Necesito saber quién fue el asqueroso que se atrevió a tocar a Sakura-chan e incluso hacerle un hijo.- siguió revisando papeles tratando de olvidar la presencia del pelinegro.

Pregúntaselo directamente idiota y deja de comportarte como un inmaduro.- levantó la mano y le dio un zape.

¡Auch! No me pegues, dattebayo.- gritó indignado.

Pues no me provoques con tus estupideces.- advirtió.- solo debes hablar con ella y veras que la niña no….

...Toc-toc...

Adelante.- cedió permiso para que entrara la persona detrás de la puerta o personita, se trataba de la pequeña Suki.- mmm

Vine a disculparme con usted, hokage-sama, no quiero que por mi culpa este enojado con mi Oka-san.- haciendo una leve inclinación acercándose a Naruto.

Estas disculpada, pero no estoy enojado con tu mama por eso así que no te preocupes.- tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza.- ¿sabe Sakura que estas aquí?

No, me escape cuando se quedó dormida, tenía que venir a disculparme lo antes posible, para mi mama eres muy importante y especial, no quiero que pierda por mí a una persona así.- explicó asomando en sus mejilla un ligero sonrojo que la hacía tierna.

¿Soy importante y especial para tú mama?- preguntó incrédulo.

Si, ella misma me lo dijo hoy cuando estábamos viendo una foto en donde salías tú y ella, justo cuando llegamos a nuestra casa.- contó sonriendo feliz por ver que el rubio no estaba enojado.

¡Vaya!- exclamó.

De verdad eres un dobe.- suspiró.

Jejejejejeje.- soltó una risa nerviosa y un gran sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

...….

¿Suki? Hija ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Suki!?- estaba desesperada, se había despertado por que tenía un poco de sed y descubrió que su hija no estaba por ningún lado de la casa.

...Toc-toc...

¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuándo lo vio parado en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Pues, hay una personita que llegó a mi despacho así que tuve que acompañarla hasta su casa, no es así Suki.- habló mirando a la niña que se encontraba detrás de él.

¡Suki! No me vuelvas a asustar así señorita, mira que escaparte de casa y a esta hora, ¿sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser? Tengo muchos enemigos.- exclamó enojada haciéndolos pasar.

Lo siento mami, pero tenía que ir a disculparme con Naruto-san por lo que le hice en la mañana, fue muy maleducado de mi parte, tú nunca me has enseñado a actuar así.- explicó abrazándola.

Podías haber esperado hasta mañana, yo te hubiera llevado sin problemas, de todas formas iba así allí por la mañana.- le devolvió el abrazó pero seguía mirando fijamente a la persona frente a ellas.

No volverá a pasar mami, estaba realmente preocupada de que pudieras perder la amistad que tienes con Naruto-san.- explicó pero en eso soltó un bostezo.

Ve a dormir cariño.- dijo suavemente dándole un beso de buenas noches.

Buenas noches Naruto-san.- se despidió subiendo rumbo a su cuarto.

Siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir a traerla, tenía que haber estado más al pendiente de lo que pudiera hacer.- se sentía raro disculparse con él, antes eran muy contadas las veces en que lo hacía.

No importa, además yo fui la causa de que se saliera de casa a estas horas de la noche, discúlpame tú a mí.- pidió mirándola.

Bien, olvidemos esto porque al parecer no pararemos de disculparnos.- sonrió esperando que él lo hiciera pero no obtuvo resultado.- quería hablarte de mí deseo de postularme para un equipo ambu.

¿Ambu? Pensé que querrías volver a trabajar en el hospital.- habló sin mirarla esta vez, sintiéndose extraño.

Y lo haré, pero no como antes, si no cuando de verdad mis servicios sean requeridos, lo que quiero ahora es entrar en ambu.- explicó.

No lo consentiré.- dijo con rotundidad.

¿Qué? – estaba incrédula, nunca pensó que él le diría eso.

Tienes que pensar en tú hija, entrar en ambu es de tiempo completo, no cuando tú puedas, tú vida estará en constante peligro, quieres dejar a la niña sola en este mundo.- se acercó a ella y la tomo por ambos hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

Se todo eso, pero es un avance que quiero realizar. Además, entre mis planes no está morir cumpliendo mi deber, sé que tengo una responsabilidad desde hace unos años, así que no tienes de que preocuparte estaré bien, me las he visto negra varias veces pasadas y lo he superado esta no será lo contrario.- explicó tratando de soltarse del agarre pero él se lo impidió acercándola más a él, para luego abrazarla.

¡Diablos! Te extrañe Sakura, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- susurro apretándola un poco más en el abrazo, aspirando en el proceso su olor.

O.O yo también te extrañe Naruto, y tampoco sabes cuánto lo hice.- no hizo nada más que corresponderle el abrazo, hacia tanto tiempo que necesitaba este abrazo, el simple sentimiento de sentirse segura en los brazos de alguna persona, en los brazos de la persona que en esos momentos estaba con ella.

espero que le gustara, comente... XD


	4. Capitulo 4: Shion

**aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero sus comentarios...**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, si lo hicieran naruto y sakura estuvieran juntos...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 4: Shion**

Suki-chan es hora de levantarse, vamos hija, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas hoy.- desde hace unos cuantos minutos que trataba por todos los medios posibles de despertarla pero sin éxito alguno, le recordaba tanto a Naruto….Naruto…

No había dejado de pensar en él desde que se hubo marchado ayer en la noche de su casa, por dios, ese abrazo la había afectado más de lo que alguna vez admitiría en su vida. Y es que de verdad que lo había extrañado, pensó que el tiempo la ayudaría a olvidarle pero no lo hiso, lo único que logro fue que lo que sentía se hiciera más fuerte y eso la tenía realmente preocupada.

5 minutos más mami, aún estoy cansada.- pidió enrollándose más en las sabanas.

No podemos retrasarnos más, tengo que ir con tsunade-sama, luego con Ino, posterior a ella, Naruto y finalmente tenemos que hacer mercado, no tenemos nada en las despensas y mucho menos en la nevera.- explicó tratando de sacarla de la cama.

No quiero, solo quiero dormir.- replicó.

Está bien, te quedaras aquí mientras yo hago todo eso. Mandare a Ino para que te cuide. El desayuno ya lo compre y está en la mesa para cuando te despiertes. Te quiero hija, volveré lo más pronto posible.- la besó y se dispuso a irse.

….

Ino tengo prisa, podrías ir y cuidar de Suki-chan, está realmente cansada y no quiso acompañarme.- pidió una vez entro en la tienda, de la cual Ino era la dueña.

Claro, dejare a Suki-chan a cargo.- accedió sonriendo y acompañándola a la salida, después de todo ambas se iban.

Te debo una, más tarde hablaremos bien, chao.- se despidió no perdiendo el tiempo empezó a correr hacia el hospital, donde suponía que debía estar tsunade-sama.

….

Hola Sakura ¿y Suki-chan?- preguntó cuándo la aludida entro en su oficina.

En casa, estaba realmente cansada por el largo viaje así que la deje descansar, Ino la está cuidando mientras yo hago un par de cosas.- explicó cambiando su semblante a uno serio rápidamente.- ya hable con Naruto sobre mi deseo de entrar a un grupo ambu, claro que como bien sabrás no quiere dar su consentimiento para hacerlo y sin su aprobación no me puedo postular para las pruebas, lo cual es muy frustrante.

Deberías de entenderlo, no quiere poner tu vida en riesgo.- la miró esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Pues no debería de hacerlo, se defenderme, he entrenado muchos estos años y estoy segura que seré capaz de lograr entrar.- exclamó, no estaba llegando a ningún lado con tsunade-sama lo único que estaba haciendo era enojarse, debía calmarse si quería el apoyo de la antigua hokage.

Estoy consciente de eso, como también puedo asegurar que Naruto lo está, pero es que simplemente él tiene razón Sakura. Independientemente de tu deseo y de tu objetivo, ambu no es un juego, es peligroso y tú tienes que pensar en tú hija primeramente.- suspiró sabía que hablaba en vano su exalumna era sumamente terca cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

Suki-chan es mi prioridad no tienes por qué dudarlo, pero esto es algo que en verdad deseo hacer, pensé que entenderías tú más que nadie.- jugaría todo por conseguir su objetivo sin afectar de alguna manera a su hija.

Bien, si estas tan decidida a entrar, la persona ideal para ayudarte es Kakashi, el cómo ex -miembro puede recomendarte ante los miembros jefes del cuartel ambu, claro que de alguna manera tendrás que demostrarle a él que no se arrepentirá de hacerlo.- contó mirándola, más tarde hablaría con Naruto sobre este asunto.

Gracias tsunade-sama sabía que podía contar con usted, tengo que irme, Kakashi-sensei debe de estar leyendo su libro pornográfico en alguno lugar de konoha.- se acercó a la puerta pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

Lo más seguro es que lo esté haciendo en la oficina del hokage, es consejero del mismo, y a pesar de que es un vago se ha tomado muy enserio su trabajo al lado de Naruto.- rió con ironía muy propia de ella cuando hablaba de alguien que por alguna razón no la tenía muy contenta.

…...

Buenos días.- saludó al entrar a la oficina, recibiendo saludos de vuelta.- Kakashi-sensei venía a hablar con usted.

¿Hum?- fue lo único que consiguió de su parte.

Le venía a preguntar si usted podría hacer un informe de recomendación para poder entrar en ambu.- ignoro a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí en especial a cierto rubio hokage.

Ya te dije lo que pienso respecto a esa descabellada idea tuya de pertenecer a ambu, un no es un no Sakura, aunque obtengas una recomendación de parte de Kakashi, que no se lo permitiré, no lo harás si mi autorización y no se habla más de este absurdo tema.- siguió revisando papeles sin percatarse de que unos ojos jades, totalmente humedecidos, lo miraban fijamente.

Por una vez en tu vida podrías confiar en mi habilidades y dejar de meterte en esto, ya te dije que mi deseo era pertenecer a la élite ambu, ¿Por qué eres incapaz de entenderlo?- estaba enojada pero estaba aún más decepcionada de la poca confianza que tenía el rubio sobre sus capacidades, sobre ella en sí.

No deseo hablar más del tema, así que por favor retírate.- ordenó tajante aun sin mirarla.

¡TE ODIO! Y no sabes cuánto.- le gritó dando un portazo al salir de la oficina.

No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella, Naruto.- Kakashi lo miro y solo así pudo darse cuenta de la cara de tristeza que tenía el rubio.

Solo trato de protegerla, no quiero perderle otra vez Kakashi-sensei, no podría soportarlo.- confesó

No lo podrás hacer por mucho tiempo, Naruto, ella sabe defenderse, solo conseguirás que se aleje de ti y tal vez sea para siempre.- sabía que Kakashi tenía razón pero le costaba un poco creerlo.

…...

Estúpido, imbécil, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Te odio Naruto, no volveré a hablarte en mucho tiempo, vamos a ver si así te das cuenta que estas cometiendo un error…- siguió murmurando maldiciones en contra del rubio hokage, hasta que sin previo aviso choco contra algo, más bien contra alguien.- lo siento, no te vi, es que venía muy distraída…¿Shion?

¿Sakura? Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, en esa misión que tenían para protegerme, no sabía que estabas en la aldea.- Sakura notaba muchos cambios en ella, ahora no era más la niña que ella conoció hace ya muchos años.

Regrese apenas ayer en la tarde, cuéntame ¿Qué haces en konoha?- preguntó invitándola a sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en el parque donde estaban.

Pues….recuerda que la última vez que nos vimos les dije que en algún momento necesitaría a alguien para tener hijos y así poder continuar con la línea de sacerdotisas que tienen como deber suprimir a los demonios como Mouryou, por lo que mi poder tiene que ser traspasado a la siguiente generación.- explicó logrando que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

Lo recuerdo.- trato lo más que pudo de ocultar su evidente enojo, el cual no fue notado por la rubia, por lo cual siguió hablando.

Por lo que también recordaras que Naruto-kun prometió ayudarme con eso. Por eso estoy aquí, creo que llegó el tiempo de tener hijos. -Terminó su explicación con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué?- exclamó sin poder evitarlo, claro que recordaba todo eso, después de todo el tarado de Naruto lo había prometido sin entender en realidad de que hablaba la chica.

No digo que los tengamos ya, aunque no me quejaría, pero por ahora estamos en la etapa de novios, pero creo que no tardara en pedirme matrimonio estoy segura.- la chica no paraba de hablar, y Sakura simplemente no le prestaba atención alguna, estaba muy centrada en sus pensamientos.

¿Desde hace cuánto son novios?- preguntó de improvisto.

Desde hace 2 años, es mucho tiempo si te pones a pensar, ya incluso vivimos juntos.- contó.

¿Viven juntos?- no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo pensando en él, y él simplemente la había olvido.

Si, al principio mi meta no era quedarme en konoha, ni por asomo, pero viendo lo feliz que soy al lado de Naruto y lo importante que es él aquí, eso cambio.- estaba segura que no podría verlo en mucho tiempo porque si lo hacía le entraría unas ganas inmensas de matarlo.- ¿Te cuento un secreto? Creo que ya estoy embarazada, aunque aún no lo he confirmado, pero puedo estar segura de que lo estoy.

¡Vaya! Felicidades, eh…tengo que irme, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, adiós Shion fue un gusto volver a verte.- tenía que alejarse si no quería cometer alguna locura de la cual sabe que se arrepentirá.

Sabía que se merecía lo que estaba pasando, ella se fue y abandono todo sin aclararles sus sentimientos a cierto rubio, pero aun sabiendo eso le dolía, y vaya que le dolía, incluso más que una herida física. Quería ir y golpearlo y reclamarle, pero no tenía ningún derecho en hacerlo. Él le había ocultado todo, eso era lo que más triste la ponía. Deseaba que todo fuera mentira pero sabía que no era así, tenía que tragarse todo y sentirse feliz por su amigo, que nadie notara lo lastimada que estaba, que nadie se diera cuenta, después de todo era muy buena actriz.

 **espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima...**


	5. Capitulo 5: Continuando con mi vida

**Espero les guste el cap...**

 **Capítulo 5: Continuando con mi vida**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que llegue a la villa oculta entre la hojas, konoha, hace 3 semanas me entere de que Naruto estaba con Shion y hace 3 semanas que no lo veo. Creo que incluso no he visto mucho a los chicos desde ese día donde me di cuenta que tal vez mi vuelta fue una total estupidez, no debí de volver a konoha, aquí no hay algo lo bastante fuerte que me ate aquí. Si tengo amigos, a tsunade-sama que es como mi madre y Kakashi-sensei que fue una figura, algo pervertida, paterna.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, había intentado marcharse en varias ocasiones, simplemente pasaba algo que me impedía hacerlo, desde entonces he dejado de hacerlo ya no vale la pena siquiera intentarlo. Por lo que seguí con mi vida.

Suki-chan está muy feliz viviendo aquí, actualmente va a la academia, tiene mucho amigo y a mí eso me alegra. Por otro, yo, entre a trabajar en el hospital, tenía turno a toda hora, solo quería distraerme y no pensar en otras cosas que solo me hacía sufrir, gracias a tsunade-sama con Suki-chan no tengo problemas con mi trabajo debido a que ella se encargaba de cuidarla cuando yo no podía. Y así es como he estado viviendo estas 3 semanas que han transcurrido, que podrían decirse que transcurrieron normales.

Hace semanas dijiste que no podías porque te estabas adaptando a todo nuevamente, pero que lo digas aun es ridículo, Sakura.-estaba molesto y se le notaba a kilómetros, pero no estaba de ánimos para tener una fiesta.

Tú misma lo has dicho, hacerla ahora sería una total estupidez de tu parte, no la quise antes mucho menos ahora que ya ha pasado semanas desde que llegue a konoha.- explique, de verdad no quería nada de nada.

Oh no señorita, no uses mis palabras contra mí, porque sabes que perderás, no sé qué ha pasado para que andes evitando a todo el mundo.- se sentó cerca de mí, esperando una respuesta.

No pasó nada, es solo que de verdad una fiesta de bienvenida a estas alturas, es tonto.- dije cansada de este tema.- ahora, porque no sales de mi consultorio y me dejas trabajar.

Está bien, saldré, pero esta noche será la fiesta, iré a tu casa a arreglarte y sin peros.- dijo y después salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa Ino nunca cambiara.- suspire y creo que ese era como el décimo suspiro que llevaba en solo dos horas.

….

Aun no entiendo como lo haces.- suspire, vaya, debía de poner este día, día de los suspiros.

Es mi secreto Sakura, así que no trates de averiguarlo.- me miró con burla y siguió caminando.- además dame crédito, hoy quedaste divina.

Y era verdad, llevaba puesto un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo y corto, con solo una manga. El vestido de ino era negro sin mangas y con un escote en V al igual que el mío, amabas estábamos maquilladas levemente, resaltado nuestros ojos y labios.

Nunca negare eso, siempre haces un trabajo impecable jajá.- reí luego de semanas por fin había soltado una risa y esta era totalmente sincera.

Ambas se ven muy hermosas, mami.- Suki-chan iba con un vestido rosa con algunas flores amarillas, su pelo recogido en dos coletas, en pocas palabras estaba muy linda.

Gracias Suki-chan, pero entre las tres tú eras las más linda.- dijo abrazándola.

Es verdad, pero será mejor que nos apuremos porque no me gustaría llegar tarde a la fiesta de mi bienvenida.- empecé a camina más rápido con la intensión de que ellas también lo hicieran, tarea algo difícil si tenemos en cuenta que ino y yo teníamos tacones algo altos.

¿Sakura?- oh por dios cuanta mala suerte puede uno tener en la vida.

Shion, ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos.- trate de sonar amable pero sabía que mi ceja derecha tenía un tic.

Es verdad, trate de buscarte pero no te encontré, estas hermosa ¿van a alguna fiesta?- preguntó mirándonos, voltee a ver a ino y la vi sorprendida pero no por Shion sino por mí.

Sí, es mi fiesta de bienvenida atrasada ¿quieres venir?- esta era mi oportunidad de hacerle ver a Naruto que ya me había enterado de todo.

¿No crees que será un poco incómodo que llegue sin invitación?- me miró esperando una repuesta al igual que ino, mi hija está muy ajena a la situación.

No, es mi fiesta después de todo y yo puedo invitar a quien yo quiera.- tenía que convencerla a como diera lugar.

Bien, las acompañare, después de todo Naruto-kun salió y no quería sentirme sola.- así que Naruto no le había dicho a donde iría, esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que creí.

….

¿No creen que las chicas se estén tardando? – preguntó un rubio mirando constantemente la puerta.

Deberías conocer ya a ino, siempre tiende a tardarse cuando de arreglarse se trata.- respondió un pelinegro a punto de perder el juicio, debido a que su amigo ya le había hecho la misma pregunta innumerable de veces.- si tan preocupado estas ve a buscarla.

Eso haré….- decía pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada de una rubia.

Amor.- camino hasta el pelinegro y lo besó en los labios.- siento haberme tardado tanto, es que en el camino sucedió algo.

¿Dónde está Sakura?- el rubio se acercó a ino en busca de una repuesta.

Acaba de entrar, tonto.- su amigo a veces sí que la exasperaba.- ¿Y Cómo está?

Hermosa…- murmuró y empezó a acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente, todo el mundo a su alrededor miro hacia la puerta y pudieron observar porque de la actitud del hokage.

Naruto-kun, amor, no sabías que era aquí a donde venías de haberlo sabido te hubiera convencido de traerme.- se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, detrás de él el resto observó a Sakura esperando alguna reacción, no encontrándola.

Es verdad Naruto, hace algunos días me encontré con Shion y me contó que son novios y que incluso están viviendo juntos, debiste de haberla invitado, Shion y yo nos llevamos bien y siendo que tiene una relación contigo más aun.- estaban sorprendidos, Sakura ya lo sabía, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que el rubio.

Sakura tiene razón, tenemos dos años de novios y son muy pocas las veces en que salgo contigo y tus amigos.- reclamó.

Y porque será…- solo algunos pudieron escuchar el susurro que lanzo ino.

Ino, esta vez no te metas en esto, así que ven.- la agarro de la cintura y la alejo lo más que podía de ellos.

Pero sasuke-kun, no puedo dejar a Sakura sola.- replicó tratando de soltarse del agarre.

Esta vez tendrás que hacerlo, esto es algo que solo ellos pueden arreglar.- la sostuvo más fuerte.

Amor, sabes que te amo, pero esta vez te quedaras sin sexo por un mes.- por culpa del tarado de Naruto él sufría, espera a que se queden solos lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

….

¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? Vamos chicos que empiece la fiesta.- nadie debía de darse cuenta que estaba triste, que tal vez su idea fue pésima.

Es verdad, todos a divertirnos.- gritó lee como siempre extra emocionado.

Todos trataban de actuar con normalidad pero aun así se notaba en el ambienta la tensión del momento, por lo cual decidí alejarme de ese par.

Por favor no me hagas preguntártelo, solo suéltalo de una vez chica.- me podía salvar de todos, porque eran discreto, pero ino era otra cosa.

No hay nada realmente importante que contar, tropecé con ella hace unos cuantos días, empezamos a hablar y me contó porque llegó aquí y de su relación de hace dos años con Naruto, eso fue todo.- explique dándole la menor importancia.

¿Y ahora son las mejores amigas?- preguntó alterada, por poco se hace escuchar por sobre el ruido de la música.

No estoy diciendo eso, por favor ino no hagas de esto algo más grande, me alegro que Naruto este con alguien y sea feliz, no debería eso de importar.- quería dejar el tema por la paz, pero como siempre mi amiga tenía otros planes.

A mi parecer no, pero ese es otro tema, Sakura se, cómo tu amiga, que cuando te guardas algo te hace muy mal, una vez hasta enfermaste sin contar que la última que vi hizo que te marcharas de konoha por 10 años, se sincera.- pidió y solo basto abrazarme para soltar todo.

Me duele ino, me duele mucho y no sé hasta ahora que fue lo que más me hirió, si fue lo de no contarme nada de nada aun sabiendo que soy su amiga y merecía saberlo o simplemente el hecho de que haya continuado su vida y yo solo sea un recuerdo, aunque sea egoísta de mi parte.- ya está, ¿eso era lo que quería? Pues hay esta, y esta vez no había nada que le ocultara.- es por eso que no quiero hablar del tema, es por eso que lo he estado evitando a todos, porque sé que a él lo golpearé y a ustedes les hubiera guardado rencor por no decirme antes para atenerme de lo que pudiera pasar.

Te juró que te lo iba a decir, pero Naruto pidió que le diéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo él mismo.- explicó pero yo no quería oír nada de eso.

Basta ino, justo ahora no quiero hablar de eso, si esto fue alguna venganza por irme sin avisar, está bien, pero agradecería si no me hablaran por unos cuantos días, por favor.- pedí, casi suplique que lo hicieran, y sin esperar respuesta me acerque a la improvisada barra y pedí que me sirvieran algo extra fuerte, esta noche me olvidaría hasta de mi existencia, sé que a mi hija, shizune-san la cuidara muy bien hoy.

¿Tratando de olvidar algo?- pregunto el tipo que atendía.

Algo parecido.- respondí sin ganas.

Tal vez yo te ayude a olvidar.- vaya, más que insinuarse para mi estaba siendo muy lanzado, aunque ahora que lo miro bien no está nada mal.

¿Y si te golpeo, no crees que sería mejor método para olvidar algo?- esa voz, esa molesta voz, porque rayos tenía que aparecer.

Discúlpeme hokage-sama, me retiro.- menudo estúpido, salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Te importaría no espantarme a mis posibles conquistas?- hice el ademan de pararme e irme pero él fue más rápido y me sostuvo por el brazo.

Llamas a eso conquista, si ese tipo solo quería pasar una noche contigo nada más.- o no, Naruto protector más yo con unos cuantos tragos encima= alteración total de mis sentidos, por lo tanto elevación de mi voz.

¿Y cuál es el problema? No te detuviste a pensar que yo también deseaba eso.- grité, la verdad me importaba poco si me escuchaban.

La verdad no pensé que fueras una de esas tipas que buscan un revolcón de una sola noche.- él también elevo su voz, a estas alturas todos nos estaban mirando, yo solo reaccione al momento para abofetearlo.

Eres un imbécil, un estúpido, ¡te odio Naruto!- me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.- y para que lo sepas, a mis 25 años ¡SOY VIRGEN!

Gracia por leer, espero su comentario...


	6. Capítulo 6: La llegada de los Ex

**Disculpen de verdad, no me fije que el capitulos se había subido con todos esos caracteres...sin más que decir, esta vez disfruten del capitulo...**

 **Capítulo 6: La llegada de los Ex.**

Desde ese día solo me he topado con ino, de eso hace una semana, de lo único que me arrepiento es de gritar a los cuatro vientos que aún sigo siendo virgen, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La verdad nunca pensé que Naruto tendría esa imagen de mí, eso aún me duele, pero nada me destrozo más que la noticia del embarazo de Shion. Eso fue lo último que pude aguantar, ya no podía estar ahí, había decidido marcharme pero tsunade-sama me detuvo, "se fuerte, no dejes que vean que te hacen daño" pero estaba llegando a mi limite y ella lo sabía.

Si no lo soportas más, dímelo, y juntas nos iremos y te prometo que no regresaremos.- eso fue lo que necesite para darme fuerzas a mí misma y todo gracias a su apoyo.

Estar en el trabajo era, junto a mi hija, lo que más me distraía para no pensar en él, para no sufrí y hundirme en una depresión. Tenía que continuar, cerrar el capítulo y continuar como él lo había hecho. Siempre pienso que fue mejor no haber tenido una relación con él, que soportar el perderlo después de tenerlo y saber junto a él, el sabor de la felicidad.

…...

Buenos días, tenemos permiso para que dejen pasar a estos individuos, decisión del hokage.- en la entrada de la villa, específicamente en la caseta de vigilancia, se podía observar a un ambu acompañado de tres hombres amordazados y con la cabeza cubierta.

¿Criminales?- preguntaron algo dudosos, a los tres hombres se les veía moretones, cortes y la ropa tenía incluso un poco de sangre.

Más bien diría que se metieron con la persona equivocada.- "esta es la misión más estúpida que hubiera tenido, juro que te mataré Naruto-kun.

Pueden pasar, todos los papeles están en orden.-les permitió el paso y el ambu, que no es otro que Sai, empezó a tironearlos a los tres prisioneros rumbo a la torre del hokage.

…...

¿Estás seguro Gaara?- preguntó una rubia, mirando al pelirrojo.

Si, el solo hecho de que un ambu haya llegado a mi oficina preguntando que si de verdad tuve alguna relación con Sakura, me hace pensar que Sakura ha vuelto a konoha y que Naruto es un tarado.- explicó.

De eso no hay duda.- afirmó Temari, ambos estaban de camino a konoha, por algunos tratados, pero también para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Aceleremos, no nos queda mucho por llegar.- ordenó recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermana.

…...

Jura por kami-sama que esta vez Sakura te va a matar, Naruto.- el aludido solo temblaba del miedo.

Lo hiciste a posta ¿verdad Sai?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo mal.

Claro, esta es mi venganza por haberme mandado a esta estúpida misión, casi por tu culpa el kazakage-sama me mata por andar de metido.- no tenía vergüenza alguna decir la verdad.

¿Gaara? ¿Porque gaara intentaría matarte por eso? Él no tiene nada que ver.- Sasuke fue el que hablo, debido a que el hokage, Kakashi y shikamaru estaban muy ocupados observando a los prisioneros.

Pues verán, sakurita también estuvo de novia del kazakage y déjenme decirles que él fue el primero.- explicó mostrando como siempre su sonrisa falsa.

¿Qué gaara que? Como se atreve…- estaba furioso porque si Sakura tenía una relación con él era porque paso algún tiempo en Suna y él muy idiota no le dijo nada.- ese sin ceja Ò.Ó

Hmp! Algo había en ese kazakage que nunca me cuadro, mira que ser novio de Sakura.- no estaba tan furioso como Naruto pero si lo estaba, nadie tocaba lo más preciado que tenía el equipo 7.

Pues yo creo que Sakura es lo bastante mayorcita para tener una relación con la persona que ella quiera, después de todo ella algún día se casara y ninguno evitara que lo haga, ella merece ser feliz.- y sonrió algo que al resto les dio mala espina.

…Hace 1 hora….

Si eso fue lo que escuche, un ambu trajo a tres prisioneros.- escuche murmullos cerca de mí, pero no hice caso.

No se les veía el rostro pero escuche que no eran criminales sino que se metieron con la persona equivocada, además que era por orden directa del hokage.- explicó una de las tantas viejitas que estaban de chusmas.

Pues fíjate que yo me entere que fue porque tuvieron una relación con alguien cercano al hokage.- siguió el cuento otra.

A mí se me hace que fue por venganza, pero en fin eso se sabrá después, hay otro chisme que sé que no saben.- todas gritaron al mismo tiempo que lo soltará ya.- pues pase por la entrada de la villa y vi llegar al kazakage-sama junto a su hermana, ambos se veían muy serios.

¿Crees que tenga algo ver con los prisioneros?- preguntó otra de lo más curiosa.

No lo sé, pero talvez así sea, después de todo el kazakage-sama tenía mucho que no venía a konoha y ahora de la nada lo hace.- contestó haciéndose la misteriosa.

"Un momento….tres prisioneros, orden directa del hokage e incluso gaara está aquí…espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando"- me dirigí a la salía no antes de escuchar el ultimo comentario de la anciana metiche.

Saben los tres hombres que llevaban se veían muy maltratados y golpeados, tenían muchas heridas.- juro que sí alguna de esas personas era alguien conocido, mataría a Naruto sin importarme nada.

….Volviendo al tiempo actual…..

Pues yo creo que Sakura es lo bastante mayorcita para tener una relación con la persona que ella quiera, después de todo ella algún día se casara y ninguno evitara que lo hago, ella merece ser feliz.- y sonrió algo que al resto les dio mala espina.

O.O ¿Qué es esto?- pregunte desde la ventana, lugar por donde había entrado a la oficina del hokage.

Saku…Sakura-cchannn.- lo miré y vi el miedo en cada uno de sus poros.

Sakura….- voltee hacia la voz casi moribunda que me había llamado.

Kei-kun, Takeshi-kun, Tai-kun ¿Están bien?- la vieja tenía razón los tres estaban en un estado lamentable.- ¿Se puede saber que les hicieron?

Sai, él los golpeos.- reaccionó rápido el rubio.

Por orden directa del hokage, sin ella sabes muy bien que un ambu no puede atacar a un inocente.- vaya manera de salir del problema.

Ò.Ó TE MATARÉ….- me acerque a él y lo golpee como nunca lo había hecho antes en mi vida, desde que lo llevó conociendo.- es que acaso no tienes sentido común, no sé cómo rayos se te ocurren este tipo de cosas, pero ya me cansé está vez llegaste muy lejos, no quiero volver a verte. Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme a llevarlos a mi casa ahí los curaré.

Hai!- acepto y entre los dos fuimos rumbo a mi casa con los tres lesionados.

Esta vez Naruto, te tendrás que pasar días en el hospital para sanar, Sakura no te curara e ino tampoco lo hará si se entera de esto.- miró a su amigo y hasta lastima sintió por el pobre.- cuando Sakura te gritó que era virgen tuviste que haber detenido esta absurda misión, y si hubieras esperado la explicación de Sakura, el día que llegó, te hubieras enterado que Suki-chan no es hija de ella…Naruto, Naruto, ahora tienes a tres, quizás cuatros, chicos que están locos por Sakura aquí muy cerca de ella, sin contar que tu novia esta embaraza.

¿Crees que puedo tener más mala suerte en esta vida?- preguntó con dificultad.

Siendo tú, si, puedes tener aún más.- le respondió para luego ayudarlo a caminar y así poder llegar al hospital.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara y dejen sus comentarios... XD nos vemos**


	7. Capítulo 7: Mi historia con ellos

**Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7: Mi historia con ellos.**

…...

A veces las personas hacen cosas sin pensar cuando algo que quieren se ve amenazado.- fruncí el ceño, de verdad creía que así me iba a convencer de perdonarlo.

Lo apreció mucho sensei, pero en esto no se meta, él no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida cuando él ya tiene una con alguien más.- ya no soportaba esta situación, esta vez sí que había llegado lejos.

Bien, tampoco deseo que me golpees ¿Cómo están?- preguntó mirando a los ahora inconscientes chicos.

Están mejor, solo unas cuantas costillas rotas, nada que no pueda curar.- salí de la habitación y fui directo a la cocina.

¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó sentándose.

 _Si tiene tiempo, si me gustaría.- me senté a un lado de él y proseguí.- después de irme de konoha sin rumbo fijo, me dedique a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, no sabía qué hacer y sin saber cómo luego de meses de deambular llegué a Suna._

 _Hay fui recibida como un héroe aunque no me sentía como tal, después de todo más fueron las pérdidas que tuve en esa guerra que las ganancias aun así acepte el trato que me daban en la Arena. Me hice amiga de todos pero aún más de Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, nuestra amistad nunca antes fue mejor que en ese tiempo que estuve con ellos._

 _Sin darme cuenta pasó un año, tras el cual me hice más cercana a Gaara al punto en que iniciamos una relación la cual duro un año, teníamos planes incluso de casarnos ¿Puede creerlo? Lo amé mucho, Kakashi-sensei, pero sentía que me faltaba algo, lo cual llevó al terminó de la relación, aun así seguimos siendo amigos. Nuestra relación duro 2 años, mi estadía en Suna 3. Nunca llegamos tener relaciones por el simple hecho de que en Suna hay una regla que lo impide, estuvimos a punto varias veces.- contar eso me hubiera provocado un sonrojo pero ahora ya no, creo que era a que aún estaba enfadada con lo ocurrido._

 _Después de abandonar Suna decidir ir en aldea en aldea para ayudar a las personas que se vieron afectadas por la guerra, cure a tantas personas en todo ese tiempo que no soy capaz de recordar un número exacto, fue hasta que llegue al país del trueno donde conocí a Kei-kun, mí segundo novio, él fue unas de las personas que cure, entablamos una conversación que nos llevó a nuestra primera cita hasta que se dio una relación, él es jounin de la aldea así que era inevitable vernos casi todos los días._

 _Pero no me quede más de un año, decidí irme cuando vi que allí ya no me necesitaban como en un principio, así fue como esa relación terminó a los 8 meses de haber empezado, quise mucho a Kei-kun, pero no más que gaara y que a la otra persona que ya sabes._

 _De ahí mi otro destino fue luego de 3 meses, llegue al país de la Roca, donde conocí a Takeshi-kun, él era el encargado de guiarme en toda mi estadía en el país, como supondrás la convivencia fue casi obligatoria, yo no quería tener alguna relación, pero takeshi-kun supo exactamente cómo conquistarme, los detalles, las salidas y sin darme cuenta nos hicimos novios, pero al igual que con Kei-kun no pase tanto tiempo hay, por lo que solo duro un año, nada más._

¡Vaya! Y pensar que el tarado piensa otra cosa.- dijo por lo bajo.

Ni lo menciones, me decepciona la mala opinión que tiene de mí, acaso de verdad tengo pinta de ser una fulana, o yo le he dado material para que lo crea.- creo que he vuelto a enfadarme.

Por favor sigue con la historia.- pidió, creo que piensa que lo golpeare.

Bien, como ya debes de saber al último que conocí fue Tai-kun, él es ninja-médico de la aldea oculta en la cascada, trabajamos juntos e incluso ambos atendimos a Suzuki-san, la madre de Suki-chan, ella nos tomó mucho cariño a ambos y nos pidió que si le pasara algo nos hiciéramos cargo de Suki-chan.-Continúe

 _Tai-kun fue como algo mágico, en él veía más que solo una pareja, era mi amigo, mi confidente, él podía confiar ciegamente y sabía que no me iba a fallar. Nuestra relación empezó y era feliz, vi la posibilidad de olvidarme de Naruto y hacer mi vida, eso se acrecentó cuando nació Suki-chan y Suzuki-san murió, ambos nos hicimos cargo de ella, éramos un desastre._

Aun así fui muy feliz esos días, Suki-chan cumplió un año y mi relación con Tai iba de maravilla, incluso Suki-chan lo recuerda y lo quiere, pero…- mire mi taza de té recordando

No me gusta ese pero.- sinceramente a mí no mucho, pensé.

Me tuve que separar de él, tsunade-sama cayó enferma de gravedad y era la única que podía ir a auxiliarla, a parte Tai se volvió algo posesivo con el tiempo, así que aproveche la oportunidad y decidir irme no sin antes dejar de forma legal que la única con derecho sobre Suki-chan era yo, pasó el tiempo y finalmente llegue aquí, me separe de tsunade-sama hace un año cuando se recuperó totalmente, ese año lo pase en la aldea de las olas, fin, esa es toda mi historia.- lo mire esperando por si tenía preguntas.

De todos ¿Con quién fuiste más feliz?- preguntó.

Si le soy sincera con Gaara, fue los mejores años que pase, aunque eso no quiere decir que con lo demás no lo disfrute.- sonreí la verdad esos años no fueron tan malos.

Aun así te diste cuenta de quien de verdad amabas con todas tus fuerzas.- más que preguntarlo afirmó lo que ambos sabíamos que era verdad.

Sí, ahora creo que hacerlo es una estupidez, es por eso que decidí cerrar ese capítulo y continuar mi vida.- le confié, después de todo Kakashi-sensei ha sido para mí un padre.

La vida siempre te pondrá trabas, Sakura, solo no te rindas sin dar la batalla hasta el final.- aconsejo.

Eso fue antes de saber que su novia estaba embarazada.- le recordé.

Solo te diré una cosa, nada es lo que parece.- dijo, porque siempre andaba de misterioso? Pero yo solo respondí….

Eso lo veremos.- ya no quería hablar más del tema.

…...

Por fin, despiertas- preguntó uno de los tantos hombres que se encontraban en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital, al ver al rubio moverse.

Considerando que todas las chicas de alguna misteriosa manera se enteraron de lo que pasó, por lo cual ninguna me quiso curar, estoy relativamente bien, gracias por preguntar.- respondió con voz rasposa la persona que reposaba en una de las camas.

Da gracias a kami-sama, de que te hayan dejado que estuvieras internado en este hospital, considerando lo que hiciste Dobe.- esta vez hablo una persona a su lado derecho.

Soy el hokage, no tienes por qué seguir recordando la estupidez que cometí.- gruño

Sabes que como tu amigo no lo haría, pero como novio de una de las chicas que tú enfadaste y por lo cual también hiciste que se enfadara conmigo, créeme que lo seguiré haciendo, hasta que salgamos de este maldito hospital.- trato de golpearlo pero ni siquiera se logró mover.

Yo ni siquiera sé porque también la agarraron con nosotros, no sabía de tu estúpido plan si no te hubiera detenido y así no estaríamos internados.- casi un gruñido, se podía sentir el aura maligna que rodea al peli marrón.

No es mi culpa, fue culpa de Sai, después de todo él fue quien los golpeos, yo no le dije que lo hiciera.- defendió.

Y él lo hizo por tu culpa, como un modo de venganza por tan estúpida misión lo habías enviado, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- una voz con algo de aburrimiento intervino en la conversación, pero en eso el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo.

¡Vaya! Me sorprende que todos hayan sido víctimas de la estupidez de su amigo, todos tienen costillas, brazos y piernas con fractura y hasta rotos, sin contar los hematomas, contusiones, y severas lesiones en el cráneo, están vivos de milagro.- una pelinegra los miraba con burla.

Shizune-neechan no seas mala, con tu chacra curativo quedamosmo nuevos.- intento persuadir, pero eso claramente no iba a funcionar.

Lo siento hokage-sama, pero si lo hago tsunade me hará algo peor de lo que ustedes están padeciendo ahora, pero tranquilos mientras se recuperan yo seré las encargadas de ustedes por lo que.- a todos esto les dio mala espina y la sonrisa siniestra que les dio solo hizo que aumentara.- solo serán pocas torturas, horribles, pero pocas y al final del día le agradecerán a kami por soy yo y no tsunade-sama la que está aquí con ustedes.

…...

Afuera del hospital….

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- las personas que pasaron cerca de allí salieron corriendo despavoridas, esos gritos parecían ser de personas que no la estaban pasando bien.

Música para mis oídos, Shizune hará un gran trabajo chicas, se los puedo asegurar.- una rubia con enormes pechos se encontraba tomado una bebida refrescante mientras tomaba el sol en bikini, a su lado se encontraban las mujeres responsables del estado de los hombres, estas también estaban en bikinis.

Sabía que podía confiar en usted tsunade-sama.- la mujer más cerna hablo, y por lo que se lograba ver, debajo de un sombrero, era un mechón de su pelo, el cual era rosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios...nos leemos pronto... XD**


	8. Capítulo 8: El Beso

Aqui les traigo un capitulo nuevo, disfrutenlo...

 **Capítulo 8: El beso**

Siempre pensé y supe con certeza que los problemas nunca vienen solos, si no que traen otros muchos peores así como las consecuencias de cada uno de ellos. También sabía desde bastante tiempo atrás que mis problemas tenían nombres y apellidos y es que cada uno de ellos de alguna forman siempre terminan siendo provocados por uno o incluso ambos miembros del equipo del cual formaba parte desde que me gradué de genin.

Si alguien se hubiese compadecido de mí en ese momento y me habrían dicho que las cosas resultarían así en mi vida por culpa de esos tarados, nunca hubiera estado emocionada de ser incluida en el equipo 7.

Lo cual es una gran tontería, y esto es por lo que ahora estoy viviendo gracias a esos tontos que tengo como compañeros, mi vida no podía estar más complicada y es que no solo se conformaron con traer, golpeados, a mis ex, si no que su estupidez puso en alerta a uno que de cierta manera tuvo en mi más influencia y significado, ahora me encontraba frente a frente a esa persona y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

¿Me dejarías pasar?- bien podía decir no o incluso cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo por la de atrás, pero eso sería ponerme en evidencia, así que forcé una sonrisa y lo deje pasar.- francamente no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

No tienes por qué pensar en algo, lo que hizo Naruto fue la mayor estupidez de su vida, ya me estoy encargando de eso, no tenías por qué venir hasta aquí siendo que eres un kage.- nos sentamos y puedo decir con seguridad que ambos estábamos tensos.

Es verdad, pero quería comprobarlo por mí mismo que habías vuelto.- una parte de mí solo quería que se fuera, como dije mi vida ya estaba bastante complicada, pero otra no quería que lo hiciera, solo quería que él estuviera conmigo, de alguna manera él podía hacer que me olvidara de Naruto para siempre.

Bastaba con un pergamino.- repliqué, admito que fue un impulso el responderle de esa manera, pero luego pensaría en eso.- mi vida desde que regrese no ha sido fácil, y ahora solo se a complica….

La propuesta que te hice hace algunos años sigue en pie.- lo mire atónita, qué pasaba con él, no podía hacerme esto.

¿Qué?- el impulso pudo más que yo nuevamente, pero él sabía que no era una pregunta a la ligera.

Alguna vez te dije, que talvez cuando volvieras no sentirías a konoha como tu hogar, sé que suena duro pero estoy seguro que eso es lo que te pasa.- lo recordaba pero también recordaba mi repuesta.

Pase lo que pase konoha siempre es y será mi hogar por más complicada que sea mi vida en ella, no puedes pedirme que olvide eso así de fácil.- estaba a poco distancia de enojarme, y eso no iba a servir de mucho debido a que nunca en mi vida lo había golpeado por muy enfadada con él estuviera, simplemente no podía, pero enojada no iba a pensar coherentemente y solo lo lastimaría con palabras.- será mejor que te vayas.

¿Por qué? apenas he llegado- replicó.- no estoy aquí para incomodarte con mi presencia.

Pero lo haces, no solo estas tú en konoha, están otros que también formaron parte de mi vida, no te echo la culpa pero quisiera que te fueras y me dejaras pensar, si no podría hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiré.- expliqué pero él no me hizo caso, simplemente se acercó a mí y me abrazo, yo, yo no hice más que corresponderle.

Lo siento, pero esta vez no dejare que te marches de mi vida nuevamente.- esa frase siempre la quise escuchar, pero no de la persona que en este momento me tenía entre sus brazos.

…...

Se puede saber a dónde vas.- se podía ver a varias personas en una habitación de lo que parecía un hospital, ahí se apreciaba aun rubio tratando de salir por la ventana de dicha habitación.

Me largo, tengo que hablar con Sakura-chan y pedirle disculpa, desde aquí no podré hacerlo.- sin más explicó.

Crees que Sakura tan siquiera te escuchará, lo más que hará será enviarte nuevamente al hospital con nuevas fracturas.- el rostros de los que yacían en las camas no eran para nada amigables y no era para tanto, pues ellos todavía no eran capaces de mover un dedo sin que le dolieras horrores, claro que eso nunca lo admitirían por ser hombres y ninjas de élite.

Esa mis queridos amigos es la ventaja de tener a un demonio de cola dentro de ti, por más que te destrocen terminaras siendo curado por él, lentamente no por completo pero curado al fin.- saltó de la ventana sin notar las miradas asesinas que dejo su partida.

…...

Toc-toc

Iré a ver quién es.- avise alejándome de él.- ¿Naruto?

El mismo que viste y calza, ¿me dejarías pasar?- preguntó con su mejor cara de culpable, me dio lastima, sobre todo porque aún tenía un brazo enyesado.

No creo que sea buen momento, además si crees que te perdonaré así de fácil que te metieras en mi vida, estas muy equivocado.- estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero él me empujo y entro.

¿Gaara? Es por eso que no me querías dejar pasar, ahora también te reúnes en secreto con él, ¿Qué más ocultas Sakura?- exigió saber pero yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar por él y menos en mi casa.

¡Piensa lo que quieras, es mi vida y mi casa asi que hago lo que yo quiera!.- grité.- ¡ahora largo de mi casa!

¡No me iré hasta haber hablado contigo!- vaya otra vez andamos con los gritos, por un momento deje de sentir la presencia de gaara, lo busque con la mirada y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba ni cerca de la casa.

¡Ves lo que haces! ¡Hiciste que gaara se fuera!- culpé y vaya que el nivel de enfado iba en aumento.

Discúlpame por arruinar un momento de reencuentro con otro de tus más preciados amantes, sabes que por mi muy bien se pueden ir a la mierda todos ellos.-eso es lo que piensa ahora si conocerá la furia de Sakura Haruno.

No tenías ningún derecho de hacerlo porque él que debería de irse a la mismísima mierda eres tú.- estaba lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlo en el pecho asi que eso hice, aunque no con tanta fuerza como habría querido.

Como respuesta a toda esta estúpida y ridícula pelea, él no dudo en besarme y vaya que él muy idiota sabe hacerlo. Trate de resistirme, de empujarlo pero fue inútil y solo pude hacer no más que rendirme a ese beso, que aunque trate de negarlo, estaba esperándolo desde que he vuelto a konoha.

Pero fuera de todo lo que yo alguna vez había deseado, estaba el hecho de que esto no podía pasar, y tampoco se podía repetir.

¡Aléjate!- grite empujándolo para inmediatamente darle una abofeteada.- largo de mi casa

¿Qué? He hecho algo mal, porque no me vengas con alguna estúpida excusa, te bese y tu correspondiste el beso, no mientas.- reprochó tratando de acercarse, pero yo instintivamente daba un paso atrás.- no hagas esto Sakura.

¿Qué no haga que?- pregunté, sabia de que hablaba pero no lo iba a admitir.- será mejor que te vayas, no son horas para estar en una casa ajena.

No me iré hasta que me des una respuesta ¿Qué sientes por mí?- preguntó otra vez tratando de acercarse.

Nada, eso es lo querías escuchar, yo por ti no siento nada, Naruto, vete.- no podía mirarlo a la cara, por dios ante él era la peor mentirosa del mundo, era pésima.

Nunca fuiste buena mintiendo Sakura, me responderás por las buenas o tal vez otro beso te haga hablar.- dios, porque era tan cruel conmigo.

Vete Naruto, vete por favor.- suplique, era lo último que me quedaba por hacer.

Está bien, veo que para ti ha sido suficiente por hoy, pero no esperes que me quede tranquilo después de lo que paso hoy.- advirtió finalmente marchándose de mi casa.

Yo no creo eso Naruto, pero por el bien de los dos será mejor que no insistas.- susurre, en algún momento me volveré loca.

…...

se que es corto pero espero que les haya gustado...comente XD


	9. Capítulo 9: Mi desición

**siento el retraso...pero aquí tienen el capitulo nuevo**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia si es mia...NO AL PLAGIO..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Mi decisión…**

Tres días después, en una oficina del hospital central de konoha…

Y eso fue lo que paso, ino no sé qué hacer, esto me está volviendo loca.- confesé.

Tú lo amas y estoy segura que él te ama a ti. Los dos son unos idiotas sin están tratando de ocultar algo que es tan obvio ante todos. Aunque por lo que dices Naruto está llegando a su límite.- por más razones que ino tuviera, yo no quería creerlo.

Lo mío con Naruto jamás será una realidad, eso nunca pasará, prácticamente está prohibido.- replique.

¿Prohibido? Pero si ambos se mueren por el otro, juraría que ninguno podría vivir sin el otro.- dijo enojada.

Eso no es verdad, yo estuve perfectamente bien los últimos 10 años, me costó, no lo negaré, pero lo hice y aquí estoy perfectamente.- ino podía ser tan irracional muchas veces que lograba fastidiarme.

Sí, no me digas, porque lo que yo veo Sakura es que estas sola y te noto triste muchas veces.- por algo era mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que todo me estaba irritando de verdad a este punto de nuestra conversación.

Basta ino, Naruto y yo simplemente no podemos estar juntos, él está comprometido y su prometida está embarazada, nunca sería la culpable de separar a un niño de su padre.- baje la mirada, esto me dolía aún más de lo que pensé.

Eso no lo harías, que tú y Naruto estuvieran juntos no significa que él dejaría de lado su responsabilidad para con su hijo, así que eso no es excusa.- explicó abrazándola.

Aun así no quiero que eso pase, yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, además tengo a Suki-chan, no creo que sea un buen ejemplo para ella, por lo tanto no me acercaré a Naruto ni por error.- suspiré y pude ver claramente que ino dejaría el tema, por ahora.

…...

En la oficina del hokage se podía observar a un grupo de hombres sentados formando un círculo, alrededor de lo que parecía una fogata provocada por uno de ellos.

Y eso fue lo que paso…- estaba frustrado, por todo, la actitud de Sakura-chan, por mi vida, como ya, dije por todo.

Puedes estar seguro de que ahora Sakura te evitará más que nunca, así que prepárate.- aviso un sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

Esta vez Sakura me decepciono un poco.- suspiró Kakashi.

¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó un Naruto confundido.

Pensé que te golpearía más fuerte, no es lo que yo le he ensañado para defenderse de hombres como tú.- lo señaló y todos pudieron observar que se estaba burlando del rubio.

Gracias por confiar en mi Kakashi-sensei, para la próxima se lo recordaré a Sakura-chan.- entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con enojo.

Pues yo creo que esta vez la has cagado más de la cuenta.-opinó Sai sin mirarlo debido a que estaba leyendo un libro cuyo título rezaba "10 pasos para arruinar todo con una mujer".

No creas que no lo sé.- vaya sí que lo sabía.

Yo creo que Sakura lo que está haciendo es alejándose de un hombre comprometido y que además dicha prometida está embarazada de él.- recordó shikamaru.

Con amigos como ustedes para qué quiero enemigos.- reprocho con enorme puchero.

Somos realistas, lo cual tú deberías de ser. Estás comprometido y Sakura por nada del mundo dejara eso de lado.- esta vez quien habló fue sasuke.

Pues a mí no me importa, no la perderé de nuevo y menos por culpa de lo que ustedes llaman mi vida, hablaré con Shion.- estaba decidido.

No tomes una decisión apresuradamente, todos dimos nuestra opinión cuando Shion llego a konoha y tú ignoraste todas ellas, por lo cual ahora no te precipites.- sentí su mano en mi hombro así como un apretón en señal de apoyo de parte de shikamaru.

Además que Sakura no te aceptara, aunque hayas dejado a Shion.- dijo sasuke.

Por lo cual lo único que puedes hacer es esperar y veras que ella será la que venga a verte.- mencionó Kakashi.

Por esta vez les haré caso a todos ustedes.- solo por ahora.

Que creen que hacen?.- una voz habló desde la puerta.

Sakura-chan.- vaya que eso fue rápido.

Jajaja debieron de ver sus caras, están tan asustados que tiemblan..- que está pasando...

Ino, basta ya. Le provocaras un infarto.- asi que eso era, maldita ino.

¿No te enojes, ahora que es lo que hacen? Y de quien fue la idea de hacer una fogata en medio de la oficina y en pleno día.- Vaya que era chismosa.

Cosas oficiales de konoha, no es tu asunto.- espeté.

Y yo que venía con buenas intenciones a contarte algo sumamente importante y que además está relacionado con Sakura...- vuelvo a repetir maldita ino, sabe muy bien captar mi atención.

Si no quieres que tu Sasuke.-kun este en una misión, digamos que dure más de 1 año, será mejor que digas lo que tienes que decir.- amenace, y pude notar que sasuke me mataba con la mirada.

Eso se llama abuso de poder, pero como estoy de buenas te contare todo de una vez.- se sentó y me miró directamente.- Sakura esta, gracias a ti, sumamente confundida. Tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados, te puedo decir con seguridad que te ama, no creo que haya dejado de hacerlo, pero estás comprometido y tu Shion está embarazada, por lo cual Sakura ni se acercará a ti, puedes estar seguro.

O.O puedo solucionarlo, dejaré a Shion...- Trate de explicarlo pero me interrumpió.

Eso sería un gran error, ella no estaría feliz por eso, piensa en algo más. Pero recuerda que Sakura no esperará por siempre, tiene muchos pretendientes y lo sabes, también recuerda que te cuento todo esto porque quiero que Sakura sea feliz, pero si no es contigo, me dará igual.- dijo y se marchó no sin antes golpearme.

…...

No puedes pretender que vaya yo a hacer eso, hazlo tú si tanto apuro tienes.- dije ya bastante cansada con su insistencia.

Pero solo tienes que ir llevarle estos documentos, ya te dije que no puedo.- estoy a punto de golpearla por amor a kami-sama.

Por kami tsunade-sama ve tú, yo también ando un poco ocupada.- replique.

Tu misma lo has dicho, solo estas "un poco ocupada", por el contrario yo lo estoy bastante así que ve, entre más rápido vayas más rápido podrás ir a casa.- explicó para tratar de convencerme, cosa que logró.

Esta bien, lo hago solo porque tengo muchas ganas de ver a Shina-chan, y asi podre ver también el estado de todos los chicos.- me despedí sin siquiera verla, iba rumbo al lugar que no quería pisar en todo el mundo.

…...

Esa ino, cada vez está más pesada que antes, no sé cómo la soportas Teme.- volteo a verlo para darme cuenta que está en una esquina deprimido.

Con dificultad, te lo digo Naruto, solo hay dos personas con las que siempre admitiré la derrota.- me dijo.

¿Y cuáles son esas personas?- preguntó antes que yo Kakashi-sensei.

En primer lugar y dudo mucho que alguien la quite de ahí, esta Sakura.- súbitamente tembló y a todos nos dio un escalofrío, al parecer ninguno era ganador ante ella.

¿Y la segunda?- pregunte intuyendo de quien hablaba.

Ino, porque déjame decirte algo dobe, las mujeres, aunque no sea así, siempre tienen la razón de alguna forma.- dijo solemne y todo quedamos en un silencio de compresión.

¿Quién se murió que todos parecen algo perturbados?- preguntó entrando Sakura a la oficina.

Si eres tu ino, ya basta ya no es para nada gracioso.- recrimine.

¿De qué hablas? Los golpes te dejaron más tarado que antes.- dijo acercándose.

Jajaja muy chistosa, pero ya disipa el jutsu, no puedo creer que aun sigas con eso, ya te dije lo que haré, no insistas.- la fulmine con la mirada al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a ella.

Ya deja de hacer el ridículo, ten esto te lo manda tsunade-sama, no pudo traerlo ella porque….- la interrumpí.

Quieres dejar ya de comportarte de esta forma, de verdad no sé cómo te soporta el teme, ya te dije que hablaría con Shion y la dejaría pero que no abandonaría a mi hijo nunca.- espeté.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **espero que les gustara el capítulo...**


	10. Capitulo 10: No te acerques

**de verdad siento la demora, pero aqui tienen el capitulo nuevo, disfrutenlo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: No te acerques….**

¿¡Qué tú que!?- gritó mirándome asombrada pero a la vez enojada y algo decepcionada, la verdad en su rostro se veían muchas emociones juntas.

Sakura, estas algo torpe hoy, se te olvidaron estos papeles de tsunade-sama.- voltee hacia la puerta y vi en ella a ino, por lo que entonces quien está al frente de mi es la verdadera Sakura.

Como puedes si quiera pensar en algo así, es que te has vuelto loco.- volvió a gritar.

Sa…Sakura-cchannn puedo explicarlo.- trate de acercarme pero se alejó inmediatamente de mí.

No quiero escuchar nada de ti, primero me insultas y me dices que soy ino y ahora sales con eso, ¿Qué pretendes Naruto? Que después de aquel beso estaré contigo así sin más y que seré la causante de las desgracias de un niño que ni siquiera ha nacido.- estaba seguro que esta vez estaba más que frito.- toma, estos son los papeles que tsunade-sama me pidió que trajera, me marcho.

Uhhh esta vez Naruto, esta vez las has cagado a lo grande…-ino se acercó y me abrazo.- no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos.

¿Cómo?- pregunté.

Pues eso déjamelo a mí, porque así como lo vez a Sakura en el fondo le gusto un poco la idea de que abandonaras todo por ella, claro que por ser muy buena no lo aceptara, pero ella te ama.- me aseguró.- tú y todos ustedes, cuerda de flojos, lo único que tienen que hacer es deshacerse poco a poco de los ex de Sakura.

¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos sin morir en el intento en manos de Sakura?- preguntó Sai.

Fácil, asustándolos tanto, pero tanto que ni siquiera tengan el valor de decirle a Sakura, además que no sabrán que son ustedes, eso chicos es su trabajo, no fallen y recuerden que el enemigo número 1 es Gaara.- menciono y seguidamente se fue.

Bien, shikamaru traza una estrategia.- ordené mirándolo.

Ya la tengo, será un poco difícil.- dijo.

¿Por qué será así?- pregunto sasuke.

Porque necesitaremos la ayuda de dos chicas y una de ellas es Sakura.- menciono.

¿Cómo pretendes que eso pase?- estaba loco si cree que le diré a Sakura.

No seas tarado, Sakura no sabrá nada…-explicó acercándose a un pizarrón para empezar a escribir la estrategias.

…...

Ese estúpido Naruto, mira que pensar realmente en dejar a su novia y de paso dejarla embarazada, no puedo creerlo…- estaba sentada en mi sala viendo a la nada.

Mami, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Shina-chan mirándome preocupada.

Claro que si cariño, solo estaba un poco pensativa nada más.- explique sonriéndole, mi hija era tan linda.

Bien, porque quiero ir a comer helado, el señor Naruto me invito y yo dije que si.- contó mientras volvía a dibujar en su libreta.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te invito a comer helado, cariño?- pregunte.

Hoy, fue a la academia y me invito. Claro que hay algunos niños que escucharon y también tuvo que invitarlos a ellos, ya sabes él es el hokage.- explicó sin dejar de dibujar.

Estoy algo cansada cariño, ¿no te importa no ir?- no quería verlo, tenía que inventar algo.

Ni de broma mami, quiero ir, no todos los días el hokage te invita a comer helado.- me replico la condena chamaca.

Está bien, ven vamos a arreglarte para que puedas ir.- dije cargándola para llevarla al baño.

…...

Hola señor Naruto.- saludo la pequeña niña, iba muy linda pero mi atención no pudo evitar desviarse a la persona que la acompañaba, su madre.

Hola Suki-chan, estas muy linda como tu madre.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias.- agradeció y de inmediato entro en la heladería donde estaban los demás mocosos.

Alagarme no cambiará nada, Naruto.- dijo para luego ignorarme y entrar.

Ufff, espero que tu plan funcione shikamaru, si no seré hombre muerto.- talvez ni siquiera quede restos de mi después de que Sakura acabe conmigo.- como dice shikamaru, esto es problemático.

…...

¿Están listos?- preguntó haciendo una pose militar.

¡Hai!- respondieron los demás.

Entonces que empiece el plan.- avisó y de inmediato todos se dispersaron. ….

Señor no puede entrar en ese estado a este establecimiento donde hay niños.- le pidió tratando de sacarlo.

¡NO! USTED NO ES MI DUEÑO…hip…SI YO QUIERO ENTRAR ENTRO Y PUNTO.- gritaba como loco apartando de un empujo al encargado para entrar libremente a la heladería.

Mami, ¿ese no es Kei-kun?- preguntó acercándose, parecía tener miedo.

Si es, parece muy borracho, siempre ha tenido problemas con la bebida.- alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba a él.

¡SAKURA! ERES EL AMOR DE….hip….MI VIDA….hip…- seguía gritando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Kei-kun, se supone que prometiste no beber, ¿Por qué los has hecho?- estaba empezando a enfadarse, porque una cosa que verdaderamente odiaba era que rompieran las promesas.

Sipi, pero quería celebrar que…hip…que has vuelto a aparecer en mi vida.- explicó, o trato.

Eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho, me habías prometido que no volverías a beber alcohol en todo tu vida y lo acabas de hacer.- espeto para luego marcharse.

Espera bombón, no puedes irte sin darme un beso de despedida.- dijo agarrándola del brazo mientras trataba de forzarla a darle un beso.

Será mejor que la sueltes ahora mismo si no quieres que te mate.- la voz se escuchó desde atrás de Sakura, proveniente de un rubio enojado.

Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer con mi mujer.- dijo sin mirarlo siquiera.

Aquí la única que puede opinar soy yo, y sabes que Kei-kun te puedes ir a la mismísima mierda, no quiero que te acerques a mi ¡SHAYONARA!- lo golpeo y se acercó a Naruto con una sonrisa.- vamos Naruto, aquí ya está apestando un poco.

Claro Sakura-chan, niños ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos por ramen?- preguntó sonriendo también, después de todo, Sakura se había acercado a él por voluntad.

¡Hai!- gritaron con entusiasmo.

…...

Primera parte del plan: completada con éxito.- anunció un encapuchado.

Quien diría que esa era su debilidad, fue muy fácil sustituir su jugo por alcohol.- comentó sonriendo burlonamente.

Quedo hecho polvo, pobre, Sakura le ha dado con todo, ¿lo llevamos al hospital?- pregunto viendo al pobre moribundo.

No, déjalo, después de todo hay que ver los detalles del próximo plan.- dijo desapareciendo al igual que el resto.

…...

….Al día siguiente….

Naruto, ten, esto te lo manda tsunade-sama, debes firmarlos ahora, los necesito.- me acerque y los deje sobre el escritorio y me dispuse a esperar.

¿Sakura-chan?- llamó volteando a verme.

¿Sí?- dije a como de pregunta.

¿Has tenido más problemas con el tipo de ayer?- preguntó y pude notar la preocupación en su mirada.

No te preocupes, no se atreverá a acercarse de nuevo a mí, además sabes que me se defender.- le recordé.

Lo sé, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme por ti, para mí, tu eres una persona muy importante.- hasta ahora no había notado la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío, pero ahora si era consiente.

Para mí también eres importante, Naruto.- confesé.

Pero ¿al mismo grado que para mí? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma importancia?- me tomó de ambos brazos y me acerco más a él mientras me miraba fijamente.

Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo Naruto.- dije sin mirarlo y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que estábamos solo, que ni siquiera shikamaru andaba rondado la oficina.- tengo que irme Naruto.

No, si antes darme algo que necesito con urgencia.- me dijo y yo solo pude voltear a verlo confusa por su repentina seriedad en sus palabras.

¿Y que se supone que es eso?- pregunte aun viéndolo confundida.

Esto.- no me dio tiempo a nada más, porque me estaba besando y yo solo pude corresponderle, porque rayos, a quien quería engañar, yo también quería besarlo desde hace tiempo.

…...

¿Todo bien?- escuche la voz de gaara detrás de mí.

Sí, pensé que ya habías regresado a la arena.- me acerque y lo mire extrañada.

Me voy en dos días, y pensé que podía venir a hacerte una visita e invitarte a comer.- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano, al principio me sentí incomoda pero desapareció rápido y me embargo la sensación que siempre tenía a su lado.- ¿Aceptas?

Si, ya que te has molestado en venir hasta aquí para hacerlo.- respondí y de inmediato salimos del hospital en busca de un lugar apetecible para comer, aun íbamos de la mano, pero con él era tan natural que no me importa nada más.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, una persona los veía desde un callejón un poco oscuro, solo se podía apreciar ver una mano formando con fuerza un puño en señal de demostrar el enfado de dicha persona.

…...

Jajajajaja no puedo creer que kankuro haya hecho algo así.- me estaba divirtiendo, después de un largo tiempo lo estaba haciendo, pero no me sorprendía después de todo con gaara las cosas eran así.

Temari pasó todo una semana sin poder mirarlo a la cara y no soltarse a reír, creo que aún lo hace aunque lo disimula.- contó con una sonrisa en los labios.- algún día podrías ir a visitarnos, nos tienes abandonados desde hace mucho…

De eso quería hablarte, sabes de que mi gran sueño es entrar en la fuerza especial ambu, aquí en konoha es imposible.- explique.- ya sabes, todos me apoyan menos el estúpido de Naruto y sin su permiso me es imposible entregar mi solicitud…

¿Y en donde entro yo?- pregunto viéndose confundido.

Quiero hacer un último intento, quiero probar si con tu ayuda puedo lograr entregar por fin mi solicitud, si no, es posible que me tengas en tu aldea solicitando unirme a tu grupo de elite.- era mi última jugada, esperaba que gaara me ayudara.- ¿Qué dices?

Mmmm, ¿Qué gano yo?- preguntó mirándome esta vez intensamente.

Mi gratitud ¿no te parece suficiente?- le dije elevando una ceja, sabía que le gustaba cuando lo hacía, decía que me hacía ver más sexi.

No, no es suficiente, por lo momentos te dejare pensar en cómo agradecerme.- me dijo mientras yo solo lo veía pararse de la silla.

¿A dónde vas?- pregunte confundida por su actitud.

Pues, a cumplir la petición que una hermosa mujer me ha hecho.- respondió.

Te acompaño.- dije rápidamente

Preferiría que no, pero sé que no me harás caso, así que, ven vamos.- me tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Como siempre me conoces demasiado bien.- tome su mano y asi mismo nos fuimos hacia la torre hokage para hacerle una visita a Naruto.

…...

Toc- toc

Shikamaru, no abras no estoy de humor para aguantar a alguien.- avisó y siguió con la vista clavada en los papeles.

No puedes hacer eso, recuerda que eres el hokage.- suspiro era como la décima vez que le decía eso, de verdad estaba de un pésimo humor.- adelante

Naruto.- salude al entrar.

Sakura.- me devolvió el saludo aunque lo note algo seco.

Naruto.- gaara entró y ahí fue cuando Naruto alzo la mirada y lo vio, todos notamos que no lo miraba con amabilidad precisamente.

¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó y a la vez parecía que nos ignoraba.

Vengo a solicitar, recordando nuestra amistad, que dejes a Sakura entregar su solicitud para entrar al cuerpo especial ambu.- directo al grano, ahora que lo pensaba creo que no fue buena idea meter a gaara en esto y la mirada de Naruto me lo afirmo.

Tú no tienes por qué dar tu opinión acerca de ese asunto, después de todo el hokage soy yo no tú, vete a tu aldea a hacer en ella lo que quieras.- espetó fulminándolo con la mirada.

¡Naruto! ¿Porque le hablas así a gaara?- pregunte acercándome para golpearlo.

Déjalo Sakura, está en todo su derecho.- me agarro de la mano evitando que me acercara más a Naruto.- ¿Podrías ir a casa y esperarme? Esto es entre Naruto y yo, por lo que no quiero que te involucres.

Pero…gaara.- traté de debatir pero ya sabía que era inútil, no podía con ninguno de los dos.- está bien, pero si pasa algo no dudes en decirme.

Puedes estar tranquila, no es como si yo fuera a golpearlo.- mire a Naruto y aunque esas fueron sus palabras por su mirada me di cuenta que no podía dar por hecho que no lo haría.

Más te vale Naruto, un solo rasguño y lo pagaras.- amenace antes de salir e irme a casa.

Ya decía que habías tardado mucho en sacar las garras.- dijo una vez que pudimos asegurar que Sakura no estaba en el edificio.- te has tardado.

No te hagas el listo conmigo gaara, siempre supiste lo que yo sentía por Sakura y eso no evito que estuvieras con ella.- dije.

Sí, es verdad pero también sabía que tú seguiste con tu vida, tienes una prometida y en unos meses te hará papa ¿Qué es lo que me recriminas? Si tú eres el que menos deberías de hablar.- estaba tranquilo o eso era lo que aparentaba a diferencia de mí que estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Eso no es asunto tuyo, solo tienes que alejarte de ella.- espeté.

Chicos, chicos relájense no pueden pelear sin ocasionar una guerra entre aldeas aleadas.- Kakashi-sensei se atravesó entre los dos para evitar que lo golpeara.

Quítate Kakashi-sensei, o saldrá herido.- dije.

No seas estúpido Naruto, eres el hokage actúa como tal.- entre shikamaru, sasuke y Sai me tenían agarrado por los brazos impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento, aparentemente había activado el modo kyubi.

Si tú no dejas a Sakura hacer las pruebas para entrar en ambu, ella buscará la manera de hacerlo.- menciono.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte confundido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Que si no es aquí, Sakura se ira a otra parte para lograrlo y te aviso que la primera opción es la aldea de la Arena y a diferencia de ti yo si la dejaría cumplir su sueño sin pensarlo.- dijo y sin más desapareció en un remolino de arena.

¡Diablos!, Kakashi-sensei vaya y asesore a Sakura para la presentación del examen a acenso a rango ambu.- ordené frustrado, no tenía opción, no quería perderla.

Ufff, esto se volvió más problemático.- soltó un suspiro shikamaru en el mismo momento en que Kakashi desaparecía en una bola de humo.

Ni que lo digas shikamaru.- le di la razón, gaara ahora era mi rival número uno.

…...

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- se escuchó un gritó, seguido de otro proveniente de una voz que se me hacía muy conocida.

Esto es muy problemático.- volteé a ver a shikamaru y vi que miraba algo por la ventana, cuando me disponía a ver que era, algo irrumpió escandalosamente en la oficina, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba siendo rodeado por unos brazos.

Eres el mejor, el mejor, el mejor, siento que te quiero, que te amo.- decía una voz amortiguada por mi cuerpo, baje la mirada y me di cuenta de una cabellera rosada.

Sakura-chan.- llame sin saber muy bien que decir, ella voltio a verme en seguida.

Sabía que a la final me dejarías, eres el mejor de verdad, como recompensa te invitare a comer a casa, haré ramen.- invitó empezando hacer una lista de todo lo que tenía que comprar, de repente se calló y volteo a verme y empezó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro.- eres el mejor, te dejo seguir con tu trabajo, ahora tengo que ir a invitar a gaara.

Y así como llegó se fue, y me dejo como un bobo enamorado, tanto que ni siquiera repare en el hecho de que dijo que invitaría a gaara, no lo hice hasta que llegue a su casa y lo vi ahí sentado cómodamente en su sala.

Hola Naruto.- saludo quise ignorarlo pero eso solo me dejaría mal a mí.

Gaara.- devolví y fui directo a la cocina donde estaba Sakura.

Hola Naruto, no te oí llegar.- dijo sin voltear a verme, pendiente de la comida.

No me dijiste que ibas a invitar a gaara.- espeté acercándome.

Juraría que te lo había dicho cuando fui a tu despacho.- volteo justo dándose cuenta que estaba muy cerca de ella.- por favor compórtate, no seas grosero y además te agradecería que no te acercaras tanto a mí.

¿Porque?- me acerque aún más con la intención de besarla.

Porque gaara es importante para mí, porque tienes prometida y lo más importante yo soy el modelo a seguir de mi hija.- respondió tratando de escaparse, pero yo no se lo permití.

Si quieres que me comporte durante toda la cena, entonces vas a tener que darme un intensivo y no hablo del ramen, y lo quiero ahora.- no la deje rebatir y sin más la bese.- eso está mejor, ¿ahora donde está la personita más bella de konoha?

¿Eh? A si, está en su habitación, ¿podrías buscarla?- sonreí como sabía que le gusta, me encantaba cuando la hacía perder el hilo de las cosas.

Me encantaría.- salí de la cocina y fui directo a la habitación de Suki-chan.- ¿en dónde está la niña más hermosa del mundo?

¡Naruto-san!- salió corriendo y como pudo se trepo entre mis brazos y me abrazó.- me alegra mucho que este aquí ¿Cómo me veo?

Hermosa, aún más que tú madre pero dejemos eso entre nosotros porque si no se molesta.- le confié y baje las escaleras hacia el comedor con ella todavía en brazos.

…...

Gaara, ¿me ayudas a colocar la mesa?- pregunte asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Claro Sakura.- volví a mi tarea una vez que le indique lo que tenía que hacer, cuando termine regrese al comedor para ver si había acabo.- gracias gaara

Sakura, quería hablarte de una cosa contigo y no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo.- vi en su cara lo serio que era el asunto por lo que lo invite a pasar al mini estudio que tenía en mi casa.

¿Todo está bien? Te noto algo extraño.- pregunté luego de que ambos tomamos asiento.

Si, se trata de la propuesta que te hice el otro día.- me miró directamente y yo supe exactamente de que hablaba.- Sakura, tú más que nadie sabe que lo que sentía por ti aún existe, por lo que quisiera de verdad que pensaras muy enserio mi propuesta.

Gaara, yo…- no sabía que decir, por un lado estaba mis sentimientos hacia Naruto, tan fuertes como desde el principio, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que él está comprometido y su prometida espera un hijo, y también está mis sentimientos por gaara.

No tienes que decir nada ahorita, estoy consciente de que lo que sentías por Naruto aún está en ti, pero también sé que aún sientes algo por mí, tal vez no sea tan fuerte como el amor que sientes hacia él.- dijo, yo estaba sorprendida y totalmente muda.- piénsalo, sé que te haré feliz, pero tampoco te obligaré a nada, no soy quien y quiero que sepas que él tampoco es quien para hacer lo que está haciendo.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundida.

No te hagas la tonta, por favor, odio que lo hagas.- se acercó y tomo entre sus manos las mías.- sé que te dolerá pero tienes que ser consciente que Naruto no está jugando limpio con ninguna de las dos.

¿Eh?- solo pude articular, realmente gaara era muy perceptivo.

Por un lado, está su prometida que le dará un hijo y por el otro estas tú, él está jugando con las dos por no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para decidirse de una vez por toda.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.-no puedes esperar por siempre a que él decida, además está el hecho de que si las personas se enteran de que esto está pasando, la peor parte la tendrías tú y no debes de olvidar que tienes que ver por el bienestar de tú hija, porque tú eres su modelo a seguir más próximo.

Lo sé, y no sabes lo mucho que lo he pensado y me he reprochado todo lo que pasa, pero soy un tonta gaara.- conté reprimiendo el llanto.

Ven.- me atrajo a él para abrazarme.- no quiero que creas que te lo digo por hacerte daño, porque es todo lo contrario, quiero evitarte toda esta situación. Quiero que lo medites y que te des tu misma una respuesta de lo que en realidad quieres para ti.

Gracias gaara.- dije sonriendo aún abrazada a él.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- dijo.- ahora, ven, hay que ir a comer, Suki-chan debe de estar hambrienta.

…...

Estuvo muy deliciosa la cena sakura, como siempre te luciste cocinando.- alago gaara.- gracias por invitarme.

No tienes nada que agradecer, ha sido un placer a demás gracias a ti, puedo solicitar entrar al cuerpo de ambu.- agradeció con una sonrisa.

Será mejor que me retire, se hace tarde y mañana regreso a mi aldea.- se despidió levantándose del sofá.- despídeme de suki-chan.

Lo haré, cuídate, espero que nos veamos pronto.- se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo y que las puertas de mi aldea siempre estarán abiertas para ti y suki-chan, no lo olvides nunca sakura y cuídate, no hagas nada que te cause daño.- le devolvió el beso y se dispuso a irse.

Te escribiré siempre contando como estoy, no te preocupes estaré bien, soy muy fuerte.- lo despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta luego de verlo alejarse.- ahora, ¿Cómo hago que naruto se vaya si ni siquiera yo quiero que lo haga? Esto será difícil.

…...

¿Y qué pasó con la princesa?- preguntó mirándome.

Pues ella estaba muy confundida, no sabía a cuál de los dos amaba.- conteste.

¿Y qué hizo?- volvió a preguntarme.

Pues le dejo la decisión a su corazón, ella se dio cuenta que lo que estaba confundido solo era su cabeza, su corazón sabía a quién exactamente ella amaba de verdad.- la mire sonreír y procedí mi relato.- solo así fue que tomo la decisión más importante de su vida.

¿Eligió a su amigo quien siempre estuvo con ella? O al tonto que siempre la lastimaba?- pregunto con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

Eligió a la persona que sin importar nada siempre estuvo con ella en la buenas y en las malas, que a pesar de sufrir por su amor no correspondido nunca la abandono ni dejo de amar por un segundo de toda su vida, por esa persona que ella sin darse cuenta empezó a amar poco a poco.- explique.- él resultó ser el amor de su vida y su alma gemela.

¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?- bostezo pero aún seguía expectante a mi repuesta.

Si, ambos vivieron felices para siempre y ella supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque siempre fue feliz a su lado, y nunca dejo de amarlo en toda su vida.- le bese la frente.- ¿sabes un secreto?

¿Cuál?- preguntó luchando contra el sueño que sentía.

Dicen que aun sus almas están continuamente reencarnando para encontrarse nuevamente y amarse otra vez, y seguir haciéndolo por la eternidad.- revele.

¿Crees que sus encarnaciones estén en algún lado?- me miró impaciente y emocionada.

Si, en algún lado sus almas en cuerpos nuevos están luchando por estar juntos nuevamente y así demostrarse su amor otra vez.- respondí.- ahora princesa es tiempo de que duermas, has estado continuamente luchando contra el sueño y eso no es bueno, así que buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos.

Buenas noches naruto-san.- esperé a que cerrara los ojos y me retire de su habitación encontrándome con sakura.

Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo, pero te lo agradezco.- la sentía nerviosa.

No es molestia, me ha gustado en realidad.- me acerque y ella retrocedió.- no lo hagas otra vez sakura, no alces un muro de nuevo entre nosotros.

Lo siento naruto pero no puedo evitarlo, y tú sabes porque.- me miró y supe que a ella también le dolía nuestra lejanía.

Por esta vez olvidémonos de todo y de todos, por esta noche pensemos solo en nosotros dos juntos como siempre debió de ser.- dije mientras me acercaba y sostenía su rostro con mis manos.

No puedo, esta realidad es difícil de olvidar.- dijo sin mirarme.

Intentémoslo, si de verdad no puedes me iré y juro por kami que te dejare tranquila a pesar de que me duela los mil infiernos hacerlo.- jure.

…..está bien, lo intentaré pero no me presiones, esto es muy difícil para mí y lo sabes.- dijo esta vez mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Lo sé y por eso seré sumamente cuidadoso, hacerte daño nunca ha sido mi intención.- la bese despacio, saboreando sus labios.

Sé que siempre ha sido así naruto, mi mejor amigo que estuvo en las mala y en la buenas que vio siempre por mí, quien me ama y a quien yo amo a pesar de que ahora todo este en nuestra contra.- lentamente nos fuimos adentrando en su habitación donde, sin importar qué, fuimos uno por primera vez.

.

.

.

 **espero que les haya gustado...nos leemos en el próximo.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Todo por protegerlas…

**Después** **de mucho tiempo, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdonen la tardanza...** **disfrutenlo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Todo por protegerlas…**

 **.**

Era una mañana como cualquier en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, todo se encontraba en absoluta tranquilad, a penas algunos aldeanos empezaban con sus actividades diarias, algunos abrían sus negocios, otro regaban sus jardines, en fin, cada uno metido en sus asuntos, era así como empezaban su día a día.

En una casa en particular, aun no se veía actividad alguna, pero en la habitación principal, se podía ver a dos personas acostadas, abrazándose entre sí, se notaba la comodidad que sentía ambos al estar juntos, nadie podía perturbar tal armonía entre ambos, a no ser que cierto astro, bañara con su luz uno de los rostros de las personas acostadas.

Debido a tal reflejo, se vio perturbado el sueño de dicha persona, tratando de seguir durmiendo, se movió lentamente buscando ocultarse de los rayos del sol, no lográndolo debido a que algo la tenía totalmente agarrada de la cintura, evitando así cualquier tipo de movimiento por parte de ella.

Mm…- se quejó intentando moverse nuevamente, lo que hizo que por fin despertará de golpe al recodar lo sucedido anoche.- o por dios, ¿Qué he hecho?

Se apartó todo lo que pudo de la persona acostada a su lado, levantándose silenciosamente y escapando al baño, una vez allí se dio una ducha, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación. Era realmente tonto escapar de su propia habitación pero no se sentía valiente para enfrentar todo lo que se venía al despertar la persona que estaba en su cama, solo faltaba huir de su casa.

Con algo de prisa se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y la despertó con cuidado, se odio por hacerlo, pero no tenía opción, no podía dejarla. La baño, vistió y juntas salieron de la casa, no se quedaron a desayunar, le compraría algo en algún restaurante, solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar.

Deme un capuchino y unas tostadas con beicon ¿Qué quieres tú, suki-chan?- pregunté.

Un chocolate caliente con galletas y hot cake.- ordenó sonriendo perezosamente.- oka-san, ¿Por qué salimos tan temprano de casa? ¿Sucedió algo?

No pasa nada cariño, hoy empieza mi entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei para las pruebas ambu y deben de ser muy temprano para que no choque con mi horario en el hospital, por hoy iras conmigo, a partir de mañana, ino te llevará a la academia por mí, espero que no te importe.- explique aunque sabía muy bien que esos no eran todos los motivos.

No te preocupes oka-san, ¿pero iras a recogerme?- preguntó.

Claro que sí cariño, todos los días iré a buscarte a la academia.- le sonreí justo cuando llego el mesero con nuestra orden.

Después de desayunar caminamos hacia el área de entrenamiento número 7, donde esperaríamos a kakashi-sensei para empezar, recordando lo tarde que siempre llega, teníamos mucho tiempo por esperar.

…...

Mmm…- me revolví en las sabanas tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño que se estaba esfumando en mí, lo cual fue en vano, así que tanteo la cama con mi manos buscando el cuerpo que debía de estar al lado mío, no consiguiéndolo, por lo que abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que no estaba.

Me levante lentamente y con la poco lucidez que tenía trate de percibir su chacra, no estaba por ningún lugar de la casa, algo preocupado decidí utilizar el modo sabio para rastrearlo al poco tiempo lo encontré, se encontraba al otro lado de la aldea junto son suki-chan y kakashi, por lo que supuse estaba entrenando.

Ya más tranquilo, me duche y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, era realmente tarde y probablemente shikamaru me mataría, justo hoy cuando tenía que reunirme con el señor feudal de fuego, esto no podía estar pasando, sin perder más el tiempo me aparecí directamente en la oficina mediante la técnica que alguna vez perteneció a mi padre y que actualmente utilizaba.

¿Sabes qué hora es, Naruto?- preguntó un claramente enfadado Shikamaru.

Lo siento, me quede dormido y perdí la noción del tiempo.- me disculpé.

Toma.- dijo entregándome un paquete.- es ropa, la necesitas.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundido aunque algo nervioso.

Llevas la misma ropa de ayer puesta y es obvio que no dormiste en tu casa.- señalo.

Uff, fue increíble shikamaru, fue como un sueño, aun no creo que haya pasado.- dije emocionado.

Pues será mejor que guardes eso para otro momento, por lo pronto hoy tienes una reunión con el feudal, después con los chicos para llevar a cabo el plan para desacerté de otro de sus ex.- enumeraba mientras yo me cambiaba.- pero sobre todo, lo primordial y lo que debes atender ahorita, es a tu prometida, hecha una fiera porque no dormiste en tu casa y no sabe nada de ti, suerte.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- pregunté en son de súplica mirando al techo.

Por tarado, será mejor que decidas que hacer, entre más rápido mejor, porque si no todo se complicará cada vez más y ya después no habrá solución alguno para eso.- dijo y sin más salió, dejando entrar a una furiosa mujer.

…...

Demos por concluido el entrenamiento por hoy.- anunció dando un paso atrás.

No es justo, ya empezaba a gustarme.- me queje haciendo un mohín.

Está bien por hoy, descansa, mañana continuaremos, me tengo que reponer, recuerda que no sé nada de lo que aprendiste en esto diez años, tú modo de luchar a cambiado.- explicó.

Bien, pero mañana no se escapará tan fácil kakashi-sensei, por más viejo que este, no tendré clemencia.- me acerco a suki-chan para juntas ir rumbo al hospital, aunque escuchando en la lejanía las quejas de kakashi, por haberlo llamado viejo.

Mami, no iras a bañarte.- me observó fijamente como si realmente apestará.

Muy gracioso, tu madre nunca en su vida a apestado aun sudando, pero no te preocupes tengo muda de ropa en el hospital, hay me bañare y cambiare, después de todo tengo baño privado en el consultorio.- explique.

Bien, pero después de tú trabajo quiero que me lleves por un helado.- pidió.

Está bien, después iremos por un helado.- acepté sonriendo.

…...

¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos pasaste la noche? Porque en nuestra casa no fue, nunca en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos habías hecho algo como eso ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Shion, así que por favor deja el escándalo que estas armando en mi oficina y cálmate, de otra manera no hablare contigo.- advirtió sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

Está bien, pero desde hace días estas actuando raro así que quiero saber todo.- pidió.

Bien, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor para los dos es que terminemos, ya no quiero continuar con los preparativos de la boda, no quiero casarme contigo Shion.- se fue directo al grano, no quería darle más larga a todo el asunto, tal vez fue un poco rudo pero quería que lo entendiera.

¿Por qué sales con esto de manera tan repentina? ¿No me amas? O es que acaso no te importa nuestro bebe.- contrario a lo que imagino que haría, se encontraba totalmente calmada, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Ya te explique que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, y tú sabes muy bien que no te amo, todo esto lo hice por la promesa tonta que te hice hace mucho tiempo y que no sabía que implicaba.- la miro duramente.- contrario a lo que crees, él bebe si me importa y mucho, por lo que quiero que llevemos esto de manera civilizada, me haré cargo de él y nunca le fallare como padre, espero que eso te quede claro.

¿Es por otra mujer? Sabía que la llegada de sakura cambiaría muchas cosas entre nosotros, ahora veo la magnitud del cambio.- espetó con desprecio.

No metas en este asunto a sakura-chan, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que te lo prohíbo.- dijo sin apartar su mirada.

Pues te equivocas si crees que dejare que estés con ella y que te acerques a mi bebe, no dejare que eso pase.- aseguró.

No tienes ningún derecho y lo sabes, tú tienes las de perder.- recordó sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Eso lo veremos, porque de algo puedes estar seguro naruto, si me dejas perderé a este bebe que espero y después me suicidare, ambas muertes quedaran en tu conciencia, si es que tienes.- amenazó.

No te atreverías.- dijo, en su mirada se reflejaba la sorpresa ante las palabras de la fémina.

Pruébame y veras como muere tu hijo seguido de mí, trate de hacer las cosas por las buenas, intente que ella se alejara de ti pero veo que por ese lado no funcionara, así que lo haremos por las malas.-se acercó a él sujetándole el rostro hizo que la mirara.- la cosa será así, tu no me dejaras, nos casaremos y él bebe nacerá sano y salvo, seremos una familia muy feliz y punto, con respecto a la zorra esa será mejor que busques la manera de alejarla tú, ahora que aún estoy de buenas, porque si lo hago yo, no creo que te guste que muera.

Aléjate de ella.- advirtió.

Entonces solo harás que se aleje, y no solo de ti, de la aldea, la quiero a muchos kilómetros lejos de ti y de mi o ella, su hija y él bebe sufrirán las consecuencias.- lo besó y el aparto la cara.- entre más rápido lo hagas mejor, por ahora te dejo para que trabajes tranquilo, adiós te espero en casa.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- gritó lleno de angustia y frustración luego de su marcha.

Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto sasuke entrando con el resto de sus amigos.

Todo se fue a la mierda, esa mujer está totalmente loca, amenazó con hacerse daño a ella y al bebe, así como a sakura y a suki-chan si me atrevía a cancelar la boda y dejarla- explicó- está loca.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- esta vez hablo Shikamaru, todos estaban seriamente preocupados.

Sin importar que, tengo que proteger a mi hijo, a suki-chan y a sakura.- avisó.

Pero eso quiere decir….- decía pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

Así es, tengo que hacer lo que dice, alejar a sakura-chan y casarme con ella.- estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas de impotencia, hace unas horas era el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora se sentía el más desdichado.- tengo que sacar a sakura y a suki-chan de la aldea cuanto antes, no quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa.

¿Cómo harás eso?- lo miraron a espera de una explicación.

Entregándosela a Gaara, haré una transferencia, como ninja bajo mi mando no puede negarse, se ira para formar parte de la aldea de la arena.- explicó- Shikamaru ya sabes que hacer, prepara todo.

Eso tomara máximo una semana.- recordó.

Tiempo suficiente para hacer que me odie, no quiero que esto salga de aquí, quiero total discreción.- pidió.- kakashi, ¿Cómo está su condición?

Muy buena.- contó.

Bien, en tres días será su examen para ambu, a través de eso la transferencia ninja será más rápida.- dijo.

Eso es una locura, es muy poco tiempo de preparación.- replicó mirándolo como si tuviera loco.

No importa, es la manera de mantenerla a salvo, confió en que ella lo lograra, ahora ve a avisarle, no hay que perder el tiempo.- ordenó.

¡Hai!- exclamaron viéndose entre ellos totalmente preocupados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **otra vez me disculpo la tardanza y que el cap sea corto, prometo traer la conti muy pronto...recuerden comentar...nos vemos...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Daño irreparable…

**Nuevo capiiiii...esta vez no tarde tanto...disfrutenlo... XD**

 **Capítulo 12: Daño irreparable…**

 **.**

 **…...**

 **4 días después…**

Siiiiiiii lo logre.- por todas la aldea se escuchó un grito de júbilo, nadie sabía de dónde provenía.

Felicidades sakura, sabía que lo lograrías has entrenado mucho para eso.- la abrazo un momento y luego se apartó.

Gracias kakashi-sensei, todo es gracias a usted, ahora, sé que lo más seguro es que ya lo sepa pero iré a decirle a naruto.- avisó para luego correr hacia la torre del hokage.

¿Es hoy?- pregunto a la presencia que estaba detrás de él.

No, mañana se lo diré.- confesó.

Sé que tratas de protegerla pero sigo pensando que lo mejor es que le cuentes todo, ella entenderá.- dijo volteando a verlo.

Ese es el problema, ella entenderá, y eso solo la hará infeliz, prefiero que me odie y sea feliz con alguien más, que este conmigo y sufra.- explicó sin mirarlo.- tengo que irme, la oficina debe de estar en un caos total.

Suerte.- deseo.

Gracias.- sin más desapareció en una nube de humo.

 **…...**

¿Cómo que no puedo entrar a verlo, Shikamaru?- preguntó molesta, estaba a punto de golpearlo.

Ya te explique el hokage está muy ocupado para atenderte, entiéndelo y no armes un escándalo- pidió señalando la puerta dándole a entender que se marchara.

Bien, pero por favor dile que vine a verlo y que necesito hablar con él, lo estaré esperando en mi casa.- dijo marchándose inmediatamente del lugar.

Cada vez es más difícil prohibirle entrar a verte, naruto.- contó al momento de entrar a su oficina.

No te preocupes, mañana todo esto terminará y lo último en lo que pensará será en venir a verme.- espeto mientras se dedicaba a revisar papeles tras papeles.- iré hoy a su casa a despedirme a mi manera antes de que le comunique la noticia.

Buena suerte con todo, estoy seguro de que la vas a necesitar.-deseo.

Yo también, yo también.- murmuro.

 **…...**

La noche cayó sobre konoha como todo los días, las calles se veían desiertas a esas altas horas, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de algunas personas en algún bar aun abierto, todo por divertirse en esa noche, más oscura que las demás, o eso pensaba un rubio que caminaba con los hombros caídos en señal de estar agotado, no solo físicamente también mental, para él era la noche en que su vida cambiaría y estaría llena de oscuridad, su luz ya no estaría con él.

Sus pasos lo dirigían a una casa en particular, exactamente en donde se encontraba la persona que él más amaba y de la cual se tendría que separar por el bien de ella, ese pensamiento lo volvió aún más desdichado que antes, la vida parecía estar en contra de él y su felicidad, aunque todo esto ocurría por su culpa, incluso podría decir que se lo merecía.

Salto al balcón que daba hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa y sin más se adentró en ella, al mirar a su alrededor pudo observar a una figura tendida en la cama, podía notar que estaba dormida, siendo sigiloso se acerca hasta ella, era una mujer totalmente bella, de eso no cabía duda, desde su cabellos rosas y ojos jades, hasta la punta de sus pies, kami, la amaba y siempre lo haría, se recostó a su lado con mucho cuidado, abrazándola por la espalda, su perfume lo aturdió pero su voz lo hizo aún más.

Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para esto, casi me matas del susto y aún estoy pensando seriamente en golpearte.- se voltio para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Por qué no me dejaste entrar a tu oficina en estos días? Pareciera que me evitaras.

Perdona estaba ocupado en muchas cosas, para recompensarte decidí venir a verte, sé que es tarde pero quería hacerlo, siento haberte despertado.- los dos se miraron unos minutos en silencio, segundos después se besaron tiernamente.

No importa, me alegra que estés aquí, además solo quería contarte personalmente que aprobé el examen, oficialmente estoy en el equipo ambu de konoha.- su sonrisa no se hizo esperar iluminando su rostro.

Felicidades, sabía que lo lograrías.- contagiado por su sonrisa, sonrió.

Gracias, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó al notar tristeza en sus ojos.

Es solo que me gusta estar así contigo, y se me hace difícil no querer hacerlo todos los días de mi vida, es por eso que hoy me gustaría dormir contigo, abrazándote toda la noche hasta el amanecer.- confesó volviéndola a besar.

Yo igual, nunca pensé que llegaría a ser egoísta, pero deseo olvidar todo y pensar por esta noche que eres mío y solo mío, que estamos juntos y que no hay nadie más, justo como hace una semana.- dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

Te amo sakura, no importa que pase, nunca dudes de mí ni de mi palabra cuando digo que te amo.- pidió casi a modo de súplica.

Yo también te amo naruto, después de tanto tiempo no dudare de ti ni de tus sentimientos por mí, ya verás que encontraremos una forma de estar juntos sin lastimar tu relación con tu hijo.- lo abrazo.

Gracias.- susurro conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, la extrañaría y jamás la olvidaría.

 **…...**

¡Felicidades sakura!- gritaron todos sus amigos, los cuales decidieron hacerle una fiesta por aprobar el examen a ambu, lo cual es secreto pero sus amigos todo lo saben.

Gracias chicos, aunque no debieron de hacer esto.- replicó con las mejillas en un tono rosado.

Por amor a kami solo disfruta de tu fiesta y punto.- la riño Ino, luego de abrazarla.

Está bien Ino, pero solo por esta vez, ustedes solo buscan cualquier excusa para celebrar y embriagarse.- dijo sonriéndoles a todos.

Pues que te podemos decir sakura, ¡esto es vida!- gritó kiba quien ya llevaba varios tragos encima.

Tienes toda la razón kiba, eres todo un sabio.- menciono sarcásticamente sasuke.

Ustedes son todos unos problemáticos.- suspiró con pesar.

¿Dónde está naruto?- pregunto a sasuke, quien estaba más cerca de ella.

Se retrasó un poco pero no debe de tardar.- respondió y vio en sus ojos un destello de culpa pero decidió ignorarlo.

Iré a esperarlo a fuera, nos vemos en un rato.- avisó empezando a alejarse de ellos, la mirada de sasuke la había puesto sumamente nerviosa, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

Sakura, porque no mejor lo esperas aquí.- opinó ino.

No, está bien, de todos modos creo que necesito algo de aire.- se excusó marchándose rápidamente.- naruto ¿Por qué aun no llegas?

 **...1 hora después…...**

¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz al acercarse y ver una figura abrazada a sí misma, la noche estaba helada.- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí afuera? Te estaba esperando tonto, durante una hora estuve aquí nada más que esperándote.- le reprochó.

Entonces solo hubieras entrado simplemente.- dijo.

Te estuve esperando y tú solo dices que porque no entraba y listo.- su voz subió unas optabas, se estaba enfadando.

Si, exactamente eso es lo que dije, yo no dije que me esperaras.- replicó.

Eres un total estúpido.- insultó acercándose a él.

¿Por ser sincero? Pues déjame decirte que siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, si no te gusta que mal por ti.- respondió su tono también subiendo.

Te estas comportando como un total imbécil, no sé qué te pasa pero no estoy para soportarte.- a estas alturas sus amigos habían salido de la casa al escuchar sus gritos.

¿Y qué harás? ¿Eh? ¿Irte? Porque eres muy buena en eso.- reprochó.

¿¡Eso es un reproche?¡ sabes perfectamente porque me fui, pero veo que eres un egoísta.- gritó, las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

¿¡EGOÍSTA?¡ yo siempre vi por ti y di todo por ti, aquí la única egoísta eres tú, te marchaste sin importarte nada, nunca pensaste en mí, me arrastraste hacia una promesa que casi acaba con mi vida y cuando lo único que te pedí fue que estuvieras conmigo pones trabas tras trabas solo importándote tú y más nadie.- le dolía, solo verla encogerse por el dolor y ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

No puedo creer que pienses eso, me disculpe, en ese tiempo fui muy inmadura.- recordó.

A mi parecer aún lo eres.- criticó.

¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- gritó golpeándolo en el pecho, aunque sin fuerza.

Si decir la verdad me hace un idiota, entonces lo soy.- murmuro apartándola.

Todo este tiempo pensé que me amabas, que a pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasara siempre lo harías, pero veo que solo quise ver lo que quería y no me di cuenta que la única que amaba era yo.- susurró entre sollozos.

Entonces eres más ilusa de lo que pensé, nunca pensé por un momento dejar a mi prometida y a mi hijo por ti.- le dolía el pecho, pero debía de seguir por su bien.- solo me divertí contigo, solo eso.

O.O te odio.- susurro tratando en vano de respirar, los sollozos no la dejaban, sentía que todo le daba vuelta.- ¡TE ODIO! Desearía nunca haberte conocido, nunca haberte amado.

¡Sakura!- llamó viéndola correr.- eres un total estúpido, si a mi amiga le pasa algo te mato, entiendes.

Ino.- murmuro sasuke alejándola de naruto.

Suéltame sasuke-kun, que yo lo golpeare por ella, así que no quiero que te metas.- se apartó y abofeteo al rubio.

¡Ino!- exclamó jalándola de los brazos.

No puedo creer que lo defiendas, no después de lo que le ha hecho a sakura, cual era tu afán de querer estar con ella, ¿Para esto era? ¿Para matarla?.- dijo.- y tú, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, sasuke-kun, en este momento estas eligiendo el lado equivocado de las cosas, así que no te quiero ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **espero les gustara, dejen su comentario...ellos alimentan mi alma y mi inspiración...hasta la proxima**


	13. Capítulo 13: Un adiós…

**Nuevo capiiiii...esta vez no tarde tanto...disfrutenlo... XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Un adiós…**

* * *

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó suavemente abrazándola.

Mejor, aún tengo muchas cosas por las que luchar y seguir viva, no dejare que esto me tumbe, soy fuerte como una roca y se los demostrare.- dijo y en su mirada se notaba la decisión.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban desayudando en la casa de la peli-rosa, había pasado un día entero desde lo acontecido y ninguna tuvo ánimos de salir en todo el día así que optaron por quedarse, pero hoy tenían que dar la cara y demostrar que eso no le afectaba, aunque fuera todo lo contrario.

Toc-toc

¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto a su amiga.

No, y más le vale que no sea sasuke-kun porque lo golpeare.- añadió caminando hacia la puerta.

Buenos días, Yamanaka-sama, le envían esto a Haruno-sama, que pase un buen día.- desapareciendo en una nube después de entregarle el pergamino.- esto es para ti sakura, lo trajo un ambu.

No esperaba una misión tan pronto, pero creo que me vendrá bien.- desarrollando el pergamino lo leyó rápidamente.- no puede ser…

¿Qué sucede, sakura?- preguntó preocupada al ver lagrimas cayendo a sus mejillas.

Ino, no es una misión, es un aviso sobre mi traslado a Suna.- explicó entregándole el pergamino.

¿Tú lo solicitaste?- la miró y supo con certeza que no fue así.

No, él lo ha hecho Ino, me quiere muy lejos de aquí y esa es su manera de hacerlo.- dijo llorando más fuerte.

¿Qué harás?- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Lo que él quiere que haga, si él quiere que me vaya eso es lo que haré.- decidió.

No tienes que hacerlo, él no puede decidir algo así por ti.- replicó frunciendo el ceño.

Tienes razón, pero es lo mejor y lo sabes, no soportaría estar aquí para verlo y ver a su familia feliz, es por eso que me iré, él lo dijo: lo mejor que yo hago es huir, y eso haré.- secándose los lagrimas se dirigió al baño, luego de una ducha empacaría todo y se iría sin mirar atrás, ya tenía el aviso, ir a su oficina a aceptarlo no lo haría, su marcha sería suficiente aceptación.

* * *

¿Enviaste los papeles del traslado?- preguntó mirándolo levemente.

Si, tal y como me lo pediste, en estos momentos debe de estar recibiéndolos del ambu que envié.- explicó Shikamaru.

Bien, en cuanto venga a dar su aceptación déjala pasar sin problemas y que nadie nos interrumpa.- ordenó.

Eso no será necesario naruto.- mencionó la voz de sasuke, al voltearse lo encontró apoyado en la ventana de la oficina.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó titubeante, sentía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Acabo de ver a ino ayudándola a empacar y escuche que se iría y que con eso sería suficiente para confirmarte que aceptaba el traslado.- explicó soltando un suspiro.- no pude escuchar algo más porque en ese momento me vio ino y me saco a palazos de la casa, mi prometida acaba de jurar matarme si me volvía a ver, lo que me lleva a estar aquí, ella no se puede ir con sakura porque necesita tu aprobación, niégasela a como dé lugar.

No tienes por qué decirlo sasuke, en cuanto a lo otro, gracias, dado la situación creo que será lo mejor, no soportaría verla irse sin contarle todo lo que está pasando.- les dije.- esta vez estoy seguro que no la veré en lo que me queda de vida.

No digas eso, el destino a veces es un gran hijo de puta pero recuerda que da muchas vueltas, ella terminará regresando como lo hizo esta vez y tú tendrás que prepararte porque la tendrás difícil.- dijo Shikamaru.

Con que vuelva será suficiente, ya veré como hacer el resto.- les murmuro.

* * *

¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta Suna?.- preguntó minutos después de abrazarla fuertemente, extrañaría a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya te dije que no es necesario, suki-chan y yo estaremos bien, además no puedes salir sin un permiso de parte del hokage.- explique tratando en vano de no llorar nuevamente.

Me importa bien poco si tengo o no el permiso de ese idiota hokage, te acompañare si es necesario, necesito estar un tiempo lejos para pensar lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con mi compromiso con sasuke-kun.- dijo.

No vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir más adelante, no canceles algo por lo que sabes que serás sumamente feliz.- regaño.

Por eso necesito ese tiempo lejos de él, por favor amiga, dame este motivo para irme.- suplicó apretando su mano suavemente.

Está bien ino, pero no quiero a cierto ninja armando un escándalo en Suna porque su prometida desapareció sin decirle nada.- advirtió señalándola para luego abrazarla.- es hora de irnos.

Bien, solo deja que le entregue esto al vigilante, es una carta que le escribí a sasuke-kun.- explicó.

¿Cómo sabias que aceptaría que te fueras conmigo por 1 mes?- pregunte desconcertada.

Amiga, tú me necesitas tanto como yo a ti en este momento, ya una vez estuvimos separadas por 10 años no dejare que eso pase nuevamente, esta vez no te quedaras fuera de mi vista por nada del mundo eso te lo aseguro.- simplemente ino a veces me sorprendía, era mi amiga, mi hermana ante todo y tenía razón al decir que la necesitaba en este momento donde el daño que me hicieron las palabras de naruto aún está latente.- además ¿Quién te dijo que será solo por 1 mes?

Yo lo digo, no te dejare apartarte de tu prometido más allá de eso, así que hazte a la idea porque no cambiare de parecer.- mencione.

Eso lo veremos sakurita.- replicó.

Bien, ¿estamos listas?- pregunté a mis acompañantes.

¡Sí!- gritaron y así sin más partimos a lo que sería el inicio de mi nueva vida en Suna, lejos de la persona que amaba y la misma que provocaba dolor en mí.

* * *

 _Los primeros días fueron un infierno, no dejaba de llorar al igual que Ino, apenas comía lo que prepara la señora que contratamos para el mantenimiento de la casa y el cuidado de suki-chan._

 _A veces gaara nos visitaba, eso hacía que la rutina no fuera tan pesada y dolorosa, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo con nosotras debido a sus deberes como Kazakage, a pesar de eso le agradecía enormemente todo lo que hacía por nosotras._

 _La primera en calmarse fui yo, vi que esto no me iba a llevar a nada, lo supere una vez podía hacerlo esta vez, tenía que ser fuerte mi hija dependía de mi al igual que Ino, no mentiré diciendo que estoy perfectamente bien, no es así, el dolor aún está en mí pero tenía que salir adelante._

 _De sasuke-kun, solo supimos que tenía prohibido la entrada a Suna por el alboroto que formo en una de las frontera, y para no llevar a guerra lo tenía controlado en Konoha haciendo múltiples cosas, sentí lastima por él pero la decisión de Ino fue clara y él debía de respetarla, ella volvería cuando estuviera lista._

 _Le dolió mucho saber que él formo parte de lo que naruto me había hecho, cuando supimos de su llegada entro en una crisis de la cual fue muy difícil sacarla y tuvimos que sedarla, desde ahí se ha encerrado en sí misma, con el paso de las semanas fue mejorando hasta el punto de sonreír más seguido, la presencia de suki-chan es como un bálsamo para ambas._

 _Por otro lado, de naruto no he sabido nada por decisión propia, incluso gaara evita hablar de él o siquiera de konoha en nuestra presencia, lo cual agradezco, sé que él espera algo de mí, y ha sido paciente es eso, pero yo no sé si seré capaz de algún día borrar mis sentimientos y si bien lo amé en el pasado, nunca fue algo tan intenso como lo que siento por naruto y no quiero hacerlo sufrir por ello, por lo que somos amigos y él ha empezado a salir con una mujer muy hermosa que conoció en uno de sus viajes, estoy muy feliz por ello._

 _En cuanto a suki-chan, cada día está más hermosa y creciendo muy rápido para mi gusto, sé que a ella también la lastimo el habernos irnos de Konoha pero lo maneja muy bien para su edad, es todo una mujercita, a veces la escucho llamarlo en sus sueños y sufro porque sé que por mi culpa la idea de naruto como su padre la hacía muy feliz._

 _Espero que todos estén bien, Ino no quiere volver a pesar de que han pasado ya 2 meses, convénserla es inútil pero sé que extraña a sasuke-kun y que cuando esté lista volverá con él, le manda saludos por cierto, al igual que Suki-chan y yo._

 _Lo quiero y aprecio kakashi-sensei, cuídese. Besos_

 _Sakura H._

¡Sakura! Es hora de irnos.- avisó la escandalosa voz de Ino, y eso que se encontraba en la planta de abajo.

¡Ya voy!- respondo, aunque yo también lo soy.- estaba escribiendo una carta a kakashi-sensei, se preocupa por nosotras.

¡Oh! Que bien pero espero realmente que no se lo cuente a nadie más.- dijo.

Hice que lo prometiera, sino no iba a saber más nada de nosotras y él sabe que sabré si él lo cuenta de todos modos.- expliqué.

Sí, es muy bueno ese sello, tal vez se lo aplique a alguien de conveniencia más adelante.- mencionó con una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa, no sé porque pero algo me dice que está pensando en sasuke.

Ino quita esa cara me das miedo.- le digo aún asustada.

Tranquila que él único que debe de tener miedo es ese imbécil que tengo de prometido.- dice con tranquilidad.- ven, vamos por un helado se me antoja.

Has tenido muchos antojos estos días.- recuerdo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Y tú muchas náuseas y vómitos.- replica también mirándome de arriba abajo.- no crees que qué…

No, imposible, es algo improbable en mi caso.- le digo.- pero no sé en el tuyo.

Pues, hace un tiempo nada de nada pero no quiere decir que estemos exentas de eso, frentezota.- mencionó.

¡Mierda! ¿Puedo tener tan mala suerte?- pregunto.- si lo estoy ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ni siquiera cuento con el padre del bebe, ni siquiera puedo decírselo porque se casará en una semana y porque su futura esposa también va a tener uno.

A ver, primero cálmate, no sabemos si es cierto y en dado caso me tienes a mí, a suki-chan y a gaara, no estás sola frentezota.- me reconforta sus palabras aunque los nervios no me dejan completamente.- primero lo primero, debes de hacernos, ambas, la prueba para estar segura de esto, después veremos.

¿La quieres casera o prefieres la de sangre?- pregunto mirándola.

Las caseras, sé que a veces no son confiables pero no quiero que todo el mundo se entere si vamos al hospital.- explica.- por dios sakura si de verdad estoy embarazada ¿Cómo se lo diré a sasuke? ¿Cómo siquiera lo veré sin querer partirle la cara?

Ahora debes de calmarte tú, cuando tengas los resultados la respuesta vendrá a ti, pero estoy segura que solo amaras más a sasuke e iras corriendo a contarle.- me burle como repuesta recibí un golpe.- ¡oye! No puedes golpear a una mujer embarazada.

Aún no sabemos si es cierto, pero te lo merecías.- dijo.- frente ¿le contaras a naruto?

No, cuando lanzaste la duda de que podríamos estar embarazadas la primera reacción fue decírselo a naruto y él miedo llego a mi porque no dude en él como padre si no en mi capacidad para soportar verlo sin estar realmente cerca de él, él decidió y no fui la persona que eligió para hacerlo feliz, no puedo quitarle eso.- explique con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.- yo solo quiero que él sea feliz, y si le digo de esto solo arruinare todo lo que ha logrado con esfuerzo durante estos años, y su mundo se derrumbara, después de todo yo solo fui la aventura que él nunca debió de tener como persona comprometida, si esto sale a la luz su integridad como hokage se verá destruida.

Entiendo, tienes mi apoyo.- nos abrazamos y ambas cambiamos nuestra apariencia para ir a la farmacia a comprar la dichosa prueba, en el hospital esto nunca habría funcionado por los ninjas que se encuentran allí, luego de ello nos fuimos directamente a nuestra casa que estaba sola en eso momentos, la nana estaba en el mercado y suki-chan en la academia.- ¿estas lista?

No, pero al mal paso darle prisa o me ahogare en dudas.- dije, tomamos la prueba y en nuestros respectivos baños la hicimos.- solo debemos esperar 3 minutos, solo 3 minutos y lo sabremos.

Parece una eternidad.- estaba nerviosa y yo también pero debíamos afrontar esto cuanto antes.- yo veré la tuya y tu veras la mía ¿te parece?

Trato.- afirmé viendo las pruebas en el centro de la mesa esperando que transcurrieran los minutos.

.

.

.

 **espero les gustara, dejen su comentario...ellos alimentan mi alma y mi inspiración...hasta la proxima...**


	14. Capítulo 14: Emergencia…De regreso

**Nuevo capiiiii...perdon por haber tardado en actualizar, he estado un poco ocupada, pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo (algo corto)...disfrutenlo... XD**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Emergencia…De regreso a Konoha**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **...…5 meses después….…...**

 **.**

¡Ino! ¡Por amor a kami apresúrate!- grité harta de la espera, con el transcurrir de los días mi paciencia parece hacerse cada vez más corta.

Ya voy, ya voy. Por dios sakura, podrías tranquilizarte no puedo ser más rápida ¿lo olvidas?- refunfuñó.

De seguro eso no lo decías el día en el que estaba follando con el muy imbécil de sasuke.-replicó empujándola por la espalda.

¡Oye! Yo no te criticó y eso que tú también fuiste muy pierna floja.-dijo alejándose de mí.

Si y mira como me fue, ahora parezco una vaca enorme. Estoy gorda y mi frente parece más grande de lo normal.- sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar siendo acompañada por la rubia.

¡FRENTE! Estar embaraza es horrible….waaaaaa….matare a ese hijo de p…waaaaa.- las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas, estábamos dando un espectáculo en plena calle transitada de Suna.

Calma, ya después pensaremos en una venganza que valga la pena. Por ahora hay que ir a nuestra consulta mensual.- seque mis mejillas siendo imitada por ino, juntamos nuestras manos y marchamos rumbo al hospital.

¿Crees que ya se logre ver el sexo de nuestros bebes?- preguntó y pude notar que aun hipaba por el llanto anterior.

No lo sé, creo que estos bebes quieren ser por siempre una sorpresa. Estoy pensando seriamente en dejarlo así, cuando nazca ya lo sabré.- dije convencida de mi decisión, aun quería saber su sexo pero lo iba a dejar en misterio.

Tal vez no solo lo hacía por eso, sabía muy en el fondo de mi subconsciente que mi negativa a conocerlo era debido a naruto, a pesar de lo que había pasado quería que el formara parte de esto, que estuviera aquí conmigo, descubriendo el sexo del bebe, viéndolo crecer en mi vientre, que este a mi lado en este momento importante. Ocultarle todo esto aún pesa en mí, por lo que creía que esto ayudaría a mitigar un poco la culpa, solo un poco, después de todo él debe de estar disfrutando de todo esto, no conmigo, pero si con su esposa.

¿Sakura?- volteé lentamente hacia Ino dándole mi completa atención.- ¿Esos no son ninjas de Konoha?- instintivamente me tense y con disimulo mire en la dirección que Ino señala con sus ojos.

Si, los reconocería en donde fueran, es el equipo de Konohamaru, no sé qué harán aquí pero será mejor evitarlos o puedes dar por sentado que toda Konoha se enterara de nuestro actual estado.- con la rapidez que aún poseía o con la poca que tenía por mi embarazo, la tome del brazo y nos dirigimos hacía una calle más transitada y apartada de donde estaba Konohamaru y su equipo.

Espero que no nos hayan visto o no sé qué locura hará sasuke al enterarse y venir aquí.- su mirada asustada solo hizo que los nervios me atacaran también, naruto tenía poder como hokage, si quería, podía luchar por mi hijo.

De seguro no nos vieron, relájate que solo haces que me ponga más nerviosa y eso nos es bueno.- seguimos nuestro camino al hospital más alerta que al principio, que ellos estén aquí no podía ser bueno.

Durante los meses pasados, sasuke ha intentado no una ni no varias veces una manera de llegar a Ino, no sería la primera vez que utilizaba a peones para hacerlo. Llegado a un punto, Gaara pidió a naruto que lo controlara o iba a pasar varios años en la cárcel por acoso y abuso con sus subordinados.

Terminada la consulta decidimos ir a comer helado, pasamos buscando a suki-chan a la academia y luego fuimos a la heladería. El calor de Suna era fuerte para nosotras, afortunadamente llegar aquí antes nos hizo acostumbrarnos un poco a ello pero no podíamos evitar los bochornos que venían de vez en cuento, este era uno de esos días donde todo era insoportable.

Esto es peor que pasar días sin bañarte en una de esas misiones donde no vale la pena hacerlo por las continuas peleas, huidas, emboscadas y demás cosas.- se quejó Ino, llevaba más de una hora con la misma cantaleta.

Basta Ino, eso no ayuda, solo hace que me desespere más. Solo come tú helado para poder regresar a nuestra fresca ca...- deje de hablar de manera abrupta, sentía dos presencias detrás de mí.- ¿Se les ofrece algo?

Haruno-sama, Yamanaka-sama. Kazakage-sama solicita su presencia de manera urgente.- comunicó un estoico ambu.

¿Podría decirme de que se trata?- pregunté tenía un mal presentimiento.

Solo sé que ha ocurrido una emergencia y que es prioridad que ambas vayan a ver al Kazakage-sama- explicó y sin más que decir se esfumó.

Vamos Sakura, Gaara no es de hacer esto por broma.- la miré por un segundo y decidí que tenía razón y entre más rápido fuéramos las dudas serían resueltas de manera rápida.

Suki-chan ve a casa y espéranos ahí, en cuanto términos con Gaara iremos. Cuídate.- bese su frente e inicie la marcha hacia la torre del Kazakage.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Toc-toc

 **.**

Sakura, Ino pueden pasar.- su tono de voz me aviso que sea lo que sea que iba a decir no me iba a gustar, no sé si era una ventaja o no conocerlo tanto.- las mande a llamar porque a mi llegó una noticia un tanto desagradable de parte de unos ninjas de konoha que fueron enviados directamente por naruto.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Gaara? Nunca le has dado tantas vueltas a estas cosas.- el mal presentimiento en mí aumento, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando en konoha.

En una misión secreta de Konoha hubo una emboscada, los ninjas de konoha salieron vivos pero muy heridos algunos más graves que otros.- explicó.

Sé que es sumamente grave pero exactamente ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotras?- pregunté con miedo, mire a Ino y supe que ella también estaba siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamientos que yo.

Entre los nombres de la lista de los ninjas enviados a esa misión…se encuentra….Ushiha Sasuke.- un grito se escuchó por toda la oficina, abrase a Ino tratando de calmarla pero no podía, mi estado no estaba mejor que el de ella, después de todo para mí sasuke también era una persona importante, formaba parte de la locura que tengo de familia.

Calma Ino, sabes que él es fuerte, de seguro solo tiene algunos rasguños nada más.- intente también creer en mi palabras pero se sentían tan vacías en estos momentos.- Gaara…

Él está recuperándose en el hospital, cuando llegó a konoha su estado era grave, según el informe que me entregaron, por ahora está en cuidados intensivos, a cargo de su recuperación esta lady Tsunade.- de alguna manera eso me tranquilizó pero al parecer a Ino no.

Quiero ir a verlo ya.- ordenó, en su mirada note decisión.

Es un viaje largo y en tú estado no es una buena idea Ino.- trató de disuadirla pero estaba segura de que eso no iba a pasar.

No me importa, quiero ir a verlo y asegurarme que se encuentre bien o no podría estar tranquila, por favor sakura entiéndeme.- y lo hacía, a pesar de las dudas que tenía me vi a mi misma decir lo contrario.

Lo siento Gaara, pero opino igual que Ino, no estaremos tranquilas hasta ver si está bien.- dije.

No creo que pueda hacer que entre ambas en la aldea, sakura, tú ya no formas parte de ella.- explicó.

Entonces envíame como si estuviera de misión, ayudaría a sanar a sasuke y volvería tan rápido como pudiera.- refuté.

No esta tan fácil, nunca enviaría a una mujer embarazada, son tres días de camino a Konoha si los ninjas son rápidos, en el estado de ustedes puede ser incluso una semana, cuando lleguen de seguro ya estará completamente sano y no valdría la pena arriesgar a ambas.- dijo.- ustedes son personas importantes en el mundo ninja, y un punto vulnerable para algunas personas importante, me incluyo en ellas, nadie dudaría en atacarlas.

Entonces envíanos con ambus, ellos nos mantendrán a salvo y junto al equipo de Konohamaru estaríamos bien. Un carruaje haría nuestro viaje más cómodo y puede que más rápido, a lo mucho 4 días de camino.- repliqué.- Gaara, por favor. No puedo dejar que ella vaya sola, cuando ella me acompaño todo este tiempo aquí, se lo debo.

Uff…está bien, Sakura Haruno te doy la misión de acompañar a Ino Yamanaka a Konoha donde aplicaras tratamiento al ninja Sasuke Ushiha, después volverás una vez que él este fuera de peligro. Los ambus pasarán a buscarlas en 1 hora, vayan y prepárense.- ordenó con resignación.

¡Hai!- aceptamos.

¿Sakura?- voltee hacia él antes de salir.- Suerte y cuídense mucho ambos por favor, mantente a salvo, a ti y al bebe

Lo haré, gracias Gaara.- abandone la oficina rumbo a nuestra casa, en una hora saldríamos camino a Konoha, espero no arrepentirme de ir allí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El camino a konoha fue más difícil de lo que imagine, estar embarazada hace todo más incómodo pero en definitiva un carruaje no es un método que pienso tomar otra vez como medio de transporte. La preocupación de Ino era evidente y la mantenía inquieta, trataba de hacer más llevadero el viaje pero con ella en ese estado fue casi imposible, ni siquiera el ánimo de Suki-chan por volver a konoha fue suficiente para aligerar el ambiente. Los ambus, tampoco eran una compañía alegre.

Llegamos al cuarto día de haber iniciado el viaje, como le predije a Gaara. Al ver alzarse las puertas de la aldea ante mí provoca que los nervios y la incertidumbre me llenaran de una manera que jamás había sentido. Tenía miedo mucho miedo, y la idea más tonta se me cruzo por la cabeza. Miente, miente sobre todo, no dejen que sepan quién es el padre de tu hijo, mi instinto me decía que eso era lo mejor, y le haría caso.

Haruno-sama, el Kazakage nos ha dado órdenes de no separarnos de usted, por protección le pido que nos deje cumplir sus órdenes.- informó el ambu en jefe.

Bien, pero tengo un favor que pedirles a todos, espero que no sea un problema.- dije.

Usted dirá Haruno-sama.- hizo una reverencia esperando la orden.

Durante nuestra estancia en la aldea quiero que me llamen No Sabaku-sama, es todo lo que pido.- dije permitiendo que volviera a su postura.

Pero sakura… ¿Qué tratas de hacer? Acaso no te preocupa que Konohamaru sepa que eso no es cierto- pregunto una desconcertada Ino.

Lo mejor, Suki-chan si te preguntan di que soy la esposa de Gaara. Por eso le pedí a gaara que los despidiera antes de salir nosotras de la aldea, ellos no saben que veníamos y gaara respaldo la historia. Actualmente en konoha nadie sabe el verdadero rostro que tiene la esposa de gaara, así que no hay problema. ¿Todos entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?- pregunte esperando una afirmación de parte de todos.

Hai, No Sabaku-sama. ¿A dónde quiere que vayamos primero?- miro esperando la indicación.

Vamos directamente al hospital, después de todo mi misión es curar a Ushiha Sasuke, cuando esté totalmente fuera de peligro nos iremos a Suna. ¿Quedo claro?- afirmaron todos con la cabeza y sin perder tiempo nos dirigimos hacia el hospital.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En una habitación de hospital se veía a un grupo de hombres, apuestos y sexys que hablaban, todos se veían muy serios, aunque a algunos se notaba algún tipo de molestia ocasionada por la situación en la que se encuentra inmerso por culpa del tarado de su "amigo" rubio. No podía creer que había llegado hasta este punto para tener nuevamente a su lado a su esposa, pero tenerla lejos lo estaba matando lentamente, motivo por el cual había aceptado hacer tremenda estupidez que su "amigo", noten el sarcasmos nuevamente, llamaba una gran idea.

¿Crees que esta tontería funcionara, naruto?- preguntó con un tic visible en su ceja derecha.

Claro que sí, confía en mí. Si ella te ama vendrá rápidamente a la aldea por la preocupación de creer que estas casi muerto.- respondió seguro de sí mismo.- aunque ya han pasado cuatro días desde que mande al equipo de Konohamaru a dar la noticia en Suna, tal vez no te amé tanto como pensé.

Tal vez ni le interesa y se buscó a otro en Suna, después de todo ha pasado 5 meses desde que no se ven. Por ahí me entere que el hermano de Gaara estaba muy interesado en ella.- comentó en tono inocente kakashi, le gustaba joder a sus alumnos.

Sí, yo también escuche lo mismo. No queda más que resignarte Teme, ya no hay esperanza de que ella vuelva a ti.- dijo el rubio con falso pesar siguiendo el juego a su antiguo sensei.

¿Y quién lo haría? Si tienes la cara de no ir al baño en mucho tiempo. Ya puedo ver a Ino con Kankuro, juntos y tal vez esperando un hijo de él. Todo pudo haber pasado en este largo tiempo.- vio la cara de irritación del pelinegro y no puedo resistir la tentación de añadirle más leña al fuego, en todos estos meses era su juego favorito, claro que su objetivo predilecto siempre era el rubio, es que le fascinaba joderle la vida por lo que le hizo a la única fémina del antiguo equipo 7.

¡Ya basta, ustedes dos! ¡Largo! No ayudan con sus historias inventadas.- exclamó furioso preparado para saltar encima de ellos para darle unos buenos golpes.

Me pueden explicar ¿Qué hacen?- la voz de Shikamaru hizo que los tres pararan la pelea, aunque misteriosamente el peli-gris no tenía ningún rasguño.- son tan problemáticos, pensé que habían sentido el chakra de Ino acercarse.

¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama?- kakashi lo miro esperando una respuesta.

En estos momentos en su consultorio, aún no le agrada la idea pero entiende que es la única forma.- explicó.- además está contenta porque el chakra de Ino no viene solo.

¿De qué hablas?- el rubio lo miro sin entender, el sentía el chakra de Ino algo alterado pero solo eso.

Uff…no me extraña que no lo sientas, Tsunade fue la única que pudo hacerlo y créelo que será la única que lo haga, Ino viene acompaña de Sakura.- avisó con flojera, odia dar tantas explicaciones.- ¿A dónde vas Naruto?

No puedo quedarme…puedo hacer una estupidez si la veo, nos vemos después chicos. Sasuke no lo arruines con Ino es tu ultima oportunidad.- sin más salido por la ventana de la habitación directo hacia la torre Hokage, después de todo tenia trabajo que hacer, era la cabeza de la aldea de Konoha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sé que algunas esperaran que por lo menos sakura no estuviera embarazada, pero lo tenía planeado desde que empecé en escribir la historia, ya más adelante verán porque lo hice. Espero les gustara, dejen su comentario...ellos alimentan mi alma y mi inspiración...hasta la próxima XP**

 **.**


	15. Capitulo 15: Reencuentro

**Holaaaaa, disculpen la tardanza andaba perdida en el cami...no, miento. estaba complicada con las tesis. sin mas les deje el nuevo capitulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Reencuentro…**

 **.**

 **.**

El hospital de konoha no había cambiado en nada, todo seguía tan igual a como lo deje, el sentimiento de nostalgia me sobrecogió y mis ojos se aguaron de manera rápida, era duro ver todo de nuevo y saber que no formaba parte de tu vida ahora. Voltee para ver a Ino y ella estaba igual que yo, y me sentí egoísta, yo la aparte de todo esto. Ella podía volver y me encargaría de que lo hiciera, no era gusto que estuviera lejos de su hogar por mi culpa y de malas decisiones.

¿Podrías decirme en que habitación tienen al paciente Ushiha Sasuke?- pregunte a la recepcionista. Por un par de minutos solo obtuve de ella su cara de sorpresa total, me estaba impacientando y juro que la estaba por golpear pero una voz me detuvo.

Yo las guiare hasta la habitación, chicas.- Tsunade nos observaba desde el inicio de las escaleras su cara estaba radiante, podía sentir que se alegraba por vernos.- por cierto…Bienvenidas a Konoha chicas, espero que las dos estén bien, aunque puedo ver algo raro en ustedes dos.

Bueno…Tsunade-sama estoy embarazada, tengo 5 meses y por lo momentos sasuke-kun no lo sabe.- confesó Ino alejando la atención de mí, que a diferencia de ella no se me notaba mucho al menos que me vieras sin camisa.

Pues eso es evidente, si él lo supiera Suna estaría ardiendo en llamas y el Ushiha sería un traidor otra vez…pero eso no viene al caso, por lo momentos lo importante es su estado de salud.- dijo.- síganme.

Gaara me ha enviado para que lo trate, es mi misión hacerlo.- explique.

Antes de hacer eso él debió de consultar con el Hokage, Sasuke está en muy buenas manos o es que desconfían de su maestra.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Lo sé, y confiamos en usted maestra pero pensamos que mi ayuda permitiría una recuperación aún más rápida. Según el informe estaba en un estado crítico al igual que el resto ninjas que fueron enviados a la misión.- explique, por un momento la actitud de Tsunade me pareció sospechosa pero lo deje pasar.

Pues el resto está bien y con respecto al Ushiha yo me estoy encargando, por lo que tu ayuda no es necesaria. Así que solo limítense a visitarlo yo me encargo de lo demás. Por otro lado, sakura deberías de ir con el Hokage, él tiene que darte permiso para estar aquí.- dijo.- esta es su habitación, debería de estar durmiendo, pero si despierta, no lo sobre-esfuercen, debe de descansar ¿entienden?

Si Tsunade-sama.- ambas volteamos a vernos al mismo tiempo, todo esto estaba resultando más raro a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Decidimos por el momento ignorar eso y enfocarnos en sasuke-kun, después de todo estaba aquí por él. Al entrar en la habitación, no dirigimos hacia la cama en donde se encontraba aparentemente dormido, pero algo me decía que no lo estaba, que había notado nuestra presencia mucho antes de que llegáramos al hospital, lo que solo hacia todo más raro. Estaba casi segura de que estaban planeando algo.

Sasuke-kun ¿me escuchas? Soy Ino, he venido en cuanto me enterado, por favor despierta.- lo tomo de su mano mientras se sentaba junto al él en la cama.

Aprovechare que está dormido para examinarlo, ino ¿te parece bien?- pregunte acercándome a ellos.

Eso no es necesario Sakura, ya te dije que yo estoy a cargo de su recuperación. Además hace menos de una hora le he realizado su chequeo. Él está bien, solo sigue inconsciente, en cuanto despierte será dado de alta como al resto.- la mire sospechosamente pero evadió mi mirada, ella nunca de los jamases me ha negado algo así. Considerando que sasuke era mi amigo, no sabía a qué se debía su negativa, pero lo pase por alto no quiero saber nada de lo que tenga en la mente de todos.

Está bien, si usted lo dice es porque así es.- dije volteando a ver hacia Ino.- lo mejor será que vaya a registrarme en un hotel, volveré para que comamos juntas con suki-chan. Ino, por favor, no te sobre-esfuerce no puedes ni debes de hacerlo ¿está bien?

Sí, no te preocupes sakura, te estaré esperando. Si sasuke despierta te mandare a avisar con un ambu.- dijo.

De acuerdo, te dejare dos para que nunca te quedes sola. Nos vemos más tarde.- Salí de la habitación y posteriormente del hospital, los ambus siguiéndome de cerca, me dirigí al mejor hotel de la aldea. Ya después iría a la torre hokage, no quería ir, pero no puedo aplazarlo.

Sabía que solo me estaba engañando a mí misma, deseaba verlo, tal vez nunca lleve a saber con exactitud lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Bien dice el dicho que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierdes, lo cual me viene como anillo al dedo, yo me fui por 10 años él siguió con su vida, a pesar de intentar estar junto a él la verdad es que era imposible desde el inicio. Él ya no me quería, yo había perdido mi oportunidad y es cuando más pienso en que todo es un castigo por los años que lo rechace sin darle una oportunidad de hacerme feliz.

Quiero que uno de ustedes se quede el hotel con suki-chan.- ordene.

Como usted desee No Sabaku-sama. Aoi, tú te harás cargo mientras vamos con el Hokage-sama, reportarme cualquier cosa que suceda ¿entendido?- era el mejor equipo con el que me pudo haber enviado gaara y se lo estaba agradecida, con ellos estaremos bien.

* * *

Me di fuerzas y sin esperar a que me arrepintiera me dirigí a la torre del hokage, no podía atrasar esto. Debía de demostrarle que lo que paso hace 5 meses ya no me afectaba aunque sea lo contrario. Para estas alturas él debe de estar casado y su esposa a punto de dar a luz, me sentí abrumado con solo el hecho de pensar que podía toparme con shion, no quería ni deseaba hacerlo, después de todo ella tenía lo que yo ansiaba tener. El dolor hizo mecha en mí, me encogí en mi sitio provocando la preocupación de mis protectores, necesitaba descansar y lo haría una vez terminada mi visita al hokage.

Hola Shikamaru, ¿está muy ocupado para atenderme el hokage? Le traigo un pergamino de la aldea de Suna.- explique.

No, ya te anuncio.- avisó entrando a la oficina. Estaba cansada y sabía que después de esto no iba a sentir ánimos de nada, así que decidí avisar a Ino.

Ve y dile a Ino, que me iré a descansar después de aquí al hotel, que me disculpe por no poder comer juntas.- ordené a Tao.

Hai! No Sabaku-sama.- asintió para luego marcharse, con 2 ambus sería suficiente, tampoco quería llamar la atención con tanta protección, deseaba que no se enteraran de mi embarazo, por lo menos no todavía.

Ya puedes entrar Sakura, él te espera.- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

Gracias, ellos entraran conmigo así que no te preocupes.- le advertí para que no estuviera tan sorprendido cuando entraran, después de todo para eso estaban aquí, no debía de separarse de mí.

Entiendo sakura, normalmente esperarían afuera pero como eres tú lo dejare pasar.- explicó.- ahora, pasa por favor.- Lo mire unos minutos antes de entrar, no sé porque todo desde que llegue me resulta extraño.

No espere que vinieras aquí por voluntad propia, tenía planeado mandar a Shikamaru por el pergamino.- por un segundo mi respiración se paralizo, dirigí mis ojos hacia su figura y todo pensamiento coherente se fue a la nada misma. Sentí un leve toque en mi brazo y todos mis sentidos volvieron, respire con normalidad nuevamente y me prepare.

No me gusta andar por ahí escondiéndome, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Nací aquí en konoha, no tengo porque actuar como si fuera una desconocida ni mucho menos una traidora, no le debo nada a nadie, es por eso que para evitar malos entendidos vine primero aquí. No deseo que Gaara tenga problemas con la aldea por mi culpa.- puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia, si él quería que nos tratáramos así por mí no había ningún problema, no fui yo la que nos llevó a esta situación, no fui yo la que causo mi ida de la aldea, no fui yo quien actuó de manera errada.- ten, este es el pergamino que te mando Gaara.

Espere al que el ambu se lo acercara a su escritorio para así dar media vuelta y dirigirme a la salida.- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Traes esto y te vas?- abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa, no sabía con exactitud a que se refería.

Sí, eso era el asunto que me trajo aquí en un principio, como ya lo he hecho no necesito estar más tiempo aquí. No es como si te interesara, pero estoy sumamente cansada y suki-chan me espera para cenar.- voltee a verlo.- además, si te soy sincera, tú presencia no es de mi agrado.

Lo último que deseaba era lastimarlo de alguna manera, pero mi temperamento salió a flote, sus palabras aún estaban grabadas en mi cabeza, muchas veces tuve pesadillas con ellas por lo que fue inevitable que saliera un poco de ese rencor. En sus ojos vi pasar una máscara de dolor, fue tan rápido que llegue a pensar que era mi imaginación, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que no era así.

Bien, espero que tú estadía en la aldea sea rápida, debido a que la misión que te encomendaron ya la está realizando con éxito Tsunade-sama, no eres requerida. Puedes partir el momento que quieras.- dijo desviando su atención a los papeles apilados en su escritorio.- ahora, como has dicho, hemos terminado, por lo que debes salir, tengo otros asuntos que atender de mayor urgencia, no quiero perder más tiempo.

Le pido con el debido respeto Hokage-sama que no trate de manera irrespetuosa a No Sabaku-sama, menos en nuestra presencia o me veré en la penosa necesidad de avisarle al Kazakage-sama de su atrevimiento para/con su esposa.- Ayo se posiciono delante de mí e Izi a mi costado, también sentí la presencia de Tao detrás de la puerta. De manera rápida aparecieron Kakashi y Shikamaru a ambos costados de Naruto.

Sakura, veo que tus protectores son algo agresivos.- mire hacia kakashi optando por ignorarlo, no quería que la situación se saliera de control.

Ayo retrocede, mi intención no es crear conflicto con la aldea de la hoja. Es un gusto verlo de nuevo kakashi-sensei, y no se preocupe ellos solo hacen su trabajo.- explique.

No sabía que tú y Gaara se habían casado, llegue a pensar que eso no pasaría o que por lo menos mi invitarías a ir.- reprochó.

Las cosas se dieron así, y creo que es lo mejor que he hecho, me evite muchos problemas y escándalos por parte de ustedes. No le guardo ningún rencor kakashi-sensei, después de todo con usted mantuve el contacto, pero espero que entienda mi postura en no querer situaciones tensas.- dije.- Es hora de irnos. Espero verlo para la cena de mañana, sasuke-kun saldrá y pensé que sería bueno hacer algo como eso, además sería una despedida para Ino. Ella volverá a esta aldea así no quiera.

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?- preguntó naruto frunciendo el ceño.

No tengo derecho para decirlo pero dadas las circunstancias y para que sea admitida rápidamente te lo diré: Ino está embarazada y no dejare que se aleje de sasuke-kun por una estupidez, por algo sin importancia.- aseguré.

No Sabaku-sama, Suki-hime la espera.- avisó apareciendo Uto.- igualmente Yamanaka-sama, me ha pedido decirle que se apresure, que su hambre es del tamaño de la aldea.

Esa Ino, debería de reducir el pico…. Uff ¿Ya salió del hospital? Pensé que tardaría más en dejar a sasuke-kun solo.- pregunté.

Eso era lo que planeaba pero sucedió algo.- admitió luciendo algo avergonzado.

Explícate.- exigí.

Yamanaka-sama descubrió que todo fue un montaje, no hubo ningún ataque hecho a Ushiha-sama. Cuando lo descubrió lo golpeo hasta dejarlo irreconocible y creo que en estado de coma.- sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué no la detuviste?- pregunte exasperada.- está embarazada por lo que no puede ni agitarse ni hacer sobre-esfuerzo.

Lo intentamos No Sabaku-sama, pero fue imposible. Ella nos amenazó con castrarnos con una cuchara caliente, por lo que decidimos dejarla hacer lo que quería, después de todo es su esposo.- confesó.

Entiendo, será mejor que me apresure. Nos vemos después kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru…Hokage-sama.- salí de la oficina rumbo al hotel, habría un cambio en la situación por lo que me marcha de konoha se adelantaría.

* * *

Tenía ganas de asesinarlo sakura, como pudo hacer algo así… yo preocupada y él fingiendo estar así de grave ¡¿Qué tiene en el cerebro?!- llevaba escuchándola gritar por más de media hora, estaba cansada pero como buena amiga que soy la deje seguir.- de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de regresar y cortarlo en pedacitos.

Oka-san… ¿a quién cortaran en pedacitos?- voltee a ver a suki-chan encontrándola asustada, el ataque de ira de Ino estaba afectándola.

A tú puto tío sasuke, a ese desgraciado es a quien voy a cortar en pedacito para alimentar a los cerdos.- exclamo asustándole, más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que decidí intervenir.

¡Ino! Cuida lo que dices…Suki-chan nadie va a cortar a alguien en pedacito, tú tía solo esta exaltada por una cosa que paso. Ve a dormir, mañana vendrá a verte Tsunade-sama y kakashi-sensei.- besé su frente y la observe ir a su habitación.- podrías calmarte, la asustaste hasta mas no poder.

Lo siento sakura, pero ese idiota me enfada…dios de verdad necesite de mucho control para no matarlo.- confesó.

¿Le dijiste lo del embarazo?- la abrase tratando de consolarla.

Si, al principio se molestó, pero fue por eso que él decidió confesar que todo había sido un engaño para traerme de regreso.- explicó.- ya no sé si sentirme feliz por todo lo que hizo para tenerme de vuelta u odiarlo por mentirme.

Nunca podrás odiarlo y lo sabes. Porque lo amas y eso no cambiara, que él se tomara la molestia de planear todo esto para verte o para que solo vinieras, debe de hacerte feliz. Él te ama Ino y de eso debes de estar completamente segura, quédate y se feliz con él y tú bebe.- debía de hacerle ver que tenía que estar aquí, junto a su esposo.

¿Qué harás tú? No quiero dejarte sola, menos en este momento.- confesó, en sus ojos pude ver asomarse las lágrimas.

Estaré bien. No estoy sola Ino, tengo a suki-chan, a Gaara, Kankuro y muchas personas que ven por mi bienestar, no puedes dejar tú felicidad por mí.- la acerque a mí en un abrazo más fuerte.- sabes que no puedo quedarme pero eso no quiere decir que no vendré a verte o que te olvidare, eso no pasara, formas parte importante en mi vida y nadie cambiara eso. Eres mi amiga, eres mi hermana y te quiero.

Yo también te quiero frentona, promete que vendrás seguido, me avisaras de cualquier cosa que pase, que seré la madrina de tu bebe, que veré su nacimiento pase lo que pase…promételo.- a estas alturas no solo ella lloraba, no podía hacer esas promesas, no cuando había decidido no volver a Konoha y que en cuanto nazca mi bebe, también me iría de Suna. Aun así no quería preocuparle por lo que me vi respondiendo afirmativamente a su interrogativa.

* * *

…al día siguiente….

A ver… mmm…necesitare esto, también esto…creo que necesitare más de esto… mmm.- me encontraba comprando todo lo necesario para hacer la cena que había prometido. Quería hacerla lo mejor posible por que mañana volvería a Suna, esta sería la despedida que no les di la última vez, se los debía. Me sentía tranquila y relajada hasta que la presencia de la persona que menos quería encontrarme, lo arruino.

No sabía que habías vuelto a konoha, Sakura-san.- de alguna manera deseaba ignorarla pero era imposible, después de todo en el pasillo del supermercado estábamos solo ella y yo.

Hola Shion-san, no he vuelto a konoha, solo vine por una misión pero mañana ya me voy.- no la odiaba pero tampoco era mi persona favorita en este mundo, mucho menos en este momento de mi vida, por lo que daré lo mejor de mí para tratarla de forma cortes.

Oh, es una lástima que te vayas tan pronto, pensé que te quedarías para el nacimiento de mi hijo, como eres amiga de naruto.- su forma de hablar me dio mala espina, algo me decía que estaba mintiendo.

Lo siento, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi esposo, no es lo adecuado, pero aun así te enviare un presente cuando ocurra.- sonríe.- por ahora discúlpame si me voy deprisa, es que tengo muchas cosas que comprar para Ino.

No te preocupes, nos veremos después, cuídate sakura-san uno nunca sabe cuándo puede pasar algo que pueda poner tú vida en peligro.- me estaba amenazando, no sé el motivo, pero estoy segura que lo está haciendo. Necesito alejarme de ella o podría hacer algo contra mí y mi bebe, aunque espero que no sepa de su existencia, ahora más que nunca debo mantenerlo oculto.

Lo sé, tú también debes hacerlo más ahora que tienes a alguien que depende de ti tanto, como lo hace tú hijo.- este juego podía jugarlo dos personas, no me dejare.- nos vemos.

 **Me debía de cuidar las espaldas de ahora en adelante, su amenaza había quedo bastante clara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima...dejen sus comentarios que alimenta mi alma y mi inspiración. tratare de actualizar al final de esta semana.**

 **:)**


	16. Capítulo 16: La verdad se revela…

**hola, siento de verdad la demora, estaba un poco abrumada por cuestiones de la universidad y luego fue la época navideña y todo fue un caos, no tuve tiempo de sentarme y terminar el capitulo...pero aqui esta, espero no tardar tanto con la conti, ya estoy trabajando en ella...sin mas les deje para que lean el capitulo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: La verdad se revela…**

 **.**

.

Hola chicos, llegan justo a tiempo, la cena estará en unos minutos más, por lo pronto esperen en la sala.- los deje pasar y los guíe hacia allí.- suki-chan mira quien llego.

¡Tsunade-obachan! La extrañe mucho, mucho.- corrió hacia ella y las vi abrazarse.

¿Dónde está ino, sakura?- entrecerré mis ojos al verlo, aún no le perdonaba lo que había hecho, muy a pesar de lo que le dije a Ino para tranquilizarla.

Está terminando de arreglarse, sabes que le gusta estar siempre muy presentable.- expliqué.- por cierto, todos ustedes me deben una explicación, de porque demonios tramaron algo así solo para traer a Ino a la aldea, fue muy irresponsable, todos ustedes son unos adultos pero a veces pareciera que no es así. A estas alturas pienso seriamente que suki-chan es más madura que todos ustedes juntos, y ella es una niña de 5 años, recién cumplidos.

Lo siento, pero tú deberías de entender que haría lo que sea por ella, a pesar de que no lo muestre abiertamente, es la manera en la que soy y trato de dar lo mejor por ella día a día, eso te lo aseguro.- era muy pocas veces en las que sasuke hablara y se expresara abiertamente, no me sorprendía, Ino era una buena influencia para él, por eso no me cavia duda alguna de que ambos serían muy felices juntos.

No te preocupes sasuke-kun, entiendo perfectamente. Yo estaba a punto de hacer algo para que ella volviera a konoha, gracias a kami-sama que esto funciono.- suspire, y aprovechando que se iniciaban las conversaciones me dirigí a la cocina.

.

* * *

.

La cena estuvo riquísima, sakura.- nos encontrábamos comiendo el postre en la sala, luego de acabar de cenar. Todos se notaban satisfechos y eso me lo demostraban a cada momento.

Ya basta de halagos, solo hacen que me sienta avergonzada.- el rubor subió a mis mejilla, iba a seguí quejándome cuando un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió.- ¿esperan a alguien? Porque yo no.

No.- la respuesta fue general, pero sentí un titubeo venir de la voz de sasuke, raro en él, ya que nunca se notaba sentimiento alguno a través de ella.

¿Sasuke? ¿Me puedes decir porque oigo nerviosismo en tu voz?- tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba del todo bien en toda esta situación.

Yo…puedo explicarlo…- solo había una razón que pudiera explicar el comportamiento raro de sasuke, y más le valía que fuera otra cosa porque si no lo mataría. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí, al mal paso darle prisa.

¡Oh! Pero miren no más, si es Sakura-chan, ha vuelto a Konoha y con anillo en el dedo…jajaja nunca pensé que realmente te casarías, mucho menos con Gaara.- estaba totalmente borracho, el olor a alcohol penetro en mis fosas nasales causándome leves nauseas.- ¿Qué se siente ser la esposa de un Kage? O mejor aún, responde ¿Cómo se siente Gaara al respecto de que tú me amas a mí? Responde, quiero oírlo.

No tengo porque responder esa estúpida pregunta, así que has el favor de irte, estas muy borracho.- traté de empujarlo pero aun borracho tuvo más fuerza que yo, las náuseas en mí tampoco ayudaban mucho, por lo que logro entran en casa.- sal ahora mismo de mí casa naruto.

Me alegra que todos ustedes estén aquí, el antiguo equipo 7…jajaja pero al parecer ninguno pensó en invitarme a esta agradable reunión.- sasuke se acercó al ver que intentaba tomarme del brazo con fuerza.

Naruto, cálmate. No hagas nada estúpido.- ayudo a sentarlo.

No me toques, todos ustedes son unos traidores.- lo aparto de un empujo acercándose tambaleante a mí.

No se acerque o no respondemos.- los ambus me rodearon en una formación de coraza.

Naruto, ven. Tienes que tranquilizarte o cometerás algo que no quieres.- entre sasuke, kakashi y sai lo sentaron, mientras shizune le daba de beber café. Espero que eso ayude a bajarle los niveles de alcohol de la sangre.

Pueden retirarse, estaré bien.- trate de salir de la formación pero me lo impidieron.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No escucharon?

Lo sentimos Sakura-sama pero no podemos dejarla, algo malo le puede pasar.- Ayo se inclinó en señal de disculpa pero no retrocedió.

Ayo, no lo repetiré, retrocede al igual que todos ustedes. Él no me hará daño, regresen a sus puestos de inmediato.- el tono autoritario y un poco de enojo se notaron, el ambiente tenso empezó a ser asfixiante.

Como ordene No Sabaku-sama.- los vi hacer una última reverencia para luego desaparecer de la sala. Los demás aun trataban de mantener quieto a naruto.

Yo solo quiero hablar con sakura, solo eso.- bebía de la taza continuamente, parecía un poco más lúcido de lo que era cuando llego.

¿De qué quieres hablar? Porque yo creo que lo dejaste todo bastante claro el día que fui a tu oficina.- respondí cuando me acerque y le di la espalda.- no tengo porque hablar contigo, no lo quiero ni lo deseo. Puedes irte por donde viniste, de igual forma tienes a alguien esperando en tu casa, por ti. Tsunade-sama lleve a suki-chan a su cuarto, es mejor que vaya a dormir.

Lo que dije lo hice por puro impulso, no lo siento de verdad. Sakura, te amo.- mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Perdóname que no te crea, pero ya lo has dicho antes y después dejaste claro que no era así. Por favor solo vete, ya bastante daño me has hecho.- sentí mis ojos humedecerse, y sin querer reprimir mis lágrimas la deje salir, sería la última vez que llorara por él.

Lo sé y tal vez nunca logre recompensarte por completo, pero quiero que entiendas que lo que dije es mentira…- la voz de kakashi lo interrumpió.

Será mejor que pienses bien en lo que vas a decir naruto, después no habrá vuelta atrás.- me encontraba confundida, no sabía porque del actuar de ellos.- por lo pronto, guarda silencio. Estas aun borracho y debes de pensar muy bien en las consecuencias y en lo que deseas que pase de ahora en adelante. No actúes de manera impulsiva.

Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, no soy estúpido.- voltee a verlos, estaban ocultando algo y lo iba a averiguar cueste lo que cueste.- hoy me entere de algo que lo cambia todo, me siento tan decepcionado que no sé exactamente que rayos paso, ¿Cómo demonios deje que algo como esto me pasara a mí? De verdad fui tan ingenuo.

¿Qué paso? ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunte acercándome a él.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dejo en este estado? Porque estoy segura que lo de Gaara no fue.

En parte si lo es, pero no todo. Hice tantas cosas para mantenerte a salvo, algunas incluso te hicieron daño pero a final de todo, nada valió la pena.- las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.- todo fue una mentira desde el principio…estaba tan ilusionado a pesar de todo, a pesar de que mi vida era una mierda, lo iba dar todo por él, iba a ser feliz solo por él…pero al final nada es lo que uno espera y todo parece una horrible pesadilla.

Naruto, ¿paso algo con shion?- mire a sasuke, kakashi y finalmente a sai, pude notar que ellos sabían algo que no estaban dispuestos a decirme, al parecer naruto iba a hacerlo.

Me mintió chicos, todo fue una mentira desde el principio.- sentí la amargura en cada una de sus palabras, el dolor penetró en mí. Odiaba verlo de ese modo.- él bebe…él bebe no existe…no sé si alguna vez lo hizo, pero todo este tiempo me ha mentido con su existencia. Deseaba tanto ser padre que esto solo provoca que mi alma duela, como jamás pensé que me pasaría.

Decir que todos estábamos sorprendidos está de más, podía sentir la rabia brotar de los chicos, yo…yo simplemente no sabía cómo sentirme. Todo parecía sacado de una mala película y saber que naruto pasó y pasa todo esto solo provoca aún más dolor en mí. El daño que esa mujer le provocó al quitarle esa gran ilusión que tenía, lo devasto. Siempre decía que todo sucedía por algo, pero esto es totalmente diferente.

No había ni existía alguna manera de consuelo que le sirviera a él en estos momentos. Naruto siempre ha sido una persona fuerte, y verlo así ha hecho que estemos en un pequeño shock, quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir ni hacer, nunca pensé que pasaría algo así. Por un momento me asalto el pensamiento de la última ecografía hecha de mi bebe.

Él si iba a ser padre, pero no lo sabía, la culpa me abrumo por unos segundo cortando mi respiración. De reojo vi a Ino y ella me miraba, en estos momentos compartíamos el mismo pensamiento, pero no podía decirle, de ninguna manera…no de esta manera, no podía, el miedo era más fuerte que el sentimiento de decirle la verdad, de querer verlo ilusionarse al lado mío por nuestro bebe. No sabía qué hacer.

Será mejor que descanses, esto no te hace bien. Iré por algo que te haga dormir, lo necesitas.- le acaricie la mejilla por unos instantes y cuando me iba a retirar el sostuvo mis manos.- naruto…

No me dejes por favor, pase lo que pase no me dejes tú también. Eres lo que me mantiene en pie en estos momentos.- besó mis nudillos y no pude evitar sollozar levemente.- Te amo.

Naruto…tienes que descansar, ya hablaremos mañana cuando estés más tranquilo. Tienes que pensar que harás a partir de ahora, necesitas pensar bien todo, por ahora te puedes quedar aquí. Eso será lo mejor.- le dije apartándome por fin de su lado para ir en busca de las hierbas que le harán dormir tranquilo esta noche.

.

* * *

.

¡No!.- exclamé harta de la conversación

Pero sakura-sama no creo que al Kazakage-sama le guste que él esté tan cerca de usted.- revolotee los ojos una vez más, entendían su preocupación y la paranoia que Gaara les inculco en el cerebro, pero no iba a dejar que manejaran esto como ellos pensaban que era lo mejor.

Chicos, les agradezco de verdad de todo corazón lo que están haciendo por mí, pero confíen en que no pasara nada. Él está dormido y no despertará hasta mañana, día en el cual partimos de vuelta a Suna, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.- los mire unos segundo tratando de dar mi mejor cara de súplica.- ahora, debemos de hablar de algo muy importante, sus posiciones esta noche y los cambios de turno.

No se preocupe, nosotros ya lo planificamos. Puede dormir tranquila, creo que necesita relajarse un poco sakura-sama.- mire por unos minutos a Yuri, no sabía que el cansancio se me notaba tanto.- déjenos todo a nosotros.

Está bien, chicos confío en que harán un excelente trabajo de vigilancia.- me despedí y fui rumbo a mi habitación en la cual sin saberlo encontraría una sorpresa.

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas dormido o por lo menos las hierbas debieron de hacer su efecto.- pase de largo hacia el baño para cambiarme a ropas de dormir.- será mejor que te vayas a descansar, necesitas una noche de reparación así mañana mismo sabrás que hacer con la locura que está pasando en tu vida.

No quiero que te alejes de mí, sakura. He cometió error tras error y de lo único de lo que sinceramente me arrepiento es del daño que te hice para alejarte de mí y así protegerte de ella.- salí del baño y le devolví la mirada.- pedirte perdón mil veces no arreglara nada, lo sé, tampoco borrara lo que te hice y hará que me perdones de la noche a la mañana, pero diablos, sakura, Te amo y así no me perdones, estés con otro, vivas en otra aldea, eso no cambiara lo que siento ni hará que disminuya pase lo años que pasen. Pero estoy aquí de rodillas pidiéndote perdón mil y una veces con la esperanza de que lo hagas y empecemos de nuevo, tal vez no te pueda asegurar que seremos felices todos los días y tal vez cometeré otros errores pero si te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que cada día a mi lado sea más maravilloso que el otro.

¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?- pregunte a punto de llorar.

Ya lo dije, no puedo hacerlo, pero lo intentare y sé que contigo seré feliz, por el simple hecho de que estarás allí conmigo, juntos los dos superaremos esto y más. No soy perfecto ni creo llegar a serlo pero quiero ser el hombre perfecto para ti, solo para ti.- me miraba expectante, las dudas me asaltaron sin parar y no creo que se vayan, las cosas que dijo aun hacen eco en mí, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, me sentía abrumada.

No sé si algún día las dudas sobre ti se vayan de mí, ni que por alguna razón la confianza vuelva rápidamente, me lastimaste y yo te lastime. Ambos tenemos algo de culpa de que las cosas llegaran hasta este extremo, incluso creo que estar juntos solo nos lastimarás más y que lo mejor es que estemos separados, pero….- como pude me arrodille a su altura y lo contemple, su semblante lucia triste, resignado y derrotado, nunca lo había visto así y no me gusto hacerlo.- pero…yo….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, se acerca un poco de drama, espero que les gustara el capitulo...dejen sus comentarios...nos leemos pronto...**


	17. Capítulo 17: Una llegada inesperada

**Perdón** **, Perdón...se que tal vez no lo merezca pero perdónenme...no daré excusas porque no valen en este tipo de cosas, fue mi culpa...pero quiero que sepan que por ningún motivo abandonare esta historia, no lo he hecho antes y no lo haré ahora... sin más que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo...besos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: Una llegada inesperada…**

 **.**

 **.**

…..4 meses después…..Aldea de konoha

¿Ya están listo?- se observó el asentimiento de todos.- bien, es hora de que este bebe llegue al mundo, prepárate es tiempo de que pujes, ¡Ahora! ¡Puja!.

Ahhhhhhh.- el grito se escuchó por toda la habitación, no les importo quedar un poco sordos ante el grito, pero si la manera en que se retorcía en dolor, no era el primer parto que atendía, aún así todos sentía que el dolor.- ¡No puedo! Es muy doloroso.

Si puedes, eres más fuerte que esto y lo sabes, solo tienes que pujar fuerte cuando sientas una contracción, todo pasará una vez que lo hagas.- nuevamente se escucharon gritos provenir de la habitación, en la sala de espera se notaba el aire de tención, la preocupación se encontraban en el semblante de los presentes.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, los presentes oyeron un grito nuevo, más renovado y un poco más fuerte que el anterior, era el llanto de un bebe, por fin había nacido el primogénito de uno de los héroes de konoha, el brillo en los ojos del nuevo padre se podía observar desde lejos. Se notaba lo orgulloso y feliz que se encontraba en ese momento tan especial entre su esposa y él, su hijo había nacido, la dicha llenaba cada rincón de su ser. No esperaba el momento para conocerlo y ver como se encontraba su esposa, ver si ambos se encontraban bien, había sido una noche difícil para todos.

….

Estoy literalmente muerta de cansancio, ha sido una noche muy larga y difícil, nos diste un buen susto.- se acercó a la nueva madre y observó con ternura al bebe.- no debes de preocuparte, es un niño muy saludable, por ahora solo descansa, el parto fue difícil para ambos.

Quiero ver a mi esposo antes de dormir un poco, ¿podrías decirle que pase?- la vio con ternura y asintió a su petición.

Le diré, pero este señorito tiene que ir con la enfermera para que termine de limpiarlo, después te lo traerán para que lo alimentes.- informó seguidamente salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de espera, moría por ver la cara que tendría el padre.

¿Cómo están? ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Qué tan mal fue el parto? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ¿Cómo es? ¿A quién se parece?¿de verdad ambos están bien?- inmediatamente de haber puesto un pie en la sala la abordaron con millones de preguntas, eso sumado a su cansancio solo hizo que su malhumor saliera a flote, alguien iba a terminar golpeado ese día y vaya que lo iba a disfrutar.

¡Basta! Me aturdes y no estoy de humor para aguantarte, estoy muy cansada. Ambos están bien, y si puedes pasar a verlos, pero al niño lo están limpiando en unos minutos pasaran a dejarlo en la habitación para que la madre lo alimente por primera vez. Ahora vete y déjame tranquila, molesta a alguien más por un rato.- vi cómo se alejó corriendo hacia la habitación, era un idiota, no espero que le dijera el número de la habitación, pero ya ese era su problema. Súbitamente un mareo me atravesó y me sentí tambalearme hacia atrás, pero fui sostenida por unos brazos.

¿Estás bien?- pregunta la persona que aún me tenía en sus brazos.

Lo estoy, es solo que como ya dije estoy cansada.- me aparte de él alejándome un poco, aún me sentía incomoda en su presencia.

No me gusta que te esfuerces tanto, podría causarte daño a ti y a él bebe.- el tono recriminatorio que uso, hicieron que mi enfado volviera a salir a flote.

No finjas que te importamos, porque ambos sabemos que no es así, además nunca pedí tú opinión respecto a esto. Ino es mi amiga y nunca la dejaría sola en momento como esto, fue una promesa que hicimos cuando estuvimos en Suna.- empecé a caminar lejos del lugar, ya había terminado allí, por lo que lo mejor sería irme a mi casa a dormir.

Después de la charla que mantuve con Naruto aquella noche, las cosas no estuvieron bien para nosotros, como ultimó daño hecho hacia nosotros, shion le hizo creer a naruto que el hijo que espero no es de él. No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto, pero él prefirió creer en esa mentira que escucharme, hirió mi orgullo y pisoteo los sentimientos que aún tenía por él.

Aún lo amo y no hay forma de negarlo, porque soy bastante obvia para las personas que verdad me conocen, no he vuelto a Konoha de manera definitiva, aún me mantengo como parte de la Arena, este sería el último viaje que haría, pues la fecha del nacimiento de mi hijo se acercaba.

Por otro lado, naruto ha tratado de hablar de nuevo conmigo pero veo en sus ojos que aún cree en la mentira, por lo que siento que es inútil hablar ahora. Hay veces que muestra un poco de preocupación, una carta enviada con uno de sus sapos o como ahora, preguntármelo directamente, pero no sé si es fingido, por educación o simplemente porque de verdad le interesa saberlo. Su actitud me confunde y es realmente un dolor de cabeza que no estoy dispuesta a seguir sintiendo. Aun ahora el dolor de todo lo que nos pasó sigue latente y muy probablemente seguirá siéndolo. Creo que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos, eso duele mucho más.

….

* * *

¿Cómo te sientes? No tienes un buen semblante.- sentí la mirada de Sasuke de forma pesada, sé que trataba lo mejor que podía en apoyarnos tanto a naruto como a mí, en nuestras decisiones. No me gusta tenerlo en esta posición, pero lo necesitaba como amigo, así como necesitaba la figura paterna que representaba kakashi- sensei para mí.

Estoy bien, creo que aún no me recupero de anoche, no pude dormir muy bien. Me he sentido incomoda.- me recargue un poco en él buscando confort.

Deberías de descansar más, creo que lo mejor será que regreses a Suna, así estarás tranquila y sin ningún tipo de alteración.- me separe un poco e hice un puchero.

Lo único que me altera es tu amigo. Mantelo alejado de mí y estaré bien, por ahora solo me iré a mi casa. Ya he terminado mi ronda de hoy. Nos vemos.- su mirada me siguió hasta que cruce una esquina. Sin dudarlo me recargue en la pared suspirando. La verdad es que sentía una leve punzada de dolor desde mi último encuentro con Naruto, sin contar el cansancio de ese día por asistir el parto de Ino.- espero que no sea nada serio. Será mejor que vaya a dormir, aprovechare que Suki-chan está en la academia.

….

* * *

Toc-Toc….Toc-Toc

Sakura, abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar.- golpee nuevamente la puerta esta vez más fuerte y seguí sin recibir respuesta alguna.- sé que estás ahí no me ignores, he sido un idiota, un imbécil y merezco morir por lo que te he hecho todo este tiempo, pero por favor, abre la puerta y hablemos.

…...

¡Sakura! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Tumbare la puerta!- di una patada y de inmediato la puerta cedió ante la fuerza que emplee, espere por un golpe de recibimiento pero nada ocurrió. La casa parecía estar vacía, lo que no podría ser, sabía que ella estaba aquí.- ¿Sakura?- espere por una respuesta, que casi no escucho si no fuera por el silencio total que me rodeaba.

Na…Naruto…- fue apenas un susurro, un susurro lleno de dolor y el miedo me invadió. Pensé lo peor y sin pensarlo mucho me precipite hacia ese débil llamado. Lo que vi me aturdió, había sangre por todo su alrededor sin herida aparente, por lo que solo podía venir de entre sus piernas.

¡Sakura! Por dios, ¿me escuchas? Te llevare al hospital, estarás bien, pase lo que pase estarás bien, lo prometo.- parecía aturdida y desorientada, su mirada estaba desenfocada pero logro hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Estaba sudorosa, y temblaba, su dudar un momento más, la tome entre mis brazos y empecé mi carrera hacia el hospital. Tenía miedo de que si usaba la tele-transportación se hiciera más daño.- ¡un doctor por favor! Necesita atención médica de inmediato, llamen a Tsunade.

¡Hai!- la acosté en una camilla y unas enfermeras se la llevaron, intente seguirlas pero no permitieron la entrada más allá de la sala de espera.

¡Naruto! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me han dicho que sakura llego muy grave.- me sentía aturdido, no veía el caso a que me hiciera preguntas, la prioridad era el bienestar de sakura y su bebe.

No hay tiempo para eso Tsunade-sama, tiene que atender a sakura, estaba muy mal cuando la encontré.- vi un poco de duda en su mirada pero luego de asentir salió corriendo al quirófano en donde la tenían.

Pasaron lo que para mí fueron horas, cada minuto era una agonía, no saber cómo se encontraba era un suplicio. Rece a todos los dioses que ambos se encontraran bien y que todo fuera un susto, que nada malo les pasara. Llore, grite, camine de un lado a otro sin poder hacer más nada por ella, me sentí impotente.

Ni la llegada del resto de nuestros amigos me saco de mi estado. Sin ella no podría vivir, ella lo era todo para mí, siempre fue así. Sé que no la merecía} por todo el daño que le hice, pero desee con todas mis fuerzas que me diera una oportunidad, que pudiéramos estar juntos y tener esa familia por la que siempre habíamos soñado y que yo arruine todo este tiempo.

El silencio de la sala fue roto por el sonido de un llanto, seguido de otro después de unos minutos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

Oh Kami, Sakura a tenido dos bebes….- no fui consiente de quien lo dijo ni de mi caminando hasta la entrada del quirófano, viendo ante mis ojos a la mujer más bella que he conocido en mi vida, cargado contra su pecho a dos bultos pequeños, uno de color azul y otro de color rosa. Ahí fue cuando supe que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, que este era el lugar al que pertenecía y no me iría a ningún lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que le gustara, se acerca el final...acepto comentarios, criticas y tomatazos... de verdad disculpen la demora... nos leemos pronto...espero XD**


	18. Capitulo 18: Un poco de luz

**Capítulo 18: Un poco de luz**

¿Quieres conocerlos?- su voz hacía notar lo cansada que estaba, la entendía de cierta forma, la labor de parto había durado más de un par de horas, sumado a eso estaba el hecho que tanto ella como los bebes se habían encontrado en peligro, aunque no sabía a qué grado.

La mire a los ojos buscando recelo o duda en sus ojos debido a todo lo que había pasado, quería acércame, y a pesar de la pregunta, temía que ella se arrepintiera y me quisiera lejos de ella y de los niños. No dude más y fui a su lado, contemple a cada bebe fascinado, era los más hermosos que había conocido en mi vida.

Si… ¿Puedo cargarlos?- vi como asentía lentamente permitiendo que me acercara más y así tomar entre mis brazos a uno de los bebes, un sentimiento cálido invadió mi ser y supe con certeza que pasara lo que pasara, quería formar parte de la vida de los dos, quería verlos crecer, porque comprendí que ellos eran parte de mí y que los protegería de todo y de todos, lo que le quisieran hacer daño de alguna manera.

Aun no te agradezco lo que has hechos por mí y mis hijos, salvaste nuestras vidas y no tengo como pagarte. Gracias naruto, no sé en donde estaríamos en este momento si tu no hubieras llegado.- aparte mis ojos por unos segundos de la niña y voltee a verla, ella no me miraba pero sé que sus palabras eran sinceras.

No tienes que agradecer nada. Realmente me asuste cuando te vi en ese charco de sangre, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo y que los perdería, y todo sería mi culpa por creer en cosas que terceras personas dicen, porque lo único de debí creer desde el principio era en mi amor por ti y que ese sentimiento no se iría, solo se volvería más grande e intenso.- vi su rostro sonrojado y sonreí. Dirigí mi mirada a la preciosa cosita que tenía entre mis brazos, encontrándome con unos pequeños ojos azules que me llenaron de ternura.- hola pequeña, eras la personita más hermosa que he conocido, prometo protegerte y quererte siempre…..lo siento, me deje llevar…

No te preocupes, a mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que los veo siento que solo estamos ellos y yo en el mundo…me olvido de todo.- meció con cuidado al niño en sus brazos, apartando ligeramente la manta en donde estaba envuelto mostrándome su cabellos rubios, él también estaba despierto, pero al contrario de su hermana, este tenía los ojos de un verde igual al de su madre.- tú también eres muy guapo pequeñín… ¿No te lo parece?

Si, tienes toda la razón, ya lo veo rompiendo corazones.- respondí luego de pasar el pequeño shock en el que me encontré al saberme un idiota, por haber dudado de quien ellos eran hijos.- ¿has pensado en nombres?

Aun no…en realidad he pensado en algunos pero creo que ninguno les va realmente bien…yo…. No por esto olvidare todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ni te perdonare tan fácil, mira que haber dudado de mí en algo como esto, pero eso no viene al caso….lo que trato de decir es que… puedes nombrar a unos de los niños, pero solo si me gusta el nombre y también debe de gustarle a suki-chan…y…..- se encontraba sonrojada hasta las orejas, así que decidí interrumpirla.

Lo sé, no te preocupes. Será un honor poder nombrar a unos de ellos…. Mmmmm, veamos, jajaja sonara raro pero siempre me ha gustado la idea de que si tenía una hija ponerle el nombre de Akane sé que talvez sea mucho pedir pero me bastaría que lo pensa….

Está bien…Me gusta el nombre, Akane, creo que le queda perfecto. No tengo que pensar nada, ese es el nombre que le pondremos…ahora solo falta este pequeñín… Mmmmm, ¿Qué tal Aoi? Ese nombre de alguna manera lleva días dándome vueltas en la cabeza, talvez lo soñé y no lo recuerdo.

Creo que ese le queda perfecto, así que ahora tenemos a Akane-chan y a Aoi-chan, me gusta. Ya puedo ver en un futuro como serán grandes ninjas.- fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta.

¡Hola!- todos nuestros amigos se encontraban aquí, rápidamente nos vimos rodeado por todos ellos, querían conocer a los niños.

Hola suki-chan, ¿te fue bien en la academia?- vi como asentía tímidamente con su cabeza gacha, algo le estaba pasando.- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Yo…- oí su voz quebrarse y todas mis alarmas se activaron, lo más rápido que pude, le entregue la bebe a Kakashi-sensei y cargue a Suki-chan.

Regresamos en un momento, vamos por las cosas de los bebes.- sentí a suki-chan enterrar su carita en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

¿Le pasa algo a suki-chan?- no quería preocupar a sakura, no en estos momentos, así que con mi cara más inocente voltee a mirarla.

No, todo está bien, pero ahora tienes dos bebes, necesitaras más cosas de las que tienes actualmente. Ya deja de preocuparte, volveremos en seguida.- Salí de la habitación antes de que siguiera con las preguntas. Me dirigí hacia el parque cercano al hospital, era un sitio perfecto para poder hablar con calma.- ¿Me dirás ahora que es lo que pasa? ¿Paso algo en la academia?

…..- sus mejillas rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, odia verla llorar. Algo serio tendría que haber pasado para que una niña tan dulce estuviera en este estado.- ellos…dijeron que ahora que mi mama iba a tener sus propios hijos no me querría nada…que… que después de todo ella no era mi madre y que nunca lo sería realmente…. Que estaría sola….

A ver suki-chan, nunca les hagas caso a las cosas que dicen ciertas personas por que quieren hacerte sentir mal. No debes de dudar ni por un segundo de lo mucho que te ama tu mama. Kami-sama te regalo la fortuna de tener una segunda mama, que te quiere y que siempre vera por ti.- la envolví en un abrazo para consolarla.

Pero…. Ella ahora tiene a dos niños, que son sus hijos propios y que dependen de ella.- murmuro contra mi pecho.

Ellos son también tus hermanitos, y dependerán de sakura-chan porque están muy pequeños para hacer cosas por sí mismo, pero eso no significa que te descuidaremos. Además, ahora eres hermana mayor y como tal, deberás de cuidar de ellos también y ser su ejemplo, ya verás que ellos te querrán tanto como tu madre y yo lo hacemos ahora.- vi como asintió y su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa.- ahora, vamos de compras. Los bebes necesitaran muchas cosas, y…puedes pedir lo que quieras, te debo muchas cosas que en su momento no te pude dar…

¡Sí!- la cogí de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la zona donde estaban las tiendas. No quería alejarme mucho del hospital, tenía un presentimiento, pero sabía que tanto sakura como nuestros hijos estarían bien con nuestros amigos a su lado, aun así no debía de demorarme mucho.

….

¿Cómo te sientes?- voltee a ver a ino, por petición de ambas, nos colocaron el mismo cuarto.

Al igual que tú, extremadamente cansada. Pero indudablemente feliz, por fin tengo en mis brazos a estos angelitos. Aunque no te negare que me sorprendió un poco que fueran dos, uno de los dos se supo esconder perfectamente de mí y de Tsunade.- reí un poco, recordando la cara de mi maestra al ver a los gemelos nacer.

Pues tienes suerte de que ya tengas dos hijos, sin contar que ya tenías a suki-chan. Yo por mi parte tendré que pasar otra vez por todo esto, porque estoy segura que sasuke-kun querrá tener más hijos.- al igual que yo, ella tenía en sus brazos a su hijo.

No creo que sea un gran sacrificio para ti considerando el proceso para hacer bebes, Ino-puerca…jajajaja pero de una cosa estoy segura, tu capricho por que tuviera una hija que fuera novia de tu hijo, se te cumplió.- entrecerré lo ojos mirándola.- pero ni creas que será fácil, Shizui-chan tendrá que hacer muchas cosas para ganarse a mi pequeña y frágil princesa.

Eso lo esperaría de naruto, pero no de ti, eres mi amiga por supuesto que nuestros hijos estarán juntos, pues mirarlo es todo un galán y eso que solo tiene 1 día de nacido.- nos miramos y sin poder aguantarlo más soltamos a reírnos a más no poder.- por cierto, ¿está todo bien con ellos?

Si, tsunade se encargó de revisarlos exhaustivamente y están bien a pesar de que son prematuros, al parecer absorbieron chacra lo suficiente para desarrollarse más rápido.- explique.- eso pasa cuando tus hijos son hijos de un jinchūriki, sin querer, parte del chacra de Kyubi estaba alrededor de ellos, y fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que era absorbido.

Es por eso que al principio no sabíamos si de verdad estabas embarazada, solo la prueba de embarazo nos lo dijo, pero el análisis por chacra no pudo.- ino tenía razón, fueron los tres meses más angustiante que pase en Suna.

Si, actuaba como escudo. Tal vez era un acto para proteger la futura progenie de su portador, o que se yo. También existe la posibilidad de que naruto lo haya hecho por mí pero que a la final lo terminaron usando ellos dos, recordemos que naruto estaba haciendo lo posible por protegerme de Shion, no de la manera correcta pero lo hizo al fin acabo.- sonríe ante el recuerdo del tonto rubio que me traía loca.

Sé que para ti es difícil, pero creo que deberías de perdonarlo. Ambos no son nada sin el otro, se necesitan porque si no, son un total desastre. Sé que se equivocó y lo hizo bien grande, pero date la oportunidad de ser feliz, tú te lo mereces y los niños también. No hagas algo de lo cual después te puedas arrepentir porque no abra vuelta atrás.- ella tenía razón pero me costaba mucho no pensar en todo el daño que nos habíamos provocado.

Simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo Ino.- no tenía por qué ocultar mi angustia ante la persona que estuvo a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas.

¿Qué pasaría si no lo perdonas y el hace su vida? ¿Cómo te sentirías si él te presentara a su esposa? ¿Qué te ayudara a criar a vuestros hijos, pero al lado de esa persona? Quien lo más probable es que le dé más hijos, que puedan estar con él todos los días, no los día que tú y él hayan convenido. Algún día él formará una familia lejos de ti sakura, ¿Qué harás si eso pasa?- no supe que respondes de inmediato pero luego de unos minutos solo una palabra resonaba en mi cabeza.

Me volvería loca, porque pese a todo lo amo y no dejare de hacerlo. ¡Diablos! Incluso sé que mataría a esa estúpida por acercársele siquiera y ni que decir si se atrevía a criar a mis hijos, son míos y de él, ella no se meterá. Y solo yo tendré su hijos, así me vuelva una máquina de bebes.- no sentí su presencia sino hasta que había terminado de hablar, la vergüenza se presentó a manera de sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Yo tampoco permitiría que alguien más criara a mis hijos contigo, y mataría a todo aquel que se te acercara, porque también te amo y nunca cambiara, porque te he amado toda mi vida.- acaricio mi mejilla y yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos ante la caricia.- traje todo lo que pudieras necesitar tú y los niños, las demás cosas ya las llevaron a la casa, suki-chan me ayudo a escogerlas.

¿Enserio? Dime que no elegiste nada extravagante.- registre el bolso que se encontraba a mis pies, luego de dejar a los niños en su moisés.

Lo prometo, solo que sentí que debían de llevar algo original para cuando salgan del hospital, y decidimos que esto era lo mejor.- alcanzo el bolso y saco dos pequeños disfraces de ranitas, uno rosa y otro naranja.- la modista de los hokages me los confección, ser hokage tienes sus beneficios, ¿Están muy monos verdad?

Jajajaja están tiernos naruto, eres el padrino de mi hijo, has que tu modista confeccione uno de gatico, si no estarás muerto.- vi como asentía asustado ante la penetrante mirada de ino.

Tranquila, ya mismo le mando un pergamino con la orden de hacerlo.- dirigió su mirada a suki y luego volteo a verme.- creo que suki-chan quiere mimos de su mama.- y entonces lo entendí, su timidez en la mañana cuando llego junto a los demás para ver a los bebes, suki se sentía desplazaba.

Ven aquí pequeña.- naruto la coloco a mi lado en la cama y la abrase.- sabes lo mucho que te quiero, eres mi hija mayor, por lo tanto me debes ayudar a cuidar a tus hermanos y tienes que enseñarle todo lo que has aprendido, serás una gran hermana mayor. Porque ya eres la mejor hija que el mundo me pudo haber mandado, sabes ¿Por qué?- negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba levemente.- porque tú me salvaste cuando estaba perdida sin un rumbo en mi vida, tú hiciste que tuviera más ganas de vivir y por ti es que me decidí definitivamente a volver a konoha y enfrentar lo que había dejado en el pasado. Eres mi regalo y no podría estar más contenta con él.

Te quiero oka-san.- la abrase un poco más fuerte a mí y respondí que también la quería y que eso no cambiaría pasara lo que pasara.

Creo que lo mejor es que lleves a suki-chan a descansar, estará más cómoda durmiendo en una cama.- habían pasado un par de horas y como todo niño, suki había sucumbido al sueño.- aprovechemos que los niños están durmiendo.

De acuerdo, la llevare con tsunade y volveré lo más rápido que pueda.- beso mi frente y cargo en brazos a suki-chan.

No es necesario que vuelvas naruto, tú también necesitas descansar.- mire con preocupación la sombra oscura debajo de sus ojos.

Lo haré una vez que tú y los niños salgan del hospital. No sé por qué pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo está a punto de pasar y no me arriesgare a que suceda.- un escalofrió atravesó mi cuerpo, naruto también sentía el ambiente de tensión que nos había rodeado desde que los gemelos nacieron. Yo también temía que algo les pasara, en mi estado actual utilizar chacra era imposible.- ve con cuidado.

….

Lo haré, sasuke, ven. Tenemos que hablar.- salí con suki-chan en brazos al pasillo, detrás de mí sentí la presencia de sasuke.- quiero que estés alerta, nunca me he equivocado con estos presentimientos. Sakura y los niños son muy vulnerables en estos momentos, sé que tú me entiendes, debido a que Ino y a Shizui-chan también son blancos para nuestro enemigos. Temó que la loca de shion intente algo, no dudes en atacar si eso pasa y si no estoy, tienes autorización para matar. Un grupo ambu llegara en unos minutos.- si ella intentaba algo, yo mismo la mataría.- nos vemos en un rato…

Hmp!- asintió, en sus rasgos se notaba una seriedad absoluta y una frialdad que me decía que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por mantener a todos a salvo. Conocía un poco a shion y no iba a venir sola si se atrevía, sabía lo letal que éramos sasuke y yo juntos, aun así no podíamos confiarnos. Sin más di media vuelta y desaparecía por los pasillos rumbo a la salida del hospital.

….

¡BOM! ¡BOM!

Por toda la aldea se escucharon sucesivas explosiones, había heridos, muertos y ninjas tratando de evitar el ataque a los civiles que se encontraban en el área.

Todo era un caos, escombros por todos lados, gritos, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba listo para defender a su aldea, pero algo le decía que todo esto era una simple distracción. Algo más grande sucedería y no lo creía capaz de evitarlo sin saber exactamente quien atacaba y porque lo hacía, tenía una idea de ambas respuestas pero no estaba completamente seguro.

Me encontraba dudoso con respecto a las fuerzas que tuviera shion para atacar de esta manera a la aldea completa, algo más estaba sucediendo detrás de todo esto, alguien más estaba hilando los hilos que shion creía que controlaba. Podría jurar que esa persona o lo que fuera era muy poderosa.

Quería ir directamente al hospital, pero debía de proteger al resto de los civiles y la aldea en completo, confiaba en sasuke. Pasará lo que pasara él era capaz de mantenerlos a salvo o eso esperaba y pedía a los dioses. No quería perder a nadie, no quería perder a su familia, no de nuevo.

¡Ven suki-chan! Te llevare a un lugar seguro. No tienes que preocuparte estarás a salvo, lo prometo.- la tome en brazos, utilizado la técnica de mi padre, aparecía en la entrada de los refugios.- escúchame, estarás bien aquí con estas personas, lo juro. Yo iré a buscar a tu madre y a tus hermanos, todos estaremos bien.

No quiero estar sola.- lagrimas recorrían por sus pálidas mejillas ahora rojas por el llanto. La abrase y en ese momento me di cuenta de que allí se encontraba shizune.

Es bueno verte a salvo, shizune. Me harías el favor de quedarte con suki-chan, iré por Sakura y los niños al hospital. Algo me dice que todo esto es una distracción para ir por ella.- vi como asentía y tomaba ahora ella en brazos a suki-chan.- cuídala.

Ten cuidado, no podemos darnos el lujo de subestimarlo. Tsunade-sama también se dirigía al hospital, quizás la encuentras allá o el camino, dudo mucho que se quede sin golpear a alguien a si sea por placer.- di un asentimiento hacia su dirección y sin más volví a desaparecer. Esto apenas comenzaba.


End file.
